Los días en el colegio
by sailor gaby
Summary: Esta es una historia que empieza después del festival escolar,en esta nueva versión de School Days,no habrá engaños ni asesinatos, acá veremos como Makoto descubre el amor de su vida,tambien veremos nuevos personajes nuevas historias de amor y amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:''Problemas despues del festival''**

Paso una semana del festival escolar en esa semana paso de toda clase de Kotonoha y Sekai tuvieron muchos embrollos,terminaron enemistados los tres,pero quedaron de acuerdo en algun dia arreglar su problema,por fin Septsuna no se mudo pero igual no se iva a quedar con los brazos cruzados.  
>En esta semana se descubrieron un montos de cosas y nuevos problemas se avecinan<p>

**PROV de Septsuna**

_''Parece mentira,solo una semana y muchas cosas han pasado,no me mude a Francia,_  
><em>aunque me hubiera gustado irme antes de quedarme aqui en este ''infierno'' deberia llamarlo asi.<em>  
><em>Sele cayo el jueguito a Makoto,que cosas de la vida tuvo problemas con los padres de Sekai y Kotonoha,<em>  
><em>ahora la mayoria de las chicas de la escuel lo tratan indiferente,salvo yo que no tengo nada contra el;<em>  
><em>que todavia siento cosas por el y tambien la zorra de Otome y su ejercito de prostitutas.<em>  
><em>Nunca pense que Otome sea tan zorra como ese dia que descubri lo maldita,zorra y estupida persona que es ella...''<em>

**Analepsis** (N/A:Analepsis es Flashback en espa ol,pero quise ponerlo asi)

Otome y sus amigas se encuentran conversando en el patio de la escuela muy animadamente,  
>sin darse cuenta que Septsuna pasaba cerca de ellas y escucho algo que le llamo la atencion<p>

- Otome de verdad te acostaste con Makoto?

-Pues claro,fue en el festival,lo persuadi para calentarlo,tu sabes cuando provocas a un hombre el se deja dominar,sino mira a las ''mujercitas'' de Makoto

-No todas son idiotas Otome,Makoto estuvo tambien contigo y con Akiko y Nanako

-Ya lo se,pero te hablo de sus otras ''mujercitas'' como las chicas de su curso la estupida de Kotonoha y la otra que se suponia que estaba embarazada pero no fue asi y otras mas,en fin estuvo con todas pero por fin pude sastifacerme con ese bombom

- Que no era tu amigo?

-Dijiste bien,era pero ya no lo es

-Pero, Por que?

-Se volvio un completo estupido al juntarse con esas ''ni as'',mira que ninguna de esas tiene futuro

Septsuna al escuchar eso se enoja un poco,pero decide seguir escuchando

-Pero gracias a mi lo volvi un gran hombre,bueno no del todo,pero por seguir con esas,encima de todo se acosto con otra chiquilla mas

- A si?

-Si,esa enana Septsuna asi se llama,dicen que se hace la lider tu sabes la dominante,cosa que no me preocupa,  
>a mi nadie me domina<p>

Septsuna sigue escuchando,pero esta vez empieza a molestarle lo que esta diciendo

-Pero Otome,no pensaras rebajarte al nivel de una chiquilla tonta o deserebrada

-Mira a mi nadie me va a pasar por encima,mucho menos quitarme a mis hombres,  
>mira si voy a permitir que una enana me quitara lo mio,lo de mi propiedad<p>

-Pero Otome,tu ni siquiera la conoces

-Estas equivocada,la mande a averiguar,es algo bonita y con una mirada arrogante,aunque ese rostro se parece a dos personas que conosco

- A quienes?

-No lo se pero,hay algo raro en ella,tendre que seguir averiguando

-Otome no se a que quieres llegar,tu ni siquiera sabes quien es esa tal Septsuna

-No me importa,a mi nadie ma pasa por alto,soy la mejor y unica nadie me va a hacer una copia pirata de lo que soy,tu sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer

Mientras tanto Septsuna pensaba enojada

_'' Que piensa hacer? esta es una arpia,parece que Kotonoha tenia razon con esta mujer''_

Mientras tanto Otome y su amiga

-Otome no hables asi que me asustas

-No te preocupes,yo no tengo miedo a lo que hago,puedo humillar facilmente a cualquiera sino fijate lo que le hize a Nanami,fui yo a que filmo todo,fui yo la que dijo el chisme y fui yo la que despues la amenaze para que cerrara su bocota y bingo todo e salio bien

-Eres inteligente,pero sabes que? cuenta conmigo para lo que seas

-Claro,de ahora en mas tomare las riendas aqui y Makoto caera a mis pies,y la que se atreva a quitarmelo las paara muy caro,claro que las pagara con sangre si es necesario

-Pero Te gusta Makoto?

-Claro que no,solo estare con el para divertirme y tener una noche con el,tu sabes,  
>como le gusta a el,pero yo le jugare,como suelo hacer con todos menos con uno,<br>despues obvio que lo corto,claro que diciendole que solo seamos amigos

-Hay amiga eres una malvada

-Gracias,me encanta serlo

Septsuna no podia creer lo que escuchaba jamas penso que por primera vez Kotonoha tenia razon cuando le contaba a Makoto como era Otome

_''Es una maldita bruja''_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Desde ese dia las cosas se complicaron trate de estar cerca de Makoto y de Sekai,pero estaban distantes y encima de todo Kotonoha por tres dias no quiso ni asistir a la escuela casi ni me hablo con Sekai pero se que un dia todo se arreglara,mientras tanto estoy pendiente de que Otome no se acerque a Makoto,claro que casi nunca lo logro pero mi duda es, a quien me paresco yo?_

**Fin de PROV de Septsuna**

**PROV de Makoto**

_''No puedo creer toda la mala suerte que tengo,pero es mi culpa soy un idiota,_  
><em>como no pude darme cuenta el da o que les hize a ellas? mis soles,mis dos amores,<em>  
><em>tuve problemas con los padres de cada una,por suerte el embarazo de Sekai fue solo una falsa alarma. Como pude comportarme como un idiota?,porque lo soy,enemiste dos chicas casi me expulsan de la escuela,mi amigo me ha traicionado,aunque no puedo reclarmarle nada si yo he hecho lo tan estupido,pero por suerte Septsuna no se fue y esta cada vez mas cerca de mi,gracias a ella seguire adelante,aunque no me voy a olvidar ese dia...'''<em>

**Analepsis**

Estaba reunidos en la casa de Makoto,Sekai y sus padres,Kotonoha y sus padres,  
>y Makoto y sus padres,estaban discutiendo enojados,pidiendo explicaciones por todo lo que ha ocurrido..<p>

-TU ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-le gritaba el padre de Sekai

-Un momento Saionji,no se lo permito,mi hijo no tiene la culpa que su hija sea una reglada

- QUE HAS DICHO ITO?

-Lo que escucho,mi hijo es un buen chico,no lastima a nadie

-Esta equivocado,porque enga o y lastimo a mi hija,el maldito de su hijo es un degenerado y manipulador-decia esta vez el papa de Kotonoha

-Eso no es ciero,su hija es una Zorra que seduce a los hombres con esa actitud de ni a virginal,que por cierto tampoco lo e y no creo que sea de mi hijo

- QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR?,SU HIJO ES UN MALNACIDO UN DEMONIO DISFRAZADO DE ANGEL

-Para nada Katsura,mi hijo es un buen chico y deje de decir esas cosas

En ese momento tanto como el se or Saionji,el se or Katsura y el se or Ito,  
>se empiezan a pelear,mientras las madres de los tres se ponen a discutir<p>

-Ustedes dos,van a pagar por todo esto

-Mira quien habla la divorciada,tu hijo se metio con Sekai y no lo voy a permitir-decia la mama de Sekai

-Tu hija es una regalada

-No te lo permito

-Tu hijo tambien se metio con Kotonoha,eso no lo permito-decia la mama de Kotonoha

-Tu hija tambien es regalada

-Callate,y deja de decir esas cosas

-Ustedes son de lo peor,se meten en mi casa y tiran por el piso a mi hijo,no sabe con quien se meten,justo ustedes dos hablando de moralidad

-Yo soy decente

-Yo tambien

-Por favor,se su secreto todos lo saben,les conviene quedarse mansitas

- De que hablas?-pregunta la mama de Kotonoha

-No te hagas la estupida,porque lo se todo,se piensan que eso estara escondido bajo las piedras por mucho tiempo,claro que no

- Como supiste eso?-pregunta ahora la mama de Sekai

-Querida,yo vivo en esta cuidad tanto como ustedes dos, piensan que no conosco gente?  
>estuve mucho tiempo en esta cuidad incluso antes de que...<p>

-Esta bien,pero no voy a permitir lo de tu hijo-decia la mama de Sekai

-Yo que tu no estorcionaria

-Callate,ni una palabra de esto a nadie,por tu bien

-No creo que estes para negociar nada

Makoto se habia quedado escuchando la onversacion mientras pensaba

_'' De que rayos estan hablando? De que secreto hablan que no se puede decir a nadie?_

Mientras se terminaron de peliar llegaron a un acuerdO,todos decidieron no verse ni hablarse por toda una semana,claro que las miradas fulminantes,los desprecios y todo lo malo seguian rondando,  
>ninguno de ellos se tenian consideracion,pero habia algo que a Makoto lo tenia en dudas,<br>Que era ese supuesto secreto del que hablo su mamama con ellas dos?

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Desde ese dia Papa y Mama empezaron a hablarse y durante todo el dia lo pasaron juntos incluso durmieron juntos,mi sue o se cumlio,mis padres se reconciliaron y por fin mi hermanita vive en casa junto con papa,por fin algo bueno,igual siempre voy a contar con el apoyo de ellos aunque sea la peor persona ellos ,me van a defender,en esta alocada semana prometi a Septsuna hablar con las chicas,no creo que sea facil pero prometi algo y debo cumplir solo espero que no me vaya a arrepentir,de la decision que tome''_

**Fin del PROV de Makoto**

**PROV de Kotonoha**

_''Una semana ha pasado,no puedo creer todo lo que paso,no se como Makoto no me valoro yo era su novia,pero el es un mujeriego que no le importa nada,aun asi me gusta,no puedo abandonarlo,_  
><em>o a lo mejor si,todo por esa traidora de Sekai,aunque tambien fue victima de un amor que no le correspondia,<em>  
><em>pero la que mas me asusta es otra,es Otome,por tres dias no quise asistir a la escuela,pues ella me amenazo,todavia recuerdo ese dia,nunca pense que me podia amenazar''<em>

**Analepsis**

Kotonoha estaba caminando por el pasillo era recreo hasta que alguien se aparece atras y le agarra del brazo.

-A ti te estaba buscando,ramera

- Que te ocurre Otome?

-Todavia lo preguntas,te adverti que Makoto no es tu novio,el es mio,solo mio

-Te quivocas Makoto es...

- TU NOVIO? JAJAJA,NO ME HAGAS REIR,SIEMPRE TU CON LA MISMA EXCUSA,ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA,  
>ALEJATE DE EL O HARE TU VIDA UN VERDADERO INFIERNO<p>

-DEJAME EN PAZ OTOME,TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER,SOY LIBRE DE DECIDIR

-TU A MI NO ME GRITAS,PERRA-la agarra del brazo fuerte

-SUELTAME!-en eso Kotonoha la empuja,las amigas de Otome estan presentes no pueden creer lo que ven en es Otome agarra de vuelta a Kotonoha

-A MI NADIE ME EMPUJA,YA VERAS LO QUE TE VA A PASAR A TI,ME TENDRAS MIEDO-DICE Otome mientras le pega en el brazo,  
>haciendo que Kotonoha se ponga mal las amigas de Otome se burlan de ella y en eso aparece Sekai que escucho todo<p>

-Lo escuche todo,eres una descarada Kotnoha

Sekai se queda ahi mientras Otome la amenaza

-Me vuelves a desafiar y lo lamentaras

Mientras Kotonoha le dice en voz alta

_''No te tengo miedo''_

Claro que Otome no le hizo una gracia cosa que esa pelea siguio,y la insulto mas a Kotonoha delante de varias personas y amenazandola,cosa que Kotonoha tomo en cuenta claro que llego a defenderse''

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''No se termino ahi,por lo que hize yo,ella juro vengarse de mi,aunque no sere la unica,_  
><em>aunque no se como pudo pasar lo que paso,Sekai y Makoto corren la misma suerte que yo,<em>  
><em>pero estoy triste,no quisiera volver a la escuela,no quisiera ver a Makoto,pero a Otome,<em>  
><em>no le tengo miedo''<em>

**Fin del PROV de Kotonoha**

**PROV de Sekai**

_''Esta semana fue confusa,pasaron muchas cosas,muchas traiciones, engañós y desengaños,_  
><em>ni mencionar los enemigos que hay,no puedo creer la clase de persona que es Makoto,y tambien Kotonoha,por suerte Spetsuna no se mudo pero aun asi estamos algo distantes,<em>  
><em>pues no quiero atarla a mis problemas,pero lo que mas problemas me causo fue Otome,<em>  
><em>cuado vi esa pelea no pude creer lo que paso despues...''<em>

**Analepsis**

Sekai se habia quedado viendo como Otome humillaba a Kotonoha

-Eres una tonta, puedes creerlo? piensas que Makoto te quiere,te equivocaste

-Claro que esta equivocada,eres una descrada Kotonoha-decia Sekai

-Lo es y una boba,no tienes solucion

-Descarada

-No tienes futuro

-No llegaras a nada

-Eres una tonta y das lastima..

-Claro eso das-dice Sekai pero Otome la interrumpe

-Ya basta de interrumpirme, No ves que yo le estoy hablando?

-Perdoname Otome yo pense...

- Pensar? no piensas,lo unico que haces es interrumpir con tu palabrerio estupido y claro parece que sirves para eso

-Oye,estas equivocada,yo solo estaba hablandole a ella,no se porque te enojas tu

-Porque te metes donde nadie te llamo,cuando yo hablo nadie interrumpe,pero por lo que veo nadie toma en cuenta eso

-Ya te pedi diculpas

-Si claro,pero tu lo haras de vuelta si total tu eres la que cotorrea

-No cotorreo,yo converso,ademas yo le decia a ella todo eso,tu te afectas por nada

-Conversas,interrumpes,cotorreas eres molesta no se como te aguantan

-No soy molesta,y basta con tu chiste que no me esta gustando

-Pero si no es un chiste,es lo que eres,una molestia,estas de tan bajo nivel mio

-Te crees la gran cosa diciendo eso

-No me creo lo soy,yo tengo clase,por lo que veo tu no

- Y tu que sabes si tengo o no clase?

-Ay mirate,eres una estupida que persigue hombres,todo para pasarlo bien y fingir un embarazo,linda manera de atar a alguien ,bueno a mi no se me ocurrio

-Eres una maldita, como te atreves a hablarme asi?

-No te hagas la inocente,porque tu eres igual de Puta como esta-decia se alando a Kotonoha y sigue-

-O eres peor que ella,en fin las dos son marginales

-Mira me estas cansando,tu te lo estas buscando,no me busques porque me encontraras

- Me estas amenazando?, Tu a mi? si hace un rato criticabas a Kotonoha,eres bipolar me parece

-Si te amenazo o no es porque tu te lo buscas,tu comenzaste

-Hay,pero que inteligente,me equivoque al decir que chicas como tu no tenian inteligencia,  
>aunque debo admitir que a ti te va a correr la misma suerte que a ella<p>

-Mira a ti no te tengo miedo,anda hazme algo que te va pesar

-Pues preparate maldita perra,te dare tus merecidos

-La verdad creo que Kotonoha tenia razon eres una maldita prostituta

- A QUIEN LE DIJISTE PROSTITUTA?

-A TI TE LO DIJE,PROSTIUTA,PORQUE ES LO QUE ERES

-MIRA IDIOTA,PERSONAS TAN BAJAS COMO TU ME LAS SE ARREGLAR

-ATREVETE QUE TE MATARE A GOLPES

-PERRA MALDITAAAAAAAAA

En ese momento Sekai y Otome se golpean constantemente hasta que Kotonoha las logra separar

-Anda mira quien te vino a defender idiota? la otra ramera,vete con ella que son iguales

-No me metas en la misma bolsa ,te lo advierto,esto no queda asi

-Claro que no idiotaslas dos,anda quedate con ella,capaz que ustedes terminen empomandose las dos juntas como dos lesbianas

-Ya basta,que te oy a matar

-Y yo tambien las matare a las dos-justo cuando iva apegarles,Kotonoha la abofetea cosa que dejaron todos sorprendidos

-Maldita te atreviste

-Claro que si y tengo muchos mas-decia Kotonha con una mirada amenazante

-Me las pagaran caro las dos hijas de puta!

Otome se fue dejandolas a las dos,claro que los presentes estaban sorpendidos,  
>por la reacion de Kotonoha<p>

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Todavia no puedo creerlo como Kotonoha abofeto a esa zorra,pero desde ese dia,_  
><em>toda esta semana fue un infierno,me he peleado mucho con Otome y que casualidad que Kotonoha tambien,por suerte me se defender incluso ella,pero nosotras nos llevamos mal,<em>  
><em>No quisiera volver al colegio,pero a Otome no le tengo miedo para nada''<em>

**Fin del PROV de Sekai.**

Hoy ya es Lunes,una nueva semana empezo,todos esperan poder llegar a un acuerdo algun dia solo esperan que no haya problemas entre ellos.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:**

**Por fin puse mi primer capitulo de esta historia,pido perdon si fueron demasiados Analepsis que historia,cambie algunas cosas del anime,y vemos que el personaje de Otome juega un protagonismo muy importante,no se preocupes que en los dos primeros capitulos sera drama,**  
><strong>pero despues viene el romance y la comedia,bueno espero que les haya gustado,<strong>  
><strong>cualquier cosa me lo pueden decir,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: ''Un acuerdo y una nueva amistad empieza''**

Hoy empieza una nueva semana,solo podria esperarse algun otro enfrentamiento o un nuevo acuerdo,  
>muchos no saben que ocurrira ya que la semana anterior hubo muchas complicaciones.<br>Pero despues de tantos problemas siempre habra soluciones simplemente hay que buscarla y no esperar a que venga por si sola.

Hoy por fin Kotonoha decide volver a clases y Sekai tambien ya que falto,dos dias antes.

Era hora de entrar,todos estan afuera,cuando ivan a entrar el director salio para dar una anuncio;

-Por favor entren todos al auditorio,por favor toda la escuela al auditorio

Asi entran todo los alumnos,profesores, y auxiliares al auditorio junto con los directivos.

-Muy bien,estamos aqui reunidos para darles un aviso,hoy se les cambiara algunos alumnos de sus cursos,  
>es decir muchos grupos se separan para formar otros,he visto bastantes enfrentamientos en el establecimientos,<br>y debo decir que las peleas no estan admititdas aqui por eso melclare varios chicos de distintas seciones.

Todos escuchaban al director sorprendidos,fue entonces que empezo a reubicar a los alumnos en nuevos grupos,  
>para su suerte les tocaron juntos a Makoto,Septsuna,Sekai y a Kotonoha,cosa que a ellos los sorprendieron,<br>pero a Otome no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- ¿Como? no puede ser que esas tres estupidas esten con Makoto.

-Pues amiga ahora lo ves y lo sabes

-No puedo tener tanta mala leche,Dios no las soporto

-Otome,no puedes enojarte que les haya tocado el mismo curso son de primer a o,y nosotras estamos en tercer a o ademas creo que deberian estar bien ellos y tranquilos.

-Por favor Nannako, no seas tan ''Phoebe''

- ¿No soy tan que?

-Es que te pareces a un personaje de una comedia americana que ya no se trasmite aqui

- Tu viendo una comedia americana?

-Yo no,mi hermana,al parecer le gustan mucho esas comedias en ingles,por cierto odio el humor sadico americano

-A mi si me gustan ademas todas las peliculas americanas tienen un buen ''soundtrack''

- ¿Un que?

-Soundtrack,es banda sonora en ingles

-Es horrible como se prununcia,pareciera que rompiera algo.

-A mi si me gusta

-Alla tu,pero igual no quite a que este furiosa

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

-No te preocupes tengo todo pleneado.

Mientras los chicos ivan entrando a su salon,casi ni se hablaban pero aun asi Kotonoha y Sekai decidieron sentrase solas,  
>y solo Septsuna decidio sentarse con Makoto fue ahi cuando despues de una semana sin hablarle decidio hablarle.<p>

- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

- Que dices Septsuna?

-Digo de que haras conmigo y con ellas, ¿Acaso no piensas arreglar las cosas?

-Pero, es que yo,pasaron cosas raras estos dias,y no creo que ellas me querran hablar.

-Si no le preguntas nunca lo sabras,sera mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Es que,no lo se,pasaron bastantes cosas,no quiero mas enfrentamientos,encima de todo...

-Por Dios no seas tan cobarde,mira no se tu pero yo si aclarare todo,justo cuando esto pasa.

- ¿Que cosa pasa?

-La estupida de Otome tiene algo contigo parece

-Es mi amiga y es buena

-Eso es lo que te crees tu Makoto,pero vamos ,en el recreo hablaremos

Makoto se queda en silencio,esta muy nervioso por lo que acaba de decir Septsuna.

Era la clase de sociologia y hablaban de las malas influencia que causaban tanto la sociedad,  
>la television o la radio era un tema que todos participaron y prestaron atencion.<p>

En ese momento suena el timbre del recreo y el profesor les dice que pueden salir,  
>en ese momento Septsuna detiene a Makoto.<p>

-Esperate aqui,las llamare yo

Entonces,antes de que ellas salgan las llama casi gritando

-Sekai,Kotonoha,vengan aqui.

Tanto Sekai como Kotonoha fueron hasta donde estaban Septsuna y Makoto,aunque lo dudaron un poco al principio.

- ¿Que sucede Septsuna? ¿Por que nos llamaste?

-Sekai,Kotonoha,las llame porque quiero que de una vez por todas arreglemos las cosas entre ustedes 3.

- De que hablas?

-Tu lo sabes Sekai,el que ustedes se hayan peleado ,por un chico

-Es que el era mi novio pero ella me lo quito

-Yo me habia enamorado de el

-Dios mio,aceptenlo,ustedes se enamoraron del mismo chico,los tres tienen la culpa,  
>de que todo haya ocurrido<p>

-Dime Septsuna, ¿Por que es mi culpa tambien?

-Tu Makoto,te dije que cuidaras a Sekai,tambien que si ya no querias a Kotonoha,  
>que la dejaras, pero no hiciste nbinguna de las dos cosas que te dije,yo que ellas,<br>te hubiera descuartizado

- ¿QUEEE?-dijieron los tres.

-Era broma,pero de matarlo lo haria,y ustedes dos tambien son culpables

- ¿Yo por que tengo la culpa?

-A ti te decia varias veces que Makoto tenia que estar con Sekai,y que el ya no te queria,  
>pero tu te encaprichaste cone el y asi te fueron mal las cosas<p>

- ¿Y yo por que tengo la culpa tambien?

-Mira Sekai, a ti te apoyaba y fui una buena amiga cuando te enamoraste de el pero tuviste mal en haberte metido entre ellos dos que eran ya novios,aunque te apoye,  
>no debiste nunca,porque le quitaste el novio.<p>

-Pero,yo las amaba a las dos

-Por favor Makoto,no puedes decir eso,tu ni siquiera sabias a quien amabas,  
>todo era una obsesion que tu tenias,bueno que los tres tenian.<p>

- ¿Pero que dices?,yo amaba a Makoto,el era un buen novio,un chico exepcional,  
>pero el me enga o.<p>

-Kotonoha,tu no hables de enga ar porque tu hiciste lo mismo con su amigo,  
>no lo niegues todos lo saben y tu y Makoto han tenido sexo.<p>

-Oye Septsuna creo que no es el momento...

-Dejame terminar Sekai,quiero que los tres dejen todas sus diferencias,realmente me caen bien incluso tu Kotonoha,solo que debia haberte conocido mejor

- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

-Por favor reconciliense,haganse los amigos que eran antes,pero esta vez yo quiero incluirme,  
>aprendan de sus errores pero entierren el pasado.<p>

- Piensas que es facil olvidarse de todo?

-No Sekai,pero tampoco es imposible,ademas ya todos nos tienen en la mira, ¿que ganamos?,  
>nada,muchas peleas,muchas mentiras,asi no se gana nada<p>

-En eso tienes razon Septsuna

-Miren,yo tambien estoy molesta por todo,me conosco y se que yo soy muy fria,dominante,  
>y juzgo a los demas sin saber,pero yo por lo menos admito y sigo para adelante,<br>no me quedo siempre en el atras,deberian hacer lo mismo,principalmente ustedes dos,  
>chicas eran amigas segun creo yo,y no se preocupen que el amor verdadero nos llegara a todos nosotros.<p>

Los chicos se miran unos a otros,hasta que por fin Makoto decide hablar.

-Chicas,Septsuna tiene razon,yo lamento haber jugado con ustedes y hacer que se peleen,  
>es que era la primera vez que tenia un nosviazgo y recien experimentaba el primer amor adolescente,<br>no fue mi intencion lastimarlas,estoy avergonzado con mi actitud de cobarde y poco hombre que tuve,  
>por favor perdonenme,no se preocupen que nos las buscare mas ni caere de nuevo en seduciones absurdas.<p>

-Yo a Makoto lo perdono,se nota su sinceridad en los ojos no sean tan duras por favor

-Esta bien,mira Makoto,no me gusto que hayas sido un cobarde en no dejar a Kotonoha,  
>cuando realmente no la amabas y que estes conmigo a la vez,yo tambien estuve mal,pero,<br>eres una buena persona ,todos cometemos errores y esta bien te perdono pero,  
>que no se repita nunca mas<p>

-Te lo prometo,gracias Sekai.

- ¿Tu Kotonoha?

-Bien,a mi tampoco me gusto que me hayas en adado,aunque haya echo lo mismo,  
>y no haber querido ver la realidad,pero como dijo Sekai,el hombre nunca se cansa de tropezar con la misma piedra,todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad,<br>te perdono,pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Gracias Kotonoha

- ¿Y ustedes dos tienen algo que decir?

-Primero yo,yo quiero disculparme contigo Makoto de haber aprovechado para estar contigo,  
>no debi interponerme en tu relación,y a ti Kotonoha lamento haberte traicionado,<br>tu no te lo merecias eres una buena persona,espero que tu perdones,lamento todo lo que hize.

-Te perdono Sekai,yo no debi haberte ilusionado con algo irreal que no croe haber sentido tampoco.

-Gracias Makoto

-Y yo,Sekai te perdono,fuiste casi mi primera amiga,no tuviste la culpa de haberte enamorado,  
>el amor es asi,pero te perdono<p>

-Gracias Kotonoha.

-Bien ahora faltas tu

-Si,primero tu Makoto,lamento haberte enga ado con tu amigo,y de no dejarte en paz,  
>cuando tu estabas confundido,lamento no haber sido una buena novia contigo antes,lo lamento.<p>

-No te preocupes Kotonoha,te perdono,eres una persona maravillosa,y gracias por haber sido mi primera novia.

-Gracias Makoto.

-Sekai,lamento hberte tratado mal,incluso de abofetearte aquella vez,eres una gran persona,  
>perdoname por todo,nunca debi juzgarte,lo lamento mucho<p>

-Te perdono,tu tambien eres una gran persona,no fue tu culpa estabas enamorada,eso era todo

-Gracias Sekai.

-Bien me alegra que todo se haya aclarado,y chicas disculpenme por todo,solo quiero que todo se arregle,  
>espero que sigamos asi.<p>

De repente suena el timbre

-Creo que se termino el recreo

-Asi es,pero oigan en el proximo nos reuniremos,si es que quieren

-Por mi esta bien

-Por mi tambien

Mientras caminaban derecho al salon Septsuna quedo en sus pensamientos..

_''Esto sera el comienzo de una nueva amistad''_

Asi pasaron las horas y despues del colegio se reunieron en el parque,  
>y estuvieron un buen rato,ellos por fin empezaron la verdadera amistad,<br>algo que realmente antes no tuvieron,pero la vida da segundas oportunidades.

Pasaron los dias y esa amistad crecia,cierto dia en el parque Kotonoha y Sekai,  
>se encontraban conversndo de todo lo nuevo que vivieron<p>

-Dios es increible,todo lo que nos sucedio en tres semanas

-Asi es Sekai,a pesar de todos nuestro problemas,todo se arreglo,  
>y ahora eres mi mejor amiga de vuelta<p>

-Y tu la mia,lastima que Septsuna y Makoto no esten aqui con nosotras,  
>¿por cierto a donde ivan?<p>

-Makoto acompaño a Septsuna a una clase de frances algo asi,ademas a Makoto le gusta el frances

-Eso me di cuenta,por cierto Makoto pasa demasiado tiempo con ella

-Me di cuenta,pero no me molesta mucho

-Oye Sekai, ¿Tu crees que el y ella terminen...? tu sabes

- ¿El y Ella?,no lo creo,bueno en realidad no se,el demostro que cambio,  
>pero ella es muy difícil<p>

-Si pero parece que le gusta Makoto

-Siempre le gusto,simplemente que no lo perseguia mucho.

-A mi no me molestaria que ella este con el,digo son algo parecidos

- ¿Sabes Kotonoha?, ami tampoco me molesta que esten juntos,harian una linda parejita

-Que lindo seria,por fin serian felices ellos dos

-Si aunque debamos aceptarlo nosotras,Makoto no era para nosotras

-Claro que no,nosotras debemos aceptar la realidad,pero creo que estaremoss solas

-Asi es,pero estaria feliz que por lo menos Septsuna sea feliz con el chico que le gusta

-A mi tambien,deberian ser felices esos chicos

Mientras tanto seiguen conversando no se daban cuenta que Otome habia pasado por ahi y se detuvo a escucharlas escondida mientras pensaba ella misma.

_''No puede ser,ahora son amigas de el ,pero preparence que yo no me voy a quedar tranquila'_

Mientras tanto Makoto y Septsuna

-Gracias Makoto por haberme acompañado a casa

-No tienes que darmelas Septsuna,eres mi amiga y gracias a ti pude cambiar

- ¿Por que gracias a mi?

-Tu me hiciste entrar en razon,ademas no voy a olvidar lo que paso esa noche entre nosotros

-La verdad que eres unica Septsuna,espero que el chico que este contigo sea un afortunado

-Y yo espero que tu encuentres al amor de tu vida,pero esta vez sepas cuidar el amor

-Si,esta vez cuidare la oportunidad que me de la vida a mi

-Eso espero,bueno Makoto tengo que entrar acuerdate que te dije,que tengo que ir de compras con mama

-Si,esta bien,nos veremos ma ana en el colegio como siempre

-Asi es nos vemos Makoto

-Adios amiga.

Ambos se despiden y Septsuna entra a su casa mientras que Makoto camina muy pnsativo

_''No entiendo que pasa,pero de repente me senti feliz estando contigo pero a la vez me siento mal si te vas''_

Makoto sigue pensativo,pero asume que paso una linda tarde con Septsuna.

Mientras Sepstuna piensa en su habitacion

_''Todavia me sigue gustando Makoto,pero debo olvidarlo,no quiero problemas,_  
><em>pero no dejo de quererlo''<em>

Se quedo muy pensativa hasta que llegaron sus padres

Mientras Sekai y Kotonoha seguian en el parque ambas reian cuando recordaron lo que han vivido.

-Ja,no puedo creer todo lo que he hecho

-No te quejes yo hize mas jaja

-Pero que bien que nos hayamos arreglado,es decir me caes super bien Sekai

-Y tu a mi Kotonoha

-Amigas para siempre seremos

-Si, amigas para siempre

-Que conmovedor,digo casi se me pinta un lagrimon jaja-decia Otome mientras aparecia

- ¿Tu aqui? ¿Que rayos quieres?

-Uy! Sekia,calma que yo solo las espiaba a ustedes dos

- ¿Espiarnos? ¿Por que?

-Ay Kotonoha,tu siempre tan estupida y tan ingenua

-No le digas esas cosa, y dime que quieres aqui, que nadie te llamo

-Sekai, Tu defendiendola a tu nueva amiguita? digo nueva porque hace unas semanas atras casi se matan,  
>y claro deben ser ahor ustedes parejita<p>

-Eso a ti no te importa,vete de una vez y dejanos en paz

-Basta Kotonoha que yo las seguire molestando,noche y dia por todos los dias de su vida.

-Metete con nosotras y te va a pesar

-Callate maldita bruja

-Otome o te dirigas asi a Sekai y vete

-Ay,las enamoradas del Makoto se defienden,uy uy uy,se pone bueno

- Dime ¿que quieres para que nos dejes en paz?

-A ver que quiero,buen pregunta Sekai,bien,bien ,bien quiero algo

- Que quieres?-dijieron las dos

-Quiero que se besen,peor un beso ehhh..frances es decir de lengua

-Estas loca-volvieron a decir las dos

-Bien entonces me quedare aqui,y debo admitir que no soy buena compañía,  
>ay por cierto no es Makoto Lennon el de allá<p>

Las chicas se dan vuelta a ver y se preguntan quien es Makoto Lennon

-Jajaja,si que son estupidas por Dios.

-Vete por favor

-No Kotonoha,yo ya dije,hagan los que le pedi,o seguire molestando

-maldita seas,Sekai myo lo lamento...

-No te preocupes,todo para que ella se vaya

En ese momento pasa algo sorprendente,Kotonoha y Sekai se besan,  
>pero se dan un gran beso de lengua pero no ven que Otome les saca una foto,<br>sin flash ni ruido.

Las chicas dejan de besarse ruborizadas,mientras Otome rie despiadadamente

-Eso estuvo muy lindo,pero ¿saben que?hoy las dejare,pero no crean que no volvere,  
>seguire molestandolas,todos sabran su relacion secreta<p>

- ¿De que hablas?

-Tu lo sabes Sekai,ahora quedate con tu noviecita,adios guapas

Otome se va caminando riendose,mientras Sekai y Kotonoha se quedan heladas,  
>nbo saben de lo que ella seria capaz<p>

- ¿Sabes Sekai?,me asuste con Otome

-Yo tambien,disculpame por el beso

-Tu disculpame a mi,pero te confienso algo,me gusto tu beso,besas lindo

-Gracias, a mi tambien me gusto tu beso,besas muy lindo tambien

-Creo que debemos cuidarnos de ella,no entiendo por que no estamos felices algun dia

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo

Las chicas se quedan un rato mas hasta que cada una va a su casa,esa noche en la casa de Septsuna mientras ella cenaba con sus padres

- ¿De verdad papa que vendra ese matrimonio amigo de ustedes?

-Si hija,la familia Kiou,sus gemelos tienen tu edad ,llegan mañana de Estados Unidos.

-Deben ser como todos los americanos,unos idiotas

-Te equivocas,ellos eran de aqui,pero hace un tiempo se marcharon

- ¿Por que mama?

-Y se le orecio un trabajo alla y lo aprovecharon,pero ahora se quedaron sin trabajo alla y pudieron tener trabajo aqui,que ironico

- ¿Entonces vendran ala escuela sus hijos?

-Si,he hablado por telefono y pude ayudarlos a que consigan dos lugares en la escuela.

-Que mal,tendre que ver a dos americanos en la escuela

-Hija,son buenos chicos ademas te dije que son asiaticos como nosotros,  
>solo que hablan ingles tambien<p>

-Odio el ingles,de seguro se sabran series y caricaturas y hasta peliculas americanas

-Es posible,pero no es nada malo

-Mama por favor,nosotros no vemos esas cosas y dices ahora que no es malo

-Es que realmente no es malo,no es bueno que juzgues sin saber hija,primero conoce despues opina

-Esta bien mama

Despues de cenar Septsuna decide acostarse,pero se siente muy inquieta.

Mientras se acostaba pensaba para ella

_''Genial,lo que faltaba que americanos vengan a la escuela,pero puede que mama tenga razon,_  
><em>no deberia juzgar,pero Como seran los gemelos Kiou? espero que no sean creidos espero que no estropeen nuestra amistad''<em>

Seguia pensativa hasta que se pudo dormir pensando que es el comienzo de una nueva amistad acordada.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:**

**Espero que les haya gustado,quise que se hagan amigos,asi empieza la trama original de esta historia.**  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado,comenten que me gustan los comentarios,acepto cualquier critica,<strong>  
><strong>siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:''Nuevos compañeros''**

Era martes a la mañana chicas ivan a a la escuela juntas,hasta que se encuentran con makoto y conversan sobre lo que iva a pasar hoy.

-Hola chicas,Septsuna ¿Que te ocurre?

-Tu sabes Makoto es que hoy vienen a estudiar los hermanos Kiou

- ¿Quienes?

-Los hijos de amigos de mis padres,son gemelos

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo de que sean gemelos?

-Ay Makoto,no es porque sean gemelos

-Pero dijiste que lo eran

-Makoto! no significa que me molesta que sean gemelos, lo que me molestan,  
>es que vienen de Estados Unidos<p>

- ¿AMERICANOS?

-Viven alli desde que eran chicos,pero segun mis padres dicen que nacieron aqui

-Entonces son asiaticos.

-No Kotonoha,son americanos

- Que problema hay que sean ¿AMERICANOS?

-Odio a los americanos Sekai

-Pero ¿Por que?

-Los americanos son malas personas,ademas critican animes y nuestra cultura,  
>donde ellos son muchisimo peores,pero nadie dice nada porque son americanos<p>

-Septsuna estas exagerando

-No Kotonoha,no exagero solo que me molesta que nosotros,los asiáticos seamos tan generosos,mientras esos americanos nos critican,y nos discriminan,porque supongo que si nosotros vamos a su país,o cualquiera de América nos discriminan y nos miran de arriba a abajo.

-Septsuna tiene razon,ellos no aceptan a los inmigrantes,y si nos miran,  
>de arriba a abajo<p>

-Por favor Makoto,no todos son asi,ademas aqui tambien son igual,buenos y malos hay en todos lados y generosos y avaros tambien hay en todos lados, así que no generalizen

-Sekai,tu siempre buscas el lado bueno...

-No Makoto,es la verdad, no generalizes porque estan equivocados ustedes dos.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-decia Kotonoha mientras saca su reloj y dice- No,mejor entremos que va a tocar el timbre.

Ellos van entrando mientras Otome y sus amigas conversan cada una con un chico al lado.

-Es una buena onda que hayamos conseguido novios nosotras.

-Asi es Nannako,yo estoy feliz contigo Satoshi

-Y yo estoy bien contigo,no puedo creer lo hermosa que eres

-Amigo te felicito estamos con chicas muy lindas,mirame a mi con Nannako

-Ya lo se Shingo

- ¿Y tu Jedite?, ¿No estas bien con Akiko?

-Si hermano,lo estoy

-Yo soy feliz con Jedite chicas

-Me alegro mucho Akiko,sera mejor entrar antes que toque el timbre.

Ya habia tocado el timbre una vez adentro todos permanecieron callados,hasta que el profesor hablo por fin.

-Buenos dias alumnos,hoy como veran habra dos compañeros nuevos

En eso entra el director y se dirige a todos.

-Buenos dias a todos,quiero anunciarles que hay dos alumnos nuevos,pasen por favor

Todos por curiosidad miran a la puerta en eso entras dos chicos iguales,de pelo rubio y ojos muy azules y la piel blanca no muy altos,son japoneses pero tienen unos pocos rasgos distintos en la cara,sin duda parecen dos mu ecos de procelana.

-Bien ellos son Sochi y Suchi Kiou,vienen de muy lejos despues de muchos años,por favor ustedes dos integrense y bienvenidos-diciendo esto el director se retira,dejando a los dos nuevos chicos mientras el profesor empieza a hablar.

-Muy bien,¿ Por que no se presentan? ¿Quien empieza? ¿Que tal tu?

-Ok,bueno yo soy Sochi Michael Kiou,y me gusta mucho los deportes,como el beisbol,y me gusta mucho cantar toco el piano soy bueno en mecanica.

-Interesante, Algo mas te gusta?

-Bueno,soy bueno en frances e ingles,tambien soy bueno dibujando y haciendo manualidades.

-Bien parece que eres un chico genio diria yo,pero bueno ojala tengas suerte aquí,a ver tu eres su hermano ¿Por que no hablas tu tambien?

-Ok,yo soy Suchi,Kieran Kiou,bueno a mi me gustan tambien los deportes como el Basckeboll tambien me gusta cantar y toco la guitarra soy bueno cocinando.

-Bien,veo que tu tambien eres un prodigio ¿A ti tambien te gusta algo mas?

-Si,soy bueno en Ingles e Italiano,tambien soy bueno escribiendo literatura.

-Por Dios,no se que pero tu tambien pareces ser un genio,la verdad es que son chicos extraordinarios,pero diganme ¿De donde vienen?

-De California-respondio Sochi y siguio-vivimos alli desde que teniamos casi dos a os

-Toda una vida han vivido ¿Pero como llegaron a parar alli? y ¿por que vinieron?

-Bueno es que cuando eramos ni os nuestros padres se les presento una oportunidad para trabajar en una gran empresa alli-decia esta vez Suchi y siguio-nosotros,nacimos aca pero tuvimos que irnos desde peque os y vivimos mucho tiempo fuera,ahora la crisis hizo que volvieramos aqui y pudieron consegui un trabajo nuestro padres,  
>por eso hemos vuelto.<p>

-Bueno,es una historia interante la que les toco,pero se ve que han aprendido muchas cosas todos estos a os y hablan bien el japones aunque tengan un acento distinto al nuestro

-Hemos aprendido japones por nuestros padres-dijo Suchi

-Y tambien fuimos a una academia de idiomas-dijo esta vez Sochi

-Pero parece que ustedes aprendieron bastante y por loque me entere,tienen muy buenas calificaciones,sean bienvenidos y un consejo cuiden todo lo que hayan aprendido,si ustedes lo cuidan llegaran a mucho.

-Gracias-dijieron los dos hermanos

-Muy bien,ahora tomen asiento,no crean ustedes porque nos hayamos quedado conversando no hay clases.

Todos pusieron mala cara con el comentario del profesor,mientras que los chicos querian ubicarse viero dos asientos disponibles solo, qué e esta vez no podia sentarse juntos ellos,sino que esos lugares los compartian con alguien mas.

Makoto y Septsuna estaban sentados juntos,solo Sekai y Kotonoha estaban sentadas solas.

De repente Sochi se acerca y dice- Disculpa puedo sentarme aqui?

-Si claro-contesta Sekai

Suchi tambien se acerca y dice- Me podria sentar aqui?

-Si sientate-contesta Kotonoha

-Muy bien clases comenzemos las clases

Mientras el profesor comenzaba los chicos por su parte conversaban despacio

-Me parecen buenos chicos

-Septsuna, ¿A ti quien te entiende? dijiste cualquier guarrada de los americanos,y ahora te parecen buenas personas

-No son americanos,son japoneses criados en Estados Unidos

-Septsuna,eso era lo que te dijimos

-Hay Makoto, es que ustedes tenian razon no debo juzgar,parecen buenos chicos,  
>simpaticos,inteligentes...Ay esta bien son guapisimos y tienen un lindo cuerpo<p>

- ¿QUEEEEEE?-grito Makoto sin querer haciendo que todos miraran

-Silencio por favor que estamos en clases-dijo el profesor enojado

-Perdon-dijieron Makoto y Septsuna

-Eres un tonto

-Pero tu me olvidaste de pronto,yo te gustaba

-Y me gustas

- ¿De verdad?

-Cambiemos de tema, o mejor concentremonos

-Esta bien pero no te enojes

Mientras tanto Sekai y Sochi estaban callados igual que Suchi y Kotonoha

-Hola,me llamo Sochi Michael Kiou mucho gusto

-Hola mUcho gusto tambien yo soy Sekai Saionji

-Tienes un bonito nombre

Gracias tu tambien, ¿Vienes de California no es cierto?

-Asi es

- ¿Que tal es?

-Es una linda cuidad,hay muchos lugares famosos

-Guau,me encantaria conocer California

-Es hermoso ese lugar,aunque ya me parece que aqui es mejor

Sekai lo miro y se sonrojo un poco mientras que Sochi le sonrie

Mientras Kotonoha y Suchi tambien hablan

-Mucho gusto soy Suchi Kieran Kiou,un placer conocerte

-Yo soy Kotonoha Katsura,el placer es mio

-Tu nombre si que es bonito

-Gracias,el tuyo tambien lo es, ¿De verdad conoces California?

-Asi es

- ¿Como es alli?

-Es un lugar genial,y muy centrico esta de lo mas padrisimo

-Me encantaria conocer California seria lindo

-Es un hermoso lugar,pero creo que aqui es mucho mejor

Despues de decir eso Suchi le sonrio a Kotonoha haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Mientras Sekai y Sochi

- ¿ Así que eres bueno en manualidades?

-Si,me gusta el arte mas que nada ¿A ti te gusta?

-Mucho no,pero me gustan las exposiciones

-Eso esta bien, ¿Te gusta algo a ti?

-Me gusta tocar la guitarra,cantar y me gusta bailar Jazz y ballet

-Debes ser una gran bailarina

- No,solo que me gusta bailar esas dos cosas,ademas me gustan las canciones en ingles

-A mi tambien, ¿Te gustan la television americana?

-Si,pero lo que me gusta muchisimo son ''los simpsons''

- ¿De verdad?,tambien ami lastima que aqui no los dan

-Maldito el tema nuclear

-Pero me supongo que conoces la paguina

-Si,Kotonoha y yo la vemos estan subtitulados los capítulos,porque estan en español mexicano o latino

-Si, lo se

-Me gusta ese idioma

-Ami tambien me gusta

Mientras tambien Kotonoha y Suchi hablan

-¿ De verdad eres bueno en la cocina?

-Asi es,me gusta mucho cocinar,me encantan los postres y todo de gastronomía ¿Te gusta tambien a ti?

-Si,pero no tanto,no soy buena cocinando,pero me encantan los concursos de cocina

-Eso es bueno ¿Y que te gusta a ti?

-Me gusta cantar, tocar el piano y me gusta bailar el ballet y el jazz

-Entonces eres una gran bailarina

-No tanto,me gusta bailar esas dos danzas y ademas me gustan las canciones en ingles

-Guau a mi tambien me gusta,como la television americana y ¿Te gusta tambien a si?

-Si,me encanta,aunque lo que me gusta mas es esa caricatura americana llamada ''los simpsons''

-Por Dios,a mi tambien me gustan,aunque aqui no dan la serie

-Si lo se,maldito el tema nuclear

-Pero debes conocer la paguina oficial

-Si la conosco,con Sekai siempre la vemos,pero los capitulos estan subtitulados,porque estan en español latino o mexicano

-Asi es

-Pero me gusta ese idioma

-Que coincidencia a mi tambien me gusta

Mientras Makoto y Septsuna

- ¿De que tanto estaran hablando?

-Oye, ¿desde cuando te interesa de que hablan ?

-Es que ya te dije mis motivos,ademas quisiera conocerlos son guapisimos

- ¿Mas que yo?

-¿ Estas celoso?

-No,claro que no Makoto Itou nunca esta celoso, ademas media escuela muere por mi

-Ya se agrando el sexsimbol,pero si no te molesta no me fijare en ti

-Oye

- ¿Que?

-Nada celoso

-No estoy celoso

-Si lo estas

-No lo estoy

-Ay, si lo estas

-QUE NO LO ESTOY MALDICION!

-ALUMNO ITOU, ¿LE PARECE QUE YO TAMBIEN GRITE ASI ESTAMOS A MANO?,  
>¿LE PARECE BIEN QUE USTED GRITE EN MI CLASE?<p>

-No profesor,lo lamento

-A la proxima se queda sin recreo en detencon, ¿me oyo?

-Si se or lo lamento de nuevo

-Bueno volvamos a la clase-decia el profesor mientras seguia explicando

-Te lo mereces por un bobo celoso

-Septsuna ya te dije...

-Si lo se,no te aguantas un chiste,eres un amargado

-Muy graciosa

- ¿Te diste cuenta? jaja.

-Si claro

La hora trancurre normal,hasta que suena el timbre y deciden salir todos.

-¿Chicas Vienen?

-Si Septsuna,Sochi ve con nosotros-decia Sekai

- ¿Que?

-Ven con nosotros

-Si,Y tu tambien Suchi ven con nosotros-decia Kotonoha

- ¿Yo tambien?

-Pues claro,ven

Todos salen al patio,se sientan bajo un lindo arbol y conversan muy animadamente.

- ¿ Así que ustedes son de Estados Unidos?-pregunta Makoto

-En realidad no,nos mudamos cuando Sochi y yo teniamos solo dos años,es por eso que no recordamos cuando fuimos a vivir alli

-Etienden muy bien el japones, ¿Como lo aprendieron?

-Es que nuestro padres no los ense aron y nacimos aqui es lo natural,ademas Sochi y yo hemos ido a escuelas de idiomas.

-Pero ustedes hablan un japones raro-decia Septsuna

-Es que hemos aprendido bien el japones pero sin querer tambien aprendimos el ingles-decia Suchi

- ¿Pero aprendieron los dos idiomas juntos?

-Algo asi,es que al ense arnos los dos idiomas se mezclaron,por eso hablamos ingles con acento japones y nuestro japones con acento ingles-decia Sochi

-Pero lo que me sorprende son sus colores del pelo y sus rasgos y,eso no puede ser por toda una vida que hayan vivido alli.

-Es que tenemos unos tios que si son americanos-contesto Sochi

-Y ellos son rubios,por eso tenemos los rasgos americanos y somos rubios,y ademas por eso tambien nuestros segundos nombres son en ingles

-Guau,ustedes dos sin que son interesantes-contesto Makoto sorprendido total.

-No, no somos interesantes,solo que nos criamos entre dos culturas nada mas

-Asi es,ademas nos gustan los animes como una caricatura americana

-A Sekai y a Kotonoha les gusta esa serie llamada '_'los saimons''_

-Septsuna,te dije que no son lo saimons

-Pero Sekai, ¿No se llaman asi esos amarillos?

-No,se llaman '_'Los Simpsons''_

-Kotonoha tu si que no te olvidas de esa estupida caricatura

-Ami me gustan-dijo Sochi

-Tambien a mi-dijo Suchi

Ellos seguian conversando hasta que aparecieron Otome sus novio y su grupito.

-Vaya, A quien tenemos aqui?

- ¿Que quieres Otome?-pregunto Septsuna

-Como siempre a molestar,tu Makoto me has traicionado

-Lo lamento Otome,lo se todo, ¿Sabes que?,olvidate que eramos amigos,no quiero volver a hablarte

-No me importa,yo tengo ami novio cosa que ninguno de ustedes cuatro no tienen

-No nos importa,para nada

-Si claro-decia mientras se reia pero en ese momento dejo de hacerlo al ver a Sochi y a Suchi

-¿PERO QUE ESTO? ¿QUE HACEN DOS AMERICANOS AQUI?-Decia Shingo

-Oye, ¿Cual es tu problema?

- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA MAKOTO?,HAY DOS AMERICANOS AQUI EN LA ESCUELA,DOS MALDITOS RUBIOS AMERICANOS

-Oye, nosotros somos japonenes-se defendio Sochi

-SI NO ME DIGAS

-Si,mi hermano tiene razon somo japoneses pero nos mudamos a Estados Unidos,  
>cuando teniamos dos a os<p>

-SI CLARO,SU ACENTO LOS IDENTIFICA A USTEDES DOS!

-Es que los dos aprendieron japones y el ingles-los defendio Septsuna y siguio -Ademas eso no te incumbe asi que no seas discriminativO

-Tu no defiendes tu patria-dijo Otome esta vez y siguio-PERO AHORA LO PAGARAN!

Se van dejandolos consternados a los chicos

-Creo que se enojaron mucho-dice Suchi

-Perdonen no queria que ustedes pelearan-decia Sochi

-No se preocupen no tuvieron la culpa ellos no nos agradan-dijo Kotonoha

-Septsuna, ¿que raro que tu lo haya defendido?-dijo Sekai

-Es que ustedes tienen razon,hay buenas personas como malas en todos lados,prometo no generalizar mas

-Yo tambien juzge mal,prometo tambien no generalizar mas

-Me pone bien escuhar eso-dice Kotonoha

-Esos son nuestro amigos-dice Sekai

-Pero es lo mismo,por nuestra culpa los trataron mal-dice Sochi

-Ellos tratan mal a todos,asi que no nos sorprendemos si los tratan mal a ustedes-dice Sekai

-Que buena onda que ustedes son buenas personas-dice Suchi

-Es que es bueno tener nuevos amigos,mas si tienen vidad impresionantes-dice Kotonoha

Mientras Otome y su grupito

-No puedo creerlo,ahora tenenmos que aguantar a estos malditos americanos

-Lo se Otome,y lo peor de todos que nos van a obligar a que lo respetemos

-No Shingo,te aseguro que antes muerta a respetar gente que hable ingles o sea rubia o de otro pais

-No te preocupes amor porque a mis padres no les va a hacer gracia que dos americanos esten aqui

-¿Amor que estas haciendo?

-Hare una llamada a mi papa,esto tiene que ser pronto-dice Shingo mientras marca a su celular

-¿Hola Hijo que sucede? ¿Por que me has llamado?

-Papa,ha ocurrido algo terrible, en la escuela hay americanos

- ¿QUE? ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Americanos? ¿En tu escuela?

-Si papa,el director integro a dos americanos,¿ Sabes lo que es peor?

- ¿Que es hijo?

-Son rubios, y de ojos azules

-Esto no lo tolero,que seas americanos hablen ingles y lo peor que sean rubios,no voy a permitirlo

-Lo se papa,pero ven a la escuela,porque puede ser que nos obligen a aceptar a esos malditos americanos

-Eso si que no!,antes muero a que te obligen a hacer semejante barbarie!,no te preocupes hijo ire a tu escuela ese director me va a oir.

-Si papa,pero ven pronto por favor

-No te preocupes hijo,ire en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias papa,tengo que colgar acaba de sonar el timbre

-Adios hijo,ire en cuanto pueda-colgo el telefono

-Listo,problema resuelto les aseguro que eso malditos rubios se iran pronto

-Eso espero amor,no quisiera compartir el mismo techo que esos malditos americanos idiotas

_Mientras tanto los demas..._

-Chicos, ¿Que les parece si despues vamos al cafe a merendar?-Pregunta Septsuna

-Hay amiga,tu si que eres una bipolar,pero por mi esta bien-Dice Sekai

-Me agrada la idea a mi tambien-Dice Kotonoha

-Yo opino lo mismo,vamos vengan-dice esta vez Makoto

-Bueno...creo que aceptaria-dice Suchi

-Esta bien,yo tambien acepto-dice Sochi

-Bien entonces a la salida iremos a merendar-dijo Septsuna.

Una vez en clases el papa de Shingo llega a la escuela y se encuentra hablando con el profesor

-Buenos Dias señor Ketchun ¿A que le debo su visita?

-Mi hijo Shingo me dijo que en la escuela hay dos chicos rubios que vienen de america

-Si asi es,vienen de Estados Unidos

- ¿Como permite que dos americanos estudien aqui ?

-Pues diculpeme pero no le veo nada malo que Suchi y Sochi hayan ingresado en este colegio.

- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?,son americanos y rubios,no quiero que sigan en el mismo colegio que mi hijo

-Lo lamento mucho pero los alumnos Kiou no se iran si no lo decicen ellos mismos

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Aceptar americanos aqui en nuestra patria?, ¿Usted sabe con quien habla?

-En esta institucion no se dicrimina a nadie,mucho menos a personas como yo y usted,Y si se bien con quien hablo

- ¿ME ESTA COMPARANDO CON DOS AMERICANOS DE PELO AMARILLO ?

-Mire señor,en primer lugar no me grite,esta institucion acepta a cualquier alumno sin importar de donde sea.

-Pero ellos no son de este pais,son de pelo amarillo, ¿Acaso ya se olvido de su patria? no es patriotista como muestra los alumnos ser

-Disculpe señor ser patriota no es lo mismo que discriminar, aqui nadie se discrimina,ademas esos chicos nacieron aqui pero,a los dos años se han mudado a Estados Unidos y saben perfectamente las dos culturas como los dos idiomas

-PERO IGUAL SON AMERICANOS DE PELO AMARILLO,NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO CONVIVA CON AMERICANOS,NO VOY A TOLERAR SEMEJANTE LOCURA Y ATROCIDAD

-Ya le dije señor que aqui no se discrimina a nadie,y haga lo que quiera con su hijo,anotelo a otra escuela si quiere

- ¿NO LOS VA SACAR DE LA ESCUELA A ESOS AMERICANOS ?,EXIJO QUE LOS SAQUE IMEDIATAMENTE!

-LOS ALUMNOS SOCHI Y SUCHI KIOU SE QUEDARAN AQUI EN ESTE ESTABLECIMIENTO Y PUNTO FINAL,SI NO LE GUSTA ANOTE A SU HIJO A OTRA INSTITUCION

-USTED NO TIENE RAICES,NO DEFIENDE A SU PATRIA

-Uno puede defender a su patria pero no significa que sea discriminativo,mucho menos por diferencias etnicas,buenas tardes señor Ketchun

En ese momento el papa de Shingo se marcha furioso de la oficina del director y de la escuela.

Pasan las horas y llega la hora de salida donde los chicos salen los seis juntos

-Bien chicos, ¿Estan listos?-pregunta Makoto

-Bueno en realidad deberiamos pasar por casa para avisar-dice Sochi

-Bueno avisen y salgamos,no va a ser por mucho tiempo-dice Sekai

-Pero,creo que no nos dejaran-dice Suchi

-Si no preguntan no sabran-dice Kotonoha

Todos se dirigen hacia la casa de Sochi y Suchi,hasta que llegan a la puerta y esperan afuera mientras los gemelos entran.

-Espero que los dejen

-Septsuna a pesar que a ti no te caia bien la idea de que amaricanos se junten con nosotros

-Makoto,yo cometi un error al juzgar ademas hay tres razones,la primera es que aprendi mi leccion no debo juzgar ni generalizar,aunque debo admitir que no me gusta los estadounidenses pero no debo juzgar...

-En eso tienes razon,yo tambien juzge muy mal-Dijo Makoto.

-La segunda razon es que ellos no son realmente americanos,son asiaticos como nosotros porque nacieron aquí,solo que vivieron desde chiquitos alla y por mucho tiempo...

-Asi es Septsuna,ademas hablan ingles y japones bien aunque sus acentos los distinguen,pero tienen dos culturas en una y eso es muy interesante-Dijo otra vez Makoto.

-Bueno y mi tercera razon es que...bueno...son los gemelos mas hermosos que vi en mi vida,nunca vi chicos tan hermosos como ellos,digo si existiera una version masculina de la ''venus'' ellos serian el doble.

-Si Septsuna,ellos son lo mas... QUEEEEEE?... LOS MAS LINDOS QUE HAS VISTO EN TU VIDA?,  
>¿ACASO NO SOY LINDO PARA TI ?<p>

-Ay Makoto eres un creído,¿Pero Sabes que? eso te pasa por interrumpirme cada vez que hablo.

-Si claro,como si tu no fueras una metiche,yo creo que con tus interrupciones hasta los muertos se levantarian para decirte que te callaras.

-Ah si,pues yo creo mi querido Makoto,que con tus estupideces hasta los muertos serian tus nuevos amigos

- ¿Por que dices eso?

-Por la golpiza que te dare con mi baston de Hockey te dejare como un fiambre y sin forma

-Muy graciosa Septsuna

-Entonces ya dejate de estar metiendote escuincle baboso

En eso aparecen los gemelos

- ¿Les dio permiso su mama?

-Si Sekai les dijimos que saldriamos a la cafeteria ademas que Septsuna Kiyoura iva con nosotros-dijo Sochi

- ¿Sus padres me conocen?

-Claro,acuerdate que tus padres conocen a los nuestros

-Que bueno pero sera mejor que vayamos tengo ganas de tomar un cafe con masas finas

-Si vamos

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shingo el y su papa hablan

- ¿De verdad papa me cambiaras de colegio?

-Si,tu no puedes estar en el mismo colegio que dos americanos de pelo amarillo

-Pero papa no encontraste ningun lugar vacante en otros colegios

-En eso tienes razon,Demonios!tendras que aguantar a esos dos

-Que lata,tener que estar con dos americanos pelo amarillos,ni que fueran '_'los simpsons''_

-No nombres eso que es un insulto a nuestro pais,no entiendo como en tu escuela perdieron el amor a su `patria' mezclándote con gente como esa que aberracion

-Pero no se puede hacer nada que mal

-Lo lamento hijo pero tienes que aguantartelos

-Malditos sean los rubios,malditos sean americanos

Shingo y su papa siguen hablando,lamentablemente Shingo ya se las tiene jurada pero la pregunta es ¿Se quedara tranquilo conviviendo con los hermanos Kiou?

Continuara...

**Estimados Lectores**** :espero que les haya gustado este capitulo largo,quiero decirles que lamento si me pase con como describi la discriminacion de Shingo y su papa hacia estos nuevos personajes que invente,**  
><strong>no discrimino a nadie solo quiero poner a personajes buenos como personajes malo y equivocados perdonen si ofendi,espero que lean y comenten y aclaro que esta version es muy distinta a lo que esta en el anime,<strong>  
><strong>empezando con el antagonismo de Otome y Shingo que ahora es un villano mas que agregue.<strong>  
><strong>Me alegro que empiezen a comentar y no voy a cambiar por completo a los personajes solo un poco las personalidades pero seran minimos los cambios no se preocupen que les aseguro que esta historia les puede gustar.<strong>  
><strong>Por favor no se olviden de dejar comentarios acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:''Un paseo y un sentimiento nuevo''**

Los chicos iban camino a la cafeteria mientras conversaban con los hermanos Kiou,a medida que hablaban ya todos congeniaban con casi lo mismo,y ya se estaban llevando bien.

-Guauh,ustedes si que disfrutaron tantos años alla en los Estados Unidos

-No es para tanto,solo que estuvimos cercas de muchos estudios de peliculas famosas

-Dime Suchi, ¿Viste como se filmo la pelicula los 4 fantasticos?

-Si Kotonoha,de verdad me gusto muchisimo la antorcha humana

-A mi me gusta la chica invisible,que linda la actriz,no se su nombre

-Jesica Alba,la misma de **''Dark Angel''**

- ¿Que es eso?

-Es una serie americana Septsuna

- ¿Como lo sabes Makoto?

-Bueno a mi padre les gustan un poco las series americanas

-Ahh,eso lo explica todo

-A mi me gusto mas la pelicula de ¿Como se dice? la de ese chico ara a

-'**'Spider man''**

-Esa,aunque en espa ol se dice ''El hombre araña'jajaj, ¿La has visto Sochi?

-Claro que Sekai,esa es mi preferida ademas me gusta Kristen Dunst

- ¿ Así se llama la actriz que interpreta a Mery Jane?

-Asi es ,esa chica era rubia como Suchi y yo solo que se tiño de rojo,actuo desde que era una niña.

- ¿Si?

-Si,es mas hay una gran pelicula que nosotros recordamos,donde se hizo famoso ese juego subreal de mesa

-'**'Jumanji''**-decian Sekai y Kotonoha juntas

- ¿Conocen esa pelicula?-Pregunta Makoto sorprendido

-Es una pelicula muy conocida y un buen clasico solo que aqui ya no la pasan como lo hacian antes

-Yo nunca la vi Kotonoha

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes Septsuna pero Makoto de ¿Donde conoces esa pelicula? ¿Acaso la vistes ?

-No, pero la he escuchado

-Tambien hay un capitulo de los simpsons donde Homero grita Jumanji cuando son corridos por un monton de rinocerontes ¿Te acuerdad Sochi?

-Sekai,claro que me acuerdo, el episodio 15 de la temporada 10 no me acuerdo el nombre Suchi te acuerdas del nombre?

-En espa ol es **''El submarino amarillo'**' en ingles es...

- **"Screaming Yellow Honkers"** asi se llama-dice interrumpiendo Kotonoha

-Asi es ,por lo que veo ya lo has visto

-Asi es Suchi ya te dije que me gustan los Simpsons

-Dios no empiecen con los amarillistas

-Septsuna ¿Tu nunca aprenderas no ?

-Sekai ya te lo dije odio a esos amarillistas,no se que le ven de gracioso que un padre estrangule a su hijo

-Es la forma que lo hace,ademas no puedes opinar porque si fueran animes te reirias como nosotros cuando vemos los Simpsons

-Pero son animes,de aqui de Japon de nuestra patria

-Huy Makoto ya me tienes cansada con eso deja que otros tengas gustos distintos eres un prejuicioso

-No exageres Sekai,que no lo soy

-Pero pareces que lo eres,ademas de metido eres un prejuicioso

-No lo soy y basta por favor

-Esta bien

-Por favor chicas no lo molesten mas,ademas estamos para pasarla bien ya que ganamos amigos nuevos

- ¿De verdad quieren ser nuestro amigos?

-Claro Suchi ¿Por que no seriamos amigos?

-Tu sabes Kotonoha,lo que paso hoy con esos chicos

-Pero,ellos no son nuestros amigos son unos idiotas que solo molestan a los demas

- ¿A ti te molestaron Sekai?

-A nosotras dos pero es tema pasado

-Entiendo

-Oigan este sabado dan una pelicula buenisima a estrenar

- ¿Cual es Makoto?

-Es una pelicula americana '**'Freaky Friday''**

-Ya oi de esa pelicula

-Yo tambien,oye Makoto ¿Por que quieres ver una pelicula americana?

-Septsuna,es que nunca vi alguna y me gustaria saber como son ¿Ustedes la conoces?

-Yo si vi el trailer-decia Suchi

-Yo tambien vi el trailer,me gustaria verla

- ¿Que dicen ustedes chicas?

-Yo quiero verla-dice Kotonoha

-Yo me prendo-dice Sekai

- ¿Tu que dices Septsuna?

-Bueno,me gustaria ver,siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Bien,entonces salgamos el sabado pediremos persimno antes y el viernes vamos a las taquillas a comprar los boletos

- ¿Por que el viernes?

-Es que siempre terminan agotados despues Septsuna

-Esta bien,oigan chicos ya son como las seis de la tarde,nos hemos quedado mucho tiempo

-Tenemos que irnos

-¿Chicos Mañana vamos juntos a la escuela?

-Septsuna,a veces me sorprendes

-Makoto,deja de molestarme

-No empecemos vamonos

Los chicos salen de la cafeteria rumbo a sus casas.

En la casa de Suchi y Sochi

- ¿Como les fue en la escuela?

-Bien papa,solo algunos inconvenientes pero todo ok

- ¿Inconvenientes? ¿De que tipo de inconvenientes?

-Nada malo,solo que hay alummnos que nos nos aeptan por ser _'**'americanos''**_

-Siguen con esas tonterias ,ademas no somos americanos somo japonenes

-Si lo se,pero deciamos que eramos rubios y por eso se enojaron con nosotros

-Puro racismo,no crei que en nuestra patria habia tanto racismo

-Mama,no te preocupes que conseguimos amigos

-Eso es bueno Sochi y dime ¿Que tal son ?

-Son buenas personas,al menos eso creemos

- ¿Como no van a ser buens personas si hay ido a la cafeteria ?,no creo que si no fueran buenos ya los hubieran invitado

-En eso tienes razon,por cierto queremos preguntarles algo

-Dinos Suchi-decia su papa

-El sabado nos invitaron al cine a ver '**'Freaky Friday''**, ¿Nos dan permiso de ir?

-Claro que si-dijo la mama

-Por mi no ha problema-dijo el papa

**-Good,tanks**-decian los dos

-Ni os,ya no estamos en Estados Unidos,hablen en japones no en ingles

-**I'm Sorry Dad**-dijieron los dos,aunque todos se reian.

Mientras en la casa de Septsuna

-Hija,dime ¿Te divertiste tanto que has llegado tarde?

-Lo lamento mama,no va a volver a pasar,pero si me diverti y mucho

-Que bien hija,y dime, ¿Que te parecieron los hermanos Kiou?

-Bueno papa,la verdad tenias razon Makoto y yo aprendimos a no juzgar,y son divertidos y muy guapos

-Me alegra escuchar eso hija,pero ¿A donde fueron ustedes ?

-Fuimos al cafe ''**Tokio cuidad'**'',fuimos con ellos dos Makoto,Sekai y Kotonoha

En ese momento los padres de Septsuna levantaron la mirada mirando fijamente ,su mama estaba nerviosa y su papa no sabia que decir

- ¿Ellas?

-Si mama,ya te conte que nos renconciliamos y somos amigas,no vamos a pelearnos por Makoto

-No sabia que saliste con ellas-decia su mama temblando y sin tratar de mirarla

-¿Pero Que sucede?, Por que estas nerviosa mama? Acaso dije algo malo?

-No nada hija,no pasa nada solo que ... ¿Por que no vas a buscar el postre en la heladera ?

-Por supuesto,ahora vuelvo

Septsuna se levanta diriguiendo a la cocina mientras sus padres se quedan conversando

-Por Dios Mai controlate la proxima vez

-No puedo Shann,cada vez que las oigo nombrar no lo puedo evitar,quiziera verlas una vez mas

-Tu sabes que no puedes amor,tendrias que hablarles

-No lo se si les hablaria pero necesito verlas,asegurarme que Septsuna sea su amiga, es lo que mas deseo

-Tranquila amor ya pronto todo se aclarara

-No tengo esperanzas

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde,ahora tranquila que viene Septsuna

-Eso espero

-Aca les traje el helado tricolor de Vainilla Frutilla y Chocolate

Los tres empezaron a comer obviamente omitiendo la peque a charla que habian tenido sus padres.

Mientras Makoto en su habitacion

'_'Me han caido de que te bien los gemelos Kiou,la verdad si he juzgado antes de conocer a alguien,seran buenos amigos,_  
><em>ahora creo que estoy empezando a conocer bien a las personas,espero que Septsuna no crea que sean guapos,Septsuna no por favor''<em>

Al dia siguiente..

-Chicos vamos juntos a la escuela

-Sekai no es necesario...

-O no no no Sochi,vendran con nosotros somos amigos y junto iremos a la escuela

-Por favor no queremos mas problemas con esos chicos

- Le tienes miedo Suchi?

-Bueno Kotonoha,es que nunca hemos tenido problemas asi y le tememos al **''bullying''**

- ¿ Que es eso?

-Lo que Kotonoha y yo sufrimos por culpa de Otome y su grupo de taradas Makoto

-Esperen ¿No se le llama acoso escolar eso ?

-Makoto eres un estupido,**''Bullying''** es el acoso escolar en ingles

-Oye Septsuna ¿No que eras mala en ingles?

-Se ha escuchado esa palabra siempre tonto

-Basta no me digas tonto que te pasas

-Pero si lo eres,tonto

-BASTA SEPTSUNA!

-Makoto no grites por favor

-Pero Kotonoha...

-Basta Makoto,dejate de gritar!

-Esta bien Sekai.

Los hermanos Kiou se rien y asi los seis chicos van camino a la escuela,hasta que por fin llegan una vez en la puerta Otome y Shingo se acercan a ellos

- ¿Que hacen aqui ustedes?

-Venimos a estudiar ''**girl''**

-Oyeme estupido no me hables en ingles a mi

-Lo siento pero no soy estupido soy Sochi

-No me importa,yo te dire como yo quiera

-Oye Otome,dejalo en paz vete de aqui maldita bruja

-Sekai,veo que ya sacaste tus u as

-Y no me molestaria mostrartelas

-Idiota

-Basta Otome vete de aqui que te dare una sunda que no te olvidaras

-Ja,Kotonoha querida ¿¡Tu a mi?,no lo creo

-Te olvidas que te di unas lindas cachetadas hace poco jaja

-Maldita!,y todos ustedes tambien ustedes dos principalmente

-Oyeme Friend,no te la agarres con nosotros que no te hemos echo nada

-Callate maldito rubio amarillista

-Mi nombre es Suchi,no amarillista

-Shingo vete tu tambien

-Makoto,eres un idiota igual que estos,tu y Septsuna decian que los americanos eran de lo peor y ahora los defenden

-Estas equivocado Shingo, Makoto y yo teniamos otras ideas de los americanos,pero nos equivocamos y tu y esta perra no son mas que unos malditos racistas

-Y a mucha honra-decian Shingo y Otome juntos

-Vayanse los dos de aqui idiotas fuera de aqui

-Si no iremos pero no porque no los has pedido solo porque estamos aburridos de ustedes Septsuna

-Vayanse de aqui,antes que te golpee yo Otome

Otome y Shingo se van riendose dejando a los demas muy incomodos por la situacion

-Ya no la aguanto ni a ella ni a el

-Calma Septsuna,no se puede hacer nada,ellos son y siempre seran unos deserebrados

-Lo se Makoto,pero me molesta que nos hagan recordar nuestro error de juzgar

-Septsuna,lo importante de que ahora seamos amigos

-Si Makoto tienes razon

-Chicos,ustedes tenian razon esos chicos no parecen buenas personas

-Si Sochi,es que no lo son, son malos y muy peleoneros

- ¿Pero por que son asi?

-Suchi,si lo supieramos,pero no importa seamos amigos y dejemos a ellos de lado Una vez en clases Makoto y Septsuna se ponen a hablar

-Sabes Septsuna,tengo un presentimiento feo

- ¿Cual es Makoto?

-Otome y su novio y sus amigos

- ¿Que tienen ellos?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?,ellos son racistas

- ¿Racistas?,¿Makoto De que hablas?

-Septsuna ellos discriminan a Sochi y Suchi por sus rasgos y ser rubios

-Makoto pero no son negros,no pueden ser racistas

-Sepstuna,el racismo no significa la discriminacion de blancos y negros,tambien se discrimina por ser oriental u occidental ,como de rubios y morochos

-Eso yo no lo sabia

-Pues ahora lo sabes ,y ellos son racistas,aqui en este colegio tenemos racistas y ellos son los principales

-Dios mio Makoto no se que decir

-No digas nada,simplemente nosotros hemos cometido un error antes y eramos casi racistas

-No lo digas Makoto porque ya no somos asi,aprendimos la leccion y somos amigos de ellos

-Claro que si

-Maldita sea Otome y Shingo

-No te preocupes en el recreo hablaremos con los demas,esto no debe quedar asi

Asi paso la hora rapido hasta que por fin toco el timbre del recreo y pudieron salir

-Chicos,es la neta lo que Makoto y yo les decimos

- ¿De que hablas Septsuna ?

-En este colegio Sekai hay racistas,Otome y Shingo son uno de ellos

- ¿Racistas?, ¿En este colegio?

-Si Kotonoha,ellos son racistas,discriminarion a Suchi y a Sochi por su fisico,sus rasgos y por creer que sean americanos eso es racismo

-Yo no sabia que el racismo tambien es una discriminacion a rubios

-Nosotros tampoco Sekai,hasta ahora

-Son unos malditos

-Kotonoha,no estamos acostumbrados a que alla racismo en esta escuela pero esto nos hace pensar y aprender que el racismo es malo,y la discriminacion es inaceptable.

En eso aparecen Otome y Shingo

-Idiotas, ¿ Están en la convencion de deserebrados?

-Otra vez Otome y te va a pesar

-Ay Septsuna veo que ya estas sacando tus uñas querida

-Y yo veo que por fin dices algo cierto,pues claro esa cabeza hueca como tu que podria esperar

-Maldita duende,todos ustedes y esos mugrosos gringos

-Oye ten mas respetos hacia nosotros-dijo Sochi

-Mi hermano tiene razon,respetanos que no somos ni mugrosos ni gringos-dijo Suchi

-Oigan ustedes,Otome puede decirles lo que quiera a ustedes,no valen ni dos yenes,perdon **''dos dolares''**

-Mira Shingo no busques problemas porque los vas a encontrar

-Makoto,no te tengo miedo maldito mugroso de seguro eres tambien cristiano como estos dos

-No soy cristiano,pero tampoco soy una deserebrado como tu

-Maldito,yo te dare el deserebrado

-Anda! atrevete a golpearme anda homosexual

-Dejalo Shingo estos prefieren a los gringos,rubios cristianos americanos

-Otome yo prefiero a cualquier ser humano antes que tu,no importa ni su raza ni su religión,maldita racista

-Calma Septsuna,no vale la pena

-Van a pagar todo juro que me vengare ,todavia no termino con ustedes tres malditas,especialmente tu Septsuna

Otome le da una abofetada a Septsuna y ella se defiende dandole otra asi se arma una gran pelea hasta que el director y algunos profesores logran separarlos

-Basta ya,aqui en este establecimiento nadie se pelea

-Se or director Septsuna me abofeteo

-Ella me lo hizo primero y vino a buscar pelea

-Eso es mentira se o,estos y estos dos malditos gringos siempre molestan

-Por favor se or Ketchun le voy a pedir que no se diriga asi a los alumnos Kiou,respetelos,aqui no quiero discriminacion

-Por Dios se or director! ¿Me pide que los respete ? Dios,mi padre se enterara de esto

-Por favor alumno Ketchun no me haga suspenderlo por diriguirse asi a mi de esa manera

-Se or director Septsuna tiene razon ellos han venido a buscarnos problemas

-Alumno Itou por favor no quiero problemas con usted de los que ya ha tenido y en cuanto a ustedes jovencitas vengan conmigo

-Mas te vale Itou que no le hagan nada a Otome

-Si recibe su castigo es porque ella se lo busco

-Tu la pagaras bien caro y ustedes dos malditos gringos preparensen no saben de lo que se les espera

Mientras en la oficina del director

-Señorita Katou ya tuve quejas de usted y esto colmo mi paciencia

-Señor director a mis padres no le va a ser ninguna gracia que me rete o que me suspenda

-Lo lamento por usted pero usted y el alumno Ketchun solo dan problemas por eso estan suspendidos y ya se los informare a el tambien

-No puede ser todo por culpa de esta maldita...

-Cuidado con lo que dice,y en cuanto usted señorita Kiyoura esta suspendida mañana no venga un dia de suspension

- ¿Un dia señor?

-Asi es,usted es una buena alumna y esta seria la primera vez que me da problemas,termine hoy su día y ma ana procure de no pisar el establecimiento,y venga pasado

-Gracias señor

-Es injusto!

-Pueden retirarse-dijo el director y las chicas se retiran una vez en el pasillo

-Me las vas a pagar idiota,juro que me las vas a pagar

-No te tengo miedo,y fijate con quien haces tus amenazas,yo no soy ni Sekai ni mucho menos Kotonoha,yo me voy a defender de ti asi tenga que vivir con eso.

-Y lo vas a vivir porque tu me las vas a pagar con sangre si es necesario puta

-Ya te lo dije,no te tengo miedo puta.

Septsuna y Otome se separan,Otome se dirigue hacia su grupito enojada

- ¿Otome que te ha ocurrido?, ¿Por que traes esa cara ?

-Es la unica cara que tengo Akiko,estoy furiosa odio a todos esos idiotas

- ¿Que te ocurrio amorcito?

-Hay Shingo,me suspndieron cuatro dias

- Por que te suspendieron cuatro dias?

-AYYYYYYY!,por culpa del idiota de Makoto,las putas aquerosas de Sekai y Kotonoha,esos malditos rubios gringos y principalmente la maldita de Septsuna

-Dios mio,malditos no te preocupes te vengare

-No,a ti tambien te van a suspender pero 3 dias,todo por culpa de los gringos

- ¿QUEEEEEEE?, POR CULPA DE ESOS RUBIOS IDIOTAS ME VAN A SUSPENDER?, Y ¿LOS DEMAS ESTUPIDOS?

-Asi es amor

-Huy amigo estas en la hoguera

-Asi es Jedite,todo por esos,ya van a pagar todo esto,juro que los van a pagar

-Si amor yo tambien lo juro

-Y nosotros tambien-decian Nannako y Satoshi

-Esos malditos rubios americanos se arrepentiran de pisa este colegio y este mundo-decia Shingo totalmente furioso y derramando lagrimas de la bronca que sentia.

Mientras Septsuna y los demas

- ¿Te suspendieron un dia?

-Si Makoto,solo un dia a Otome cuatro dias y a Shingo tres

- ¿Pero por que a Shingo?

-Es que el se porto grosero con Sochi y Suchi, y ademas ayer el se or Ketchun vino a pedirle al director que los saque de la escuela por el simple hecho que sean rubios

-Dios mio,ahora Shingo nos hara la vida imposible

-Calma Kotonoha tu no tuviste la culpa en todo caso la culpa fue nuestra

-No digas eso Suchi,tu no has echo nada

-Si por nuestra culpa vana tener problemas con esos odiosos y suspendieron a Septsuna

-Sochi a Septsuna la suspendieron un solo dia y ellos se las buscaron

-Pero Sekai...

-Basta de culparse o me enojare de enserio

-Esta bien -dijieron Sochi y Suchi

Pasaron las horas en la hora de la salida Septsuna esta en su casa junto con Kotonoha y Sekai explicandole a sus padres lo de su suspension

-Hija,por favor trata de que no te suspendan de vuelta por culpa de esa chica

-No te preocupes papa ya me se defender y con cuidado,mira vinieron mis amigas Sekai Saionji y Kotonoha Katsura

El papa de Septsuna se pone palido al ver a las chicas que no responde

-Papa, Me oiste lo que acabo de decir?

- ¿Que?,ah sisi,mucho gusto chicas yo soy Shann Kiyoura-decia mientras no dejaba de ver a Sekai y a Kotonoha

-Mucho gusto se or Kiyoura-dijieron Sekai y Kotnoha

-Por favor diganme Shann,diculpenme tengo algunas cosas que hacer,regreso en un momento

-Si papa anda tranquio,disculpenlo es que es muy dedicado a su trabajo

-Te entiendo mi papa tambien es dedicado al trabajo-dice Kotonoha

-Y el mio tambien-dice ahora Sekai

Mientras el papa de Septsuna se encuentra con su esposa que la ve entrar por la puerta de atras

-Amor ya llegue,pero ¿Que sucede?

-Mai,son ellas

- ¿Ellas?, ¿Quienes?

-Ellas

- ¿Quienes son ellas?

-Sekai Saionji y Kotonoha Katsura

-Dios mio son ellas!

-No puedo creerlo como han cambiado

- ¿Donde estan que quiero verlas?

-Estan en la sala con Septsuna

-Necesito verlas

-Espera Mai ,miralas de aqui

-Son ellas,no puedo creerlo son muy bonitas

-Eso veo,vamos despacio a la sala a saludar y tranquila por favor

-Si amor me tranquilizare

Mai y Ashton se diriguen hacia la sala y tratan de saludar aunque Mai esta muy nerviosa

-Mama,mira vinieron Kotonoha y Sekai

-Chicas un gusto conocerlas,que hermosas que son puedo abrazarlas

Mai abraza a las chicas y estas incluida Septsuna estan sorprendidas no entienden hasta que Ashton trata de calmar a su esposa

-Amor por favor, nos estan viendo

- Que sucedio mama?, ¿Por que lloras?

-Es que hace quise conocerlas y por fin pude,tu debes ser Sekai Saionji

-Si, ¿Como me reconocio?

-Digamos que conoci a tu mama,y tu debes ser Kotonoha Katsura

-Si, ¿Y como me reconocio a mi?

-Tambien conoci a tu mama

-Mama, ¿Conociste a sus madres?, ¿Y no me lo has comentado?

_Es que no me habia dado cuenta que era de ellas las que me habias hablado hasta que me has dicho sus nombres

-Bueno mama ellas son las que te habia contado

-Son hermosas,se parecen mucho a sus padres,tienen un aire a Septsuna tambien

-Esos nos dicen todos-decian Sekai y Kotonoha

-Mama, ¿Podre el sabado ir al cine?

-Esta bien hija,solo porque te han suspendido un dia y has traido un siete en ingles

-Me costo mucho ese siete

-Por eso mismo,te esforzaste y te lo mereces hija

-Gracias mama

-Chicas ¿Se quedaran a cenar?

-Tengo que preguntarle a mama

-A Youko ¿Verdad?

-Asi es,veo que se acuerda del el nombre de mi madre

-Nunca lo olvidare

-Pues yo tambien le avisare a la mia despues de Sekai

-A Naoko ¿No es asi?

-Si,tambien se acordo del nombre de mi madre

-Nunca lo olvidare

-Eso esta bien mama,ojala algun dia vengan asi se encuetran,de paso yo las conosco

-Me gusta la idea

-A mi tambien

Las chicas avisana sus madres y se quedan incluso a dormir pero Mai se siente incomoda y en su cuarto conversa con su marido.

-No puedo creerlo,ellas aquí

-Yo tampoco despues de todo este tiempo, ¿Ahora que hasras?

-Ya lo sabes necesito hablar con Youko y Naoko

- ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si,ya las vi estan grandes y no lo soporto mas todo esto

-Te entiendo amor yo si te apoyo

-Gracias amor

Mientras las chicas

-Chicas me alegro mucho que estemos juntas

-Hay Septsuna ¿Para que somos las amigas?

-Tienes razon Sekai

-Y las amigas se quedan en las casas de sus amigas

-Si Kotonoha tienes razon,por eso les cuento algo,estoy componiendo una cancion

- ¿Una cancion?

-Asi es todavia no esta lista ademas me inspira a un amor que tengo guardado

-Oye amiga ¿De casualidad no es Makoto?

-Sekai claro que no

-Si claro

-Kotonoha,hasta que no este segura no lo dire

-Esta bien-dijieron Sekai y Kotonoha

Las chicas la pasan bien en su pijamada,asi los dias pasan los enfrentamientos y disputas con Otome y Shingo siempre eran comun,hasta que llego por fin el viernes

-Chicos a la salida del colegio vamos a las taquillas

-Si Makoto a la salida todos rumbo a las taquillas

P san la horas volando los chicos salen,llegando a las taquillas estan Shinho y Otome que miran a los demas a ver que ivan a hacer en las taquillas

-Shingo mira, son aquellos gringos y los otros idiotas

- ¿Que haran en las taquillas?

-Comprando boletos para el cine de ma ana

-Eso lo se amor,pero que pelicula quisiera saber

- ¿Y si compramos la misma?,despues de todo mañana ibamos a venir al cine

-De acuerdo pero que sea cuando se vayan Otome

Una vez que los demas se fueron tanto Shingo como Otome fueron a la taquilla

-Hola-dijo la encargada

-Hola quisieramos dos boletos para mañana

-De acuerdo ¿Cual de estas peliculas disponibles quieren ?

-No nos decidimo bien ,que sea lo mismo que eligieron los chicos anteriores

-De acuerdo aqui tienen dos entradas son 10 yenes

-Ok,perdon digo bien

Una vez los boletos comprados

-Aca dice que es la pelicula numero 4 en sala D y empieza a las 17:00

-De acuerdo amor nos veremos ma ana aqui para ver que peliculas eligieron

Al otro dia,todos estan reunidos en la entrada del cine

-Chicos apuremonos que son casi las 17:00

-Si Makoto,vamos

Los chicos entran y dan sus boltos y pasan a la sala tras ellos entran Otome y Shingo despues de comprar golosinas van a la sala

-Esta es la sala entremos Shingo

-Sentemonos ahi que estamos muy atras y veremos mejor la pelicula

- ¿Me pregunto que pelicula veremos?

-Silencio que ahi empieza

La pelicula va empezando(N/A:''EL QUE VIO ALGUNA VEZ ''FREAKY FRIDAY CONOCE LA INTRO DE ESTA PELICULA)

- ¿Que es esto?

-Shingo esto es un pelicula americana

-Encima no podemos salir no no los permiten Dios tendremos que comernos esta porqueria

Mientras los demás

-Me gusta esa cancion

-Es **Happy togheter**,cuando empieza es de la version de **''The Turtles''**-dijo Suchi

-La conosco esta hermosa-Dice Kotonoha

-La version rapida es de '**'Simple plan'**'-dijo Sochi

-Me gusta porque es muy movida-dice Sekai

-Me esta gustando la pelicula Septsuna

-Y ami tambien Makoto

La pelicula va pasando mientras todos parecen disfrutarla Otome y Shingo quieren salir de la sala

-Dios mio,odio la maldita pelicula

-A mi tmbien Shingo, ¿A quien se le ocurre que una mujer y su hija cambien de cuerpos antes de su dia de boda?

-Tontas ideas americanas

-Asi es, encima Anna Coleman es pelliroja que tambien es horrible como ser rubio

-No hables de gente rubia que me da asco!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu!-decia la gente intentando que se callen

Pasa un buen rato y por fin termina la pelicula los chicos salen del cine

-Que pelicula de lo mas buena onda que hay

-A mi tambien me gusto Makoto,no creia que las peliculas americanas tengan buena banda sonora

-Estuvo buenisima,me gusto cuando Tess coleman en el cuerpo de Anna fingia haber tocado la guitarra

-Sekai a mi tambien me gusto esa parte,y termino siendo Anna en el cuerpo de Tess que toco esa guitarra-dijo Sochi

-Pues a mi me gusto cuando se vengo de esa tal Staicy borrandole las respuestas en el examen y escribiendole luego '**'I am Stupid''**

-Kotonoha esa parte era divertida,y cuando Tess gritaba en ese programa de television que hay que hacer cuando un joven las invitana salir estuvo mejor-dijo Suchi

-En si toda la pelicula estuvo buena principalmente el final,casi Harry y el abuelo abren su glleta de la fortuna

-Si Septsuna,pero seria bueno que pasara algo asi,principalmente a Sekaiy a Kotonoha ¿Les gustaria cambia de cuerpo?

-NO MOLESTES MAKOTO!-contestaron Sekai y Kotonoha juntas

-Estuv suave de estar gritandome

-Tu empiezas Makoto

-No es asi Septsuna

-Si es asi

-No empiecen los dos de vuelta-dice Kotonoha

-Exacto,aburren,parecen una pareja de novios-dice Sekai

-Muy buen chiste chicas-dice Septsuna

-Son muy graciosos

- ¿De verdad dices eso Sochi?

-Claro Sekai,tienen un humor distinto que en Estados unidos

- ¿Que clase de humor Suchi?

-Veras Kotonoha alla el humor es muy ironico y algo sadico,es muy distinto a este aca vemos que se respeta muchas cosas como la inteligencia

-Es por eso que odio a Estados Unidos

-Septsuna, ¿No que no habia que juzgar?

-No juzgo,estoy dando mi opinion nada mas Makoto

-Es lo mismo

-No es lo mismo Makoto,y deja de molestar

-Tu deja de molestar

-No,tu

-No,tu

-YA BASTAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos.

-Ingratos-dijieron Makoto y Septsuna

- ¿Que djieron?

-Nada Sekai

-Pues yo si escuche algo tambien

-No dijimos nada Kotonoha

-Vamos al bar por un coffe y unos chocolates

-A veces nos sorprendes Septsuna

-Hay ustedes dos no empiecen de vuelta por favor

-¿Ya esta bien que estuvo suave no?

-Aja!-repitieron todos en coro

Mientras Otome y Shingo

-Maldita sean todos esos '**'guaros''**

- ¿Que cosas Shingo?

-No tengo idea

-Ayyyyy!,nos tuvimos que comer esa horrible y estupida pelicula americana nosotros

-Ni me hables,pero me gustaron las canciones esas

- ¿Cuales?

-Las del principio la que iva lenta y despues la rapida

-Bueno Shingo no podemos negarlo que esas canciones estuvieron buenisimas

- ¿Buenisimas?,no ESPECTACULAR!,LAS VOY A BUSCAR POR INTERNET

-Yo te sigo vamonos

Otome y Shingo llegan a la casa de este y una vez en su habitacion

- ¿Como vamos a buscar esas canciones si no sabemos sus nombres Shingo?

-Hay Otome,no te preocupes,porque buscaremos informacion sobre la pelicula y de ahi salda su banda sonora

-Cielos Shingo eres inteligente

-Gracias amor soy un hombre

-Shingo basta de machismo si no quieres feminismo

-Esta bien,me encanta cuando te enojas leona

-Y tu tambien te ves bien cuando te enojas leon

-Mira que rapio encontre,bueno de la pelicula '**Freaky Friday**'' encontre esa canciones que en realidad son una

- Como una?

-Si mira,se llaman '**'Happy Together''**,la version lenta es de una legendaria banda llamada ''**The turtles'**' y la version larga de de una banda mas moderna llamada '**'Simple plan''**

-Las dos versiones son buenas aunque la primera lo es mas

-Pues a mi me gusta mas la segunda

-Bueno pero es musica americana Shingo,ayyy encima a esos idiotas les encanta

-Tendriamos que hacerle algunas bromas,no como una especie de torturas

- Quieres hacerle torturas como a esa americana que hablamos en la escuela '**'Sylvia Likens''**

-No estupido,yo te dgo otras torturas,tirando a la extorcion

-Ahora te entiendo mi estupida Otome

-Oye no me digas estupida dime puta que me gusta muchismo

-Puta! te amo mi puta

-Y yo tambien mi idiota

Asi se empiezan a besar y acostarse en la cama y tuvieron relaciones sexuales como su costumbre era hacerlo.

Mientros Otome y Shingo tenian relaciones sexuales en la casa de Shingo Suchi y Sochi se despedian de los demas

-Chicos gracias por todo,pero debemos irnos

- ¿Tan temprano Sochi?

-Si Sekai es que tenemos una cena con nuestros padres

-Bueno nos vemos ma ana de vuelta

-Claro

-Bueno yo tambien me despido

-Lastima que tu tambien te vayas temprano Suchi

-Asi es Kotonoha,pero ma ana nos veremos de vuelta

-Si lo se

-Bien nos retiramos adios chicos

-Ma ana nos vemos

-Adios Suchi y Sochi-dijieron los demas mientras Suchi y Sochi se ivan

-Bueno yo tambien me voy adios a todos

-Adios Sekai

-Yo tambien me ire adios chicos

-Adios Kotonoha

Makoto y Septsuna se quedaron solos

-Bien Makoto debo volver a casa

- ¿Sola?

-Si no tengo con quien ir

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ¿Por que quieres acompañarme?

-Bueno eres mi compañera mi amiga,nos hemos llevado bien antes...

-Makoto, ¿No querras tener relaciones sexuales de vuelta conmigo?,mira que ya no voy a permitir ese infierno de vuelta no quiero mas problemas

-Septsuna,no pienses eso,somos amigos y ademas ya no tengo mas relaciones sexuales por deseo y nada mas,eso es herir sentimientos

-La primera vez que veo que hablas algo coherente

-Por favor Septsuna ya estuvo suave,mira si quieres irte sola hazlo pero por lo menos dime gracias

-Gracias,quiero que me acompa es

-Asi esta mejor

Mientras van caminando los dos hablan

-Makoto, ¿No piensas en volver a tener novia no?

-No lo se,solo pienso en no volver a jugar mas con los sentimientos ajenos

-En eso tienes razon

- ¿Y tu Septsuna?

-No pienso en nadie

-Solo en los gemelos

-No,son hermosos pero no siento nada por ellos

-Pero tu me dijiste...

-Te estaba bromeando tonto

-Ahh,oye no me digas tonto,tonta

-No empecemos

-Esta bien, ¿Sabes que ?

-¿Que?

-Eres divertida Septsuna

-Tu tambien lo eres

-Estoy componiendo una cancion

- ¿De veras?, ¿Que tal es?

-No creo que este buena,pero si quieres te dire un fragmento

-Por favor, ¿Ya tienes la letra y el ritmo?

-Lo estoy armando

-Que bien a ver como dice

-Es asi:

'**'Ay ay amor,**  
><strong>Ay ay amor, lo sientes tu,lo siento yo,<strong>  
><strong>y si no sientes lo que yo espero,<strong>  
><strong>esto sera como un sueño,<strong>  
><strong>seras mi sueño de amor''<strong>

-Wow,que lindo fragmento

-Gracias todavia tengo que terminar la cancion

-Si es asi el fragmento lindo,toda la cancion lo va a hacer

-Gracias espero que te guste

-Creo que me va a gustar

-Bien llegamos a mi casa

-No vemos ma ana,ojala que vengas te voy a esperar

- ¿Por que quieres que vaya?

-Es que me gusta que estes con nosotros,tu eres distinta

- Distinta?

-Gracias a ti no seriamos todos amigos,aunque Sekai y Kotonoha no me quieran mas

-Bueno yo...

-No digas nada sabes algo,pienso que tu sue o de amor soy yo

- ¿Por que dices eso?

-Porque me gustas,y quiero ser tu novio,esta vez me comportare

- ¿Yo tu novia?,pero, Que te ocurre Makoto?,no quiero que me lastimes

-No,aprendi mi leccion,y Sabes que?,Fuiste la unica chica que relamente me hizo reír y que no he podido olvidar

-Makoto,tu me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi,pero luego paso todo eso

-No te preocupes Septsuna,ya tendremos un tiempo para estar juntos

-No lo se

-No te preocupes por ellas,ya no me quieren como antes

-Eso lo se

-Pero te preguntare algo Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Ma ana te constesto,sabes hace dias que tengo un sentimiento nuevo

-Yo tambien por eso busque la oportunidad para hablar ya que en la escuela no se puede y con los demas menos

-No se que decirte,no quiero sufrir de vuelta y mira que me defendere de Otome y tu amigo que no moleste y las demas tampoco

-Nada de eso va a pasar,adrendi que si realmente mo a alguien tengo que defenderloy te voy a defender,ademas Otome ya no es mi amiga

-Eso espero

-Bueno,tengo que irme,espero tu respuesta mañana

-Lo pensare y te prometo darte una respuesta

- ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

-Esta bien Adios Makoto

-Adios Septsuna-Makoto se acerca y le da un beso sobre sus labios haciendo que Septsuna se sorprenda pero le correpondea ese beso

-Mañana nos vemos adios-saludaba Makoto

-Adios Makoto-decia Septsuna mientras recordo una frase conocida para ella

**''Ay ay amor,**  
><strong>Ay ay amor,<strong>  
><strong>lo sientes tu,lo siento yo,<strong>  
><strong>y si no sientes lo que yo espero,<strong>  
><strong>esto sera como un sueño,<strong>  
><strong>seras mi sueño de amor''<strong>

Asi se metia a su casa feliz por ese beso y esas palabras melodiaban por su cabeza.

Mientras Septsuna iva derecho para su habiatcion su mama estaba hablando por telefono

-Necesito verlas pronto y si ya se que paso mucho tiempo pero las espero en el parque a las 18:00hs.

-Esta bien no veremos a esa hora adios

- ¿Que ocurre mama? ¿Con quien hablabas?-decia Septsuna apareciendo

-Hija,no era nadie solo una compa era de trabajo

-Esta bien mama ire a merendar-dijo Septsuna preparandose una rica merienda y luego llevarsela a su habitacion.

Pasaron las horas eran las 17:50 y Mai ya estaba en el parque y de pronto vio que dos mujeres se acercaron a ella

-Hola Youko,hola Naoko,paso bastante tiempo sin verlas

-Hola Mai,asi es pasaron muchos a os

-Hola Mai,y pasaron un monton de cosas

-Me alegro que hayan venido

-Mai, Por que nos has llamado?

- ¿No lo sabes Youko?,Sekai y Kotonoha son amigas de Septsuna ahora

- ¿Que quieres Mai?

-Tu lo sabes Naoko,hablar de lo que ya saben

-Ve al grano-dijieron Youko y Naoko juntas.

-Ustedes saben bien de lo que yo quiero hablar-decia Mai mientras las miraba muy seriamente.

Las tres mujeres despues de varios a os se han encontrado,pero ¿Por que lo han hecho?, ¿De que tendrán que hablar?,solo ellas lo saben.

Mientras se miran fijamente y sienten un suave viento,sienten que a partir de ahi todo puede cambiar para ellas y las chicas,pero la pregunta es Que es de lo que tienen que hablar que involucran a Septsuna Sekai y a Kotonoha?se preguntan mientras se siguen mirando esperando que una diera la primera palabra.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia,bueno como veran se despertara de a poco el amor de Makoto hacia Septsuna,**  
><strong>y otra vez pido disculpas si me paso escribiendo el racismo de Otome y Shingo,bueno como veran aqui hay un enigma que se va a saber ¿Que ocultaran estas tres mujeres?<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les hay gustado lean y comenten por favor,saben que acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>  
><strong>Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste.<strong>

Atentamente Sailor Gaby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ''El gran secreto''**

Las tres se miraban fijamente,ninguna habia empezado a hablar por unos minutos despues fue Mai quien emepzo a hablar

-No pense que vendrian,digo pense que no ibamos a vernos nunca mas

-Basta de una vez y di que es lo que quieres

-Vaya Youko,eres muy impaciente

- ¿Que es lo que quieres decirnos?

-Naoko,pense que los ratones te habian comido la lengua

-Como ustedes sabran las chicas son amigas ahora,tal como yo les habia hablado años atras que sean amigas y esten juntas

-Antes no eran amigas como tu lo querias,Sekai no se llebava bien con Kotonoha-decia Youko

-Y Kotonoha tampoco se llabava bien con Sekai-dijo esta vez Naoko

-Ya se todo lo que paso

-Veo que te enteraste de lo que ese chico provoco-Youko

-No fue la culpa de el

-Ese chico fue el cupable de que las haya enemistado-decia Naoko

-No,ustedes saben muy bien que Makoto Itou no tuvo la culpa,en parte si,pero ellas tambien hicieron mal,nunca las aconsejaron

-Yo si aconseje a Sekai

-Y yo a Kotonoha

-Pero no han hablado con ellas como yo con Septsuna,por eso muchos problemas no ha tenido le enseñe a defenderse,le ense e a mi hija a saber lo que quiere

-Tu educa a tu hija como quieras-dijo Naoko enojada

-Sepstuna es tu hija y educala si quieres asi,pero no metas como educamos a las nuestras

-Se nota que las han criado bien,siempre problemas,incluso casi se matan parecen que no les importa lo que les pase a ellas

-Claro que nos importa-decian Naoko y Youko en coro

-No parece que asi fuera

-Tu no te metas

-Si me meto Youko

-No tienes ningun derecho en meterte en la vida de ellas

-Si los tengo,ustedes saben que tengo derechos

-No los tienes-dijieron de vuelta Youko y Naoko al mismo tiempo

-USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHOS Y LO SABEN!

-SOY SU MADRE!-gritaron las dos en coro

-YO SOY TAN MADRE COMO USTEDES! ¿O que?, ¿Acaso se olvidan que ellas son mis hijas?, Se olvidaron que yo se las entregue a ustedes,para que sean amigas de su hermana Septsuna?

-Tu abandonaste a Sekai me la regalaste ami Mai,a mi me la diste es mi hija,yo la cuide desde que era una bebe

-Youko yo te entregue a Sekai pero es mi hija y la quiero de vuelta

-No tienes vergüenza Mai,tu abandonaste también a Kotonoha y me la regalaste y yo la cuide siempre desde bebe,es mi hija,no tuya

-Kotonoha es mi hija Naoko y yo te la di,pero la voy a recuperar

-No te atrevas!-dijeron ellas

-Ustedes no se opondrán recuperare a mis hijas, no me importa lo que suceda pero las protegeré de ustedes si es necesario

Diciendo esto ella se aleja dejándolas preocupadas por lo que vaya a hacer

Al día siguiente todos se encuentran en el camino hacia la escuela menos Septsuna ya que ella estuvo suspendida un día

-Que lastima que Septsuna no este hoy en la escuela

-No te preocupes Sochi alguien le llevara sus tareas de hoy

-Lo haré yo Sekai

- ¿Tu Makoto?

-Si Kotonoha,no tengo problemas de llevarles sus tareas

-Guau,este chico es un caballero

-Gracias Suchi

-Chicos entremos que sino se nos pondrán amonestación-decía Makoto

-Si-dijeron todos en coro

Mientras tanto Mai y Shann

-No lo puedo creer Mai,se negaron a darte a tus hijas

-No solo eso, dijeron que ellas tienen mas derecho que yo, ¿Lo escuchaste?, dijeron que yo no tengo derechos con mis propias hijas,Dios mio yo las traje al mundo

-Por supuesto,tu eres la madre,ellas no,solo las criaron

-Claro,nadie me entiende que me desviví por ellas, pensé en mis hijitas cuando se las entregue

-Lo se,tu eres una santa en darles a tus hijas,ahora es normal que las reclame eres su madre y puedes reclamarlas

-Por supuesto,soy su madre y puedo darles y reclamar a mis hijas cuando yo quiera

-Yo estoy de tu lado

-Gracias amor,aunque se que no podemos dejar para siempre esto en secreto

-Lo se Mai,pero ya te dije estoy de tu lado siempre

Mientras en casa de Sekai

-Tranquila Youko

-No puedo tranquilizarme Shun, después de 15 años de que abandono a Sekai viene a reclamarla como si fuera un objeto,esta loca si piensa que le daré a mi hija a ella

-Youko entiende que es su madre

-Yo fui mas madre que ella

Lo se amor

-Yo me encargue de Sekai desde que era una bebe,le di de comer,la cuide cuando estaba enferma,la lleve a la escuela y ella me ve como su madre,porque lo soy

-Eso es verdad yo también la cuide a nuestra hija

-No voy a permitir que me quiten a Sekai

Mientras en la casa de Kotonoha

-Debes tranquilizarte un poco Naoko

-No Aston,no puedo, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te he dicho?,Mai regreso para reclamar a Kotonoha, después de 15 años de que la abandono,y la reclama como si fuera un animal

-Pero entiende es su madre,Naoko ella la trajo al mundo

-¿Pero Quien la crió , Quien le dio de comer?, Quien la cuidaba cuando se enfermaba o cuando tenia frió?, Quien la llevo a la escuela o le leía antes de dormir?,  
>ella es mi hija yo hice todas esas cosas mientras ella no estaba<p>

Tienes razón,nosotros cuidamos a nuestra hija mientras ella desapareció

-Nadie me va a quitar a Kotonoha,no lo voy a permitir

Mientras en la escuela era la hora del recreo,todos estaban reunidos

-Vaya,hoy si que hay paz

- Por que lo dices Kotonoha?

-Bueno Suchi,siempre Otome y Shingo nos molestan ahora que están suspendidos tendremos algunos días de paz

-Si lastima que Septsuna no lo disfruta

-Hay Makoto,a Septsuna la suspendieron solo hoy,en cambio a Shingo tres días,tendremos tres días de paz

-Sekai te olvidaste de Otome que la suspendieron solo cuatro días

-Lo se Sochi pero el ultimo día de Otome no lo cuento porque Shingo vendrá antes y nos hará la vida imposible

-Es cierto,pero que va,disfrutemos estos tres días de paz

-Pero igual la extra o mucho a Septsuna

-Hablando así parecieras su enamorado

-Te equivocas Sekai

-Parecieras que lo fueras

-Basta Kotonoha,mejor entremos que acaba de sonar el timbre, vamos

Una vez en clases

-Oye Sochi

- ¿Que ocurre Sekai?

-Me parece que hay algo entre Makoto y Septsuna

-Yo también lo pienso

- ¿De verdad?

-Claro aunque los conozca hace poco me doy cuenta cuando alguien esta enamorado en este caso son dos enamorados

-Pienso lo mismo yo

Mientras Kotonoha y Suchi

- ¿De que estarán hablando mi hermano y Sekai?

-No lo se ,pero también me intriga

- ¿Te intriga?

-Pues claro,aunque no lo creas uno de mis secretos es que soy curiosa

-Lo mismo yo,soy muy curioso

-No lo pareces

-Tu tampoco

- ¿Sabes algo?,creo que hay algo entre Makoto y Septsuna,lo presiento

-Yo también lo pienso,hay algo entre ellos dos lo presiento también

-Silencio por favor que estamos en clases-dijo la profesora

-Lo siento-dijeron todos en coro quedándose sorprendidos de que ellos 4 hayan estado hablando al mismo tiempo

Mientras en la casa de Septsuna

-Dios Youko cálmate por favor

-No puedo,no puedo calmarme Shann,de repente todo se viene abajo al saber que mis tres hijas son amigas

-Hay que decirles la verdad

-No,eso si que no,ellas incluida Septsuna me odiaran a ti y a mi por haberles mentido

-No puedes guardar este secreto para siempre Youko

-Lo se,eso lo se,pero todavía no se como decirles,encima de todo que aquellas dos harán lo imposible para que mis hijas no se enteren que yo soy su mama

-Tranquila amor,todo se va a solucionas ya veras que ellas no harán nada para ponerte en contra de tus hijas

-Eso espero amor,eso espero

Mientras tanto Shingo y Otome

-No puedo creer que me hayan suspendido Otome

-Yo menos, también me suspendieron

-Tres días en los cuales esos idiotas estarán en paz

-No te quejes por lo menos te dieron tres días,a mi cuatro

-Solo es un día de diferencia

-Lo se Shingo

-Nunca estas conforme ¿No es así?

-En parte si,pero me da rabia que nos hayan suspendido a nosotros que somos las victimas y a esos malditos no les hagan nada

-A mi también me da rabia

-Ya verán cuando volvamos a la escuela

-Otome hay que pensar pronto en algo,necesitamos elaborar un plan en contra de ellos

-Amor,necesitamos volver a la escuela para ejecutar un plan,mientras tanto podríamos pensar

-Tienes razón

-Pero eso si,esto queda entre nosotros dos,es nuestro secreto

- ¿Por que?

-Porque los demás nos ayudaran en otras cosas pero por ahora sera nuestro secreto

-Nuestro gran secreto

-Por supuesto

Mientras tanto en el ultimo recreo

-Oye Kotonoha

-Dime Suchi

-Ya que nos toco hacer el trabajo practico juntos quisiera preguntarte si quieres venir a casa

-Me gustaría mas si tu vienes a mi casa

- De verdad quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-POR SUPUESTO!, UPS, perdón,digo que me gustaría que tu vayas a casa

-CLARO QUE ME GUSTARÍA IR!, perdón es decir que me gustaría ir a tu casa

-Bien,toma mi dirección,ven a las 4

-De acuerdo Kotonoha a las 4 y punto estaré ahí

-Te espero

Mientras tanto Sochi se acerca a Sekai

-Sekai

- ¿Que pasa Sochi?

-Sabes que nos toco hacer el trabajo juntos y me preguntaba

- ¿Si nos podemos reunir tu y yo?

-Si

-Me gustaría pero ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a realizar el trabajo?

- ¿Quieres que yo vaya a tu casa?

-CLARO QUE SI!,ay digo que claro que si que quiero que vengas ¿Quieres venir?

-SIIIIIIII!, ay digo si quiero ir

-Bien es mi dirección toma ven eso de las 4

-Ahí estaré

-Te espero

A la salida de la escuela

-Bien amigos iré a la casa de Septsuna a entregarles los apuntes y para comenzar a hacer el trabajo

-De acuerdo-dijeron los demás

-Adiós

-Adiós Makoto-contestaron todos

Mientras tanto en casa de Septsuna

-Mama estoy aburrida sino asisto a clases

-Ay mi hija tu definitivamente no eres como yo,a tu edad quería que la escuela terminara pronto

- ¿La odiabas?

-Un poco,es que eras muchas cosas que estudiar,la manera de educar era muy distinta a la de ahora,mientras el tiempo avance las maneras de enseñar son otras,ademas había algunos con los que no me llevaba bien,y las clases me aburrían

-Eso seguro ,pero a mi si me gusta la escuela, ¿A quien he salido?, ¿A papa?

Mai se queda helada con la pregunta de su hija,una cosa es cierta que el padre de sus hijas amaba la escuela no era el ''nerd'' pero que era muy inteligente lo era

-Si hija,saliste a tu padre a el le gustaba la escuela como a ti

En eso suena el timbre

-Mama ese debe ser Makoto para traerme los apuntes, iré a abrirle

-Ve tranquila cariño

-Hola Makoto-decía Septsuna abriéndole la puerta

-Hola Septsuna te traje los apuntes del trabajo

-Pero pasa por favor

-Gracias Septsuna,te lo agradezco

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Me encantaría un refresco

-Ahora vuelvo

Mientras Otome y Shingo

-Se me ha ocurrido algo Shingo

- ¿Que se te ocurrió?

-Humillación

- ¿Humillación?

-Si humillación ya que no podemos pelearnos y tampoco atacarlos verbalmente podríamos atacarlos patológicamente

-Eso estaría bien,me gusta la idea Otome

-Y la mejor manera de atacar patológicamente es humillarlos con algo bien fuerte

-Pero no sabemos con que

-Ya pensaremos,mientras lo podríamos humillar con algunas peque as ''bromas''

-Eso me gusta y mientras podríamos averiguarles un secreto así lo utilizamos como la humillación mayor

-Bien,creo que esta vez nos van a conocer

-Hay Shingo es lindo ser mala

-Los malos siempre ganan

-El bien nunca triunfa,pero el mal si

La pareja se ríe mientras cenan los dos juntos y planificando su nuevo plan contra los chicos

Mientras en la casa de Septsuna

-Bien y este es todo el trabajo

-Que bueno que no fue mucho

-Pero necesitamos hacerlo,menos mal que mañana vuelves a la escuela

-Lo se y estaré preparada cuando la ara a vuelva y su noviecito también

-Hay que estar alerta nada mas

-Sabes Makoto,extra e la escuela,amo los días en el colegio

-A mi tambien,son nuestros días en el colegio

-Aunque no se si decirle a los demás sobre nuestro noviazgo

-Ya sospechan pero solo hay que disimular después de todo es nuestro secreto

-Nuestro gran secreto

-Quédate a cenar Makoto esta noche

-Bien avisare a casa,oye Septsuna nuestro secreto

-Nuestro secreto

Makoto y Septsuna siguieron conversando sobre los apuntes escolares,todos están con secreto la pregunta es ¿Hasta cuando ocultaran el gran secreto?

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:lamento la tardanza, acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste,como verán en este capitulo se trataba de los secretos,pero descubrieron el secreto principal,aclaro que esta es mi versión del anime y escribí esta historia distinta al anime original ,solo espero que les guste mi historia, prometo actualizar pronto,y verán también que Otome y Shingo serán malvados en esta historia incluso van a llegar a odiarlos jajja,pero bueno,lean y comenten que me gusta cuando dejan comentarios.**  
><strong>Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con re<strong>speto

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 :''Nos descubrieron''**

Hoy por fin Septsuna iba ala escuela,y estaba muy feliz no solo por eso sino que ahora es novia en secreto de Makoto,esta feliz porque el se decidió por fin y la eligió a ella.  
>Ella se encontraba en su habitación peinándose hasta que toca la puerta y sabe que es su mama<p>

-Pasa mama ya estoy vestida

-Permiso,que bien que hoy vayas a la escuela,te atrasaste

-Mama solo estuve suspendida un día,no una semana

-Pero igual,sabes que a tu papa no le gusta que te atrases en la escuela,ya que tu eres una muy buena estudiante

-Exageras mama!

-No,claro que no,te digo una verdad hija,eres muy inteligente,no se a quien sales

-Pues a papa tu me lo dijiste mama

-Eh...si...a tu papa-decía Mai totalmente nerviosa

- ¿Te pasa algo mama?

-No hija,anda ve a la escuela antes que te pongan en retraso

-Bien, adiós mama

-Adiós hija

Septsuna sale de su casa y va directo a la de Makoto como habían arreglado el día anterior

-Hola Makoto

-Hola Septsuna estas muy linda

-Makoto estoy vestida con el uniforme

-Pero igual estas hermosa

-Gracias pero tu estas hermoso

-Pues yo también estoy con el uniforme puesto

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la escuela

Mientras Sekai y Kotonoha iban juntas para la escuela hasta que se cruzan con Sochi y Suchi

-Hola chicas-decían los gemelos

-Hola-contestaron ellas

- ¿Iban para la escuela?-pregunto Suchi

-Eh..si claro-decía Kotonoha muy avergonzada

-Iremos con ustedes-decía Sochi

-Bien,entonces vayamos los cuatro-decía Sekai también algo avergonzada

- ¿Por que se sonrojan cada vez que les hablamos?-Pregunta Sochi

- ¿Como crees?-pregunta Sekai toda nerviosa

-Bueno cada vez que nos acercamos a ustedes se sonrojan y se ponen muy nerviosas-dice Suchi esta vez

-Para nada,se lo imaginan-dice Kotonoha

-Esta bien,debe ser nuestra imaginancion-dice Suchi

-Vamonos a la escuela antes de que sea mas tarde-dice ahora Sochi

Sekai y Kotonoha suspiran aliviadas ya que lo que le preguntaban era cierto ellas se ponían nerviosas y se sonrojaban cada vez que los gemelos les hablaban pero no quería asegurarse de nada por el momento

Mientras Makoto y Septsuna

-Makoto,ya deja de mirarme así

-Es que no puedo,tienes los ojos mas hermosos que vi en mi vida mi princesa

- ¿Princesa?, ¿Desde cuando eres tan novelesco?

-Siempre lo fui,es que me daba vergüenza admitirlo

- ¿Por que?

-Tu lo sabes

-No,no lo se Makoto,por eso te pregunto el por que

-Es que yo siempre mostré ser el galán el maduro,bueno no tanto,y el elegido,pero si mostraba este lado fantasioso temía que se burlaran de mi

-Yo nunca me burlaría de ti Makoto

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro tonto,a mi me gustan los chicos románticos

- ¿A ti?

-Por supuesto,bueno ya se que parezco rara por mi forma de ser y de actuar,pero mi verdadero yo es que soy una chica so adora y romántica también

-Eso también me gusta de las chicas,que bueno que tu lo seas muñeca

-A mi me gustas tu,solo tu

-Y a mi tu

Los dos se dan un lindo y cálido beso hasta que Septsuna por fin interrumpe

-Makoto creo que debemos irnos a la escuela pronto

-Si, así es

-Vamos que hoy tendremos la clase de comedia musical

-Eso seria interesante,vamonos

-Si vamos

Mientras Otome y Shingo caminaban cerca de ellos

-Todavía estoy suspendida,que mal

-Yo también amor

-Si pero es tu ultimo día,yo en cambio tengo otro mas

-Amor ya te dije que es solo un día de suspensión

-Pero igual tengo ese enojo,pero ya me las pagaran todos ellos me la pagaran caro

-Yo te apoyo mi amor

-Tu siempre me apoyas

-Y tu siempre lo gozas

-Jajaja,eres un salvaje

-Y tu también

Mientras seguían caminando miran por la vereda del frente algo que le llama la atención

-Oye Shingo mira eso

- ¿Que cosa?

-Mira,esa parejita que va abrazada y dándose besos no son otros que Makoto y Septsuna

-A ver,huy es verdad,parecen que se pusieron de novios

-Por eso en el cine decidieron sentarse juntos

-Me parece que son novios en secreto Otome

-Supones bien,creo yo

-Creo que seria bueno arruinar su noviazgo

-Me parece una gran idea Shingo,pero tendrá que ser cuando vuelva yo a la escuela,quiero ser participe de arruinar todo

-Pues claro amor,no haré nada sin ti mi cielo

-Ay como te amo

-Y yo a ti

Ellos seguían caminado sin que Makoto y Septsuna los vieran

Pronto llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con los gemelos,con Sekai y Kotonoha

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegaron-decía Sekai saludando

-Chicos!, Tan temprano ustedes cuatro?-preguntaba Septsuna

-Bueno,Sekai y yo veníamos solas y nos encontramos con los gemelos-decía Kotnoha

-Ya veo,pues yo me he encontrado también con Septsuna y veníamos charlando

-Ah-dijeron todos

-Chicos hoy tendremos la clase de comedia musical-decía Sochi

-Me encanta cantar-decía Sekai

-A mi también me gusta-decía Kotonoha

-Las clases de comedia musical son divertidas,pero a la vez muy competitivas-decía Suchi

-Por primera vez en este colegio decidieron que en cada festival haya obras musicales-dijo Makoto

-Estilo americano, ¿No?

-Hay Septsuna en todo el mundo no solo en América

-Como tu digas Kotonoha

-Ella tiene razón,en una escuela de Francia hay comedia musical y esta en Europa

-Lo se Sekai,se de geografía

Mientras en el auditorio escolar un hombre y una mujer se encuentran ensayando una canción que solo ellos conocen al menos ellos creen eso

-Bien Ely emperecemos del estribillo

-De acuerdo Chuy,

-Uno,dos y tres...

**You're the one you**

** are the one for**

** ooh ooh ooh honey**

**The one tha I want you are **

**the one for**

** ooh ooh ooh the one I need **

**oh yes indeed**

-Muy bien Ely,creo que ya estamos listos para ense arles esta cancion

-Pero no si los chicos querran representar esta vieja pelicula americana

-Si fue un exito para sus padres,seguro que a ellos les gustara

-Creo que si,pero debemos elegir a la pareja que interpretara esta cancion

-Bueno en la hora que nos toca lo haremos,pero sigamos ensayando que amo esta cancion

-Yo tambien

Ellos seguian bailando y cantando la cancion,mientras que los chicos entraron a clase porque habia tocado el timbre,una vez en clase,la profesora daba un anuncio

-Bien alumnos,hoy empiezan las clases de comedia musical y se haran en el auditorio y sera despues de mis dos horas,vayan luego de que termina mi turno hacia el auditorio

Los alumnos solo asintieron y empezaron con la clase

- ¿En que piensas Makoto?

-Como sera la clase de comedia musical,no me gusta cantar

-Pues a mi tampoco

-Mientras no nos obliguen a cantar y bailar mucho esta todo bien

-Lo mismo digo yo Makoto

En ese momento suena el timbre del recreo y los seis amigos salen y conversan sobre la clase de comedia musical

-Ya quiero entrar al auditoria-decia Kotonoha

-Yo tambien muero de ganas de ir-decia esta vez Sekai

-No se por que el entusiasmo,solo es una clase mas

-Tu siempre igual Septsuna,pareces una vieja amargada

-Ay,Sekai no empieces

-Pero ella tiene razon,no entiendo yo el porque no estas contenta de que tendremos clase de comedia musical

-Esto sera igual que aquella pelicula americana

- ¿Cual hablas?-pregunto Sochi

-Una donde dos chicos se conocen en un hotel porque festejan una fiesta de a o nuevo,ellos luego van a la misma escuela,el juega al Basckeball y ella es una ''nerd'' como dirian los americanos

-Ahh,tu hablas de la pelicula llamada''**Hight School Musical**-decia Suchi

-Esa misma

-Odiamos esa pelicula

-Suchi nosotras tambien-dijo Kotonoha

-Pues yo nunca la he visto,pero he escuchado sus canciones y solo me gusta una

- Cual es Makoto?

-Bien Septsuna se llama **''Stick Status Quo''**,es muy buena y movida

-La conozco,hace poco la escuche por radio

-wooh Septsuna cada vez me sorprendes mas

-Pero esa canción es muy linda,a mi también me gusta

-Sochi, ¿Te gusta la película también?

-Para nada Sekai la película si que tuvo un asco

-A mi tampoco me gusto,solo algunas canciones

-Ay hermanito,lo que pasa que esa película te pego fuerte

- ¿De que hablas Suchi?

-Bueno Kotonoha,es que había una rubia en nuestra escuela igual a Sharpay toda arrogante y presumida,y a Sochi le gustaba

- ¿Y que paso?

-Bueno ella le dijo que era algo gordito pero que era hermoso

- ¿Ah si?

-Si entonces lo empezó a buscar hasta que un día se invento un cuentico de que el a ella lo había violado

-Que mal!

-Si Sekai fue horrible

-Pobre Sochi!

- ¿Y que paso luego?

-Bien Kotonoha,el obvio que se defendió y nosotros a el,luego ella confeso que el lo único que puede violar es la popularidad y las dietas

- ¿Estaba gordo?

-No,pero esa nos decía gordos a los dos ACHHH!

- ¿Y que paso luego?

-Ay Kotonoha, ¿Desde cuando tu la chica tímida de el colegio es tan curiosa?

-No empices Makoto

-Pero ni a pareces hasta chismosa

-Cállate!

-De acuerdo

-No paso nada mas,se cambio de escuela por fin

-Me alegro por Sochi

- ¿De verdad Sekai?

-Claro,se nota en tu,bueno en sus miradas que son unas buenas personas

-Así es lo son-dijo Kotonoha

-Gracias-contestaron los dos

Así paso la hora que era algo aburrida ya que era larga,hasta que por fin suena el timbre del recreo y salen

-Por Dios pensé que no saldríamos nunca

-Tu siempre igual Makoto

-Septsuna odio las clases de matemáticas y a ti también

-Si lo se,pero a ti siempre te gusta estar afuera

-Es verdad jaja

-No se por que no les gusta la hora de matemáticas,yo detesto las clases de física no pelo una

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sekai,yo tampoco pelo una en física

- ¿Sochi?, ¿Tu el mas inteligente no pela en física?

-Todos tenemos una defecto,o una materia difícil

-Tiene razón,pero detesto las clases de química,en eso soy mala

-Kotonoha,yo también,soy malo en química jaja

-Vaya Suchi,no lo había imaginado

-Bueno todos podemos ser buenos en algo y malos en otra cosa

-Por supuesto Makoto,tienes toda la razón

-Gracias Septsuna, díganme, ¿Cuando tendremos comedia musical?,muero de la curiosidad

-En la tercer hora,yo también muero de la curiosidad Makoto

En ese momento tanto Septsuna como Makoto se dirigían unas miradas cómplices que no paso desapercibidos por los demás

-Disculpen tengo que ir al baño-decia Septsuna apurada

Cuando se había alejado del grupo Makoto fue el que hablo ahora

-Disculpen amigos necesito ir al baño yo también

Una vez dicho eso Makoto se fue también dejando a los demás muy consternados

-Dios mio, ¿Bebieron mucha soda o que?

-No lo se Sekai,si no tuvieramos en Argentina diria que tomaron mate

- Mate?, Que es eso Sochi?

-Bueno Sekai,el mate es como una bebida de hojas secas preparadas con hijas de la planta llamada yerba mate,se toma con agua caliente sin hervir y se le puede poner azúcar o edulcorante,es una costumbre muy conocida en países latinoamericanos como Argentina,Uruguay y Paraguay, teníamos amigos de allí y lo hemos probado

- ¿Es delicioso?

-Bueno al principio nos pareció un sabor raro,pero nos fue gustando,en esos países es muy común que gente se reúna en una casa a** ''tomar mate''**

-Me gustaría probarlo me agarro curiosidad, ¿Suchi tu también lo probaste?

-Si Kotonoha,y me gusto,un día vengan a casa y lo pruebas,trajimos muchas yerbas mate de nuestro viaje a Argentina

-Me gusta conocer costumbres distintas de otros países

-A mi también

Mientras en la casa de Otome

-Ay mama quiero volver a la escuela

-Lo se hija ,pero estas suspendida y no se puede hacer nada

-Me choca que por culpa de esos malditos rubios me hayan suspendido

-Oye la mama de Shingo me ha comentado sobre esos extra os compañeros que tienes,Kami no se como permiten que esa clase de gente que tiene la enfermedad de ser rubia estén en tu escuela,te vas a contagiar

-Si mama el director no lo ve mal,ademas nos pide que los respetemos, ¿Puedes creerlo mami?,buuuu!

-Si hija te entiendo,deben ser cristianos por eso están enfermos,los cristianos son esos rubios

-Odio a los cristianos, ¿Por que existen?

-No lo se hija,pero mantén distancia,son malas personas esa gente ,la gente de nuestro status no esta enferma ni es cristiana ni rubia,solo los pobres son cristianos

-Ay mama,pero no los aguanto,tampoco a las tres estúpidas esas y a Makoto,encima descubrimos a Makoto y esa Septsuna que son novios

- ¿Makoto se puso de novio con esa poca cosa?

-Si mama,los vimos besarse,por eso dejo de quererme como su amiga,por defender a esa

-Pobre chico lo creía mas inteligente,pero prefirió estar con alguin que no va a llegar a mucho un bicho raro sin futuro que se suicidara cuando cumpla 18 años

-Lo se y me molesta

-Y tu hija,tu eres una princesa que tiene un gran futuro,no te preocupes que tu tienes a Shingo y juntos hacen linda pareja,no pienses en personas indeseables

-Gracias mami te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti mi hija

Mientras en la escuela

-Ya casi tendremos esa dichosa hora de comedia musical Makoto

-Lo se,espero de verdad que no nos hagan cantar Septsuna

-Es lo mas probable

-Pero bueno esperar a lo que se venga

Mientras en el auditorio

-Bien Chuy por lo menos ya tenemos la canción y el baile

-Entonces va a ser esta película

-Si la primera película sera esta

- ¿Les gustaran a los chicos?,digo yo porque últimamente los jóvenes de hoy tienen otros gustos

-Cuando vean realmente la película y las canciones y el baile apreciaran y les gustaran

-Eso espero Chuy

-Descuida Ely

Pasa rápido la hora y por fin es la hora de comedia musical todos los alumnos de los cuatro primeros se dirigen al auditorio para la clase

- ¿Me pregunto quien no enseñara en esta materia?

-Ya lo veremos Makoto hay que ser pacientes

-Lo se Septsuna,tu siempre teniendo paciencia en todo

-No,tu tienes paciencia en todo,por eso me gustas

- ¿Yo paciencia?, ¿Estas siendo irónica?

-No,jajaa

-Eres hermosa Septsuna,no se como antes no me di cuenta de eso

-Tu eres hermoso

Los dos se acercan casi a besarse pero ven que van entrando los demás y deciden no hacerlo

- ¿Que paso aquí?-pregunta Sekai

-Nada Sekai

- ¿Nada?, ¿Estas segura Septsuna?

-Si lo estamos-respondió Septsuna toda nerviosa

- ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa Kotonoha

- Segura?

-Ay si no me sigas preguntado por favor

-Lo siento

En ese momento entran Ely y Chuy cosa que todos se quedan mirándolos por lo jóvenes que son y por ser también extranjeros

-Buenos Días alumnos yo soy Chuy Smith pero me pueden decir Chuy

-Yo soy Ely Monts pero me pueden decir Ely,venimos hace poco de Canadá de donde somos

-Bien con nosotros tendrán esta clase llamada comedia musical,que sera como el teatro solo que cantaran y bailaran mucho-dice Chuy

-Haremos obras, películas y series conocidas y no conocidas solo que serán agregadas canciones con baile,cosa que vamos a evaluar ya todos saben lo que es la comedia musical les han estado informando,por eso nosotros evaluaremos en todas las clases para cuando presentaremos una obra tengamos a los roles ptoragonicos, obvio que algunas obras van a ser compuestas por nosotros ya que es bueno algo original -decia Ely

-Por eso tendremos el honor de conocernos y esperemos que nos llevemos bien

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si yo-dice Makoto- Es decir que tenemos que bailar y cantar?

-Si por supuesto de eso se trata la comedia musical,es como el teatro solo que habra baile,canciones y números de comedia-respondió Ely

- ¿Pero actuaremos en alguna obra en especial?-pregunto esta vez Septsuna

-Por supuesto,es mas les decimos que su primera presentación sera una pelicula,es algo vieja pero con una linda historia y con buenas canciones-dice Chuy

-Esta película es cuando sus padres eran jóvenes como ustedes

- ¿Es muy vieja?-preguntaban algunos

-No mucho,es del año 1978,una película estadounidense,protagonizada por los dos grandes actores John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John,es una película musical,decidimos abrir esta clase representando esta película llamada ''**Grease''** o **'Vaselina'**'-dice Ely

-Algunos capaz no conocen la película, ¿Alguno de acá la vio o la conoce?-pregunta Chuy

-Nosotros dos-dijo Sochi mientras levantaba la mano

- ¿Ustedes?-pregunto Chuy

-Si nosotros cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos la vimos varias veces-dice Suchi

-Bien ustedes sabrán de que se trata ,para los que no la vieron mientras ensayaremos irán conociéndola nos gustaría que las canciones sean sorpresas como algunas escenas,nosotros les pasaremos las letras y las canciones así las ensayaremos bien mañana empezaremos con esta clase de comedia musical,seria presentación de **''Grease''**

Así la primera clase se la pasan hablando sobre la materia y por supuesto la película Makoto y Septsuna se miran a cada rato y se sonríen cosa que los demás sin querer se dan cuenta,cuando toca el timbre del recreo ellos deciden irse solos al patio

-Chicos perdonen iré al baño

-De acuerdo Makoto-le contestaron los demás

Un momento después

-Creo que yo también iré al baño

- ¿Tu también Septsuna?

-Si Sekai,yo también

-Wohh si que es una epidemia la ganas de ir al baño

-No exageres Sekai,ahora vuelvo

Así es como Septsuna se aleja también dejando a los demás algo curiosos

-Me parece algo muy raro que Septsuna tenga bastantes ganas de ir al baño

-Si Sekai,oye ¿No le habrá agarrado cistitis?

-Ay no me asustes,entonces tambien a Makoto

-Chicas a lo mejor no se sienten bien-dice Suchi

-Puede que tengan muchos dolores en la vejiga eso produce las cistitis,aparte de las ganas de ir al baño-decía esta vez Sochi

-Dios mio!,vamos nostras al baño de chicas y ustedes al de chicos a lo mejor necesitan ayuda

-Tienes Razón Kotonoha vamos rápido a lo mejor se mojaron y les arde-decía Sekai alarmada

Los cuatro corrieron hacia los baños,Sekai y Kotonoha entraron al de chicas y Sochi y Suchi al de chicos y ninguno los encontró

-Aquí no esta Makoto-decian los gemelos

-Y no encontramos a Septsuna-decían esta vez las chicas

La pregunta que se hacían era ¿En donde están?

-Busquemos !-decían los gemelos

Mientras los buscaban Makoto y Septsuna se daban muchos besos y estaban escondidos atrás de un árbol

-Cada día estas mas linda!

-Oye tu no te quedas atrás,eres un príncipe

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Pues claro,eres hermoso,tierno,divertido todas tus virtudes te hacen el chico perfecto

-No lo soy, acuérdate que tengo un negro pasado

-Makoto ya paso,todos cambiamos y aprendimos de nuestros errores

-Eres espectacular,por eso me encantas y mucho

-Tu también me encantas Makoto

-Creo que te estoy empezando a amar

-Yo también creo que te estoy empezando a amar yo a ti también

Los dos se siguen besando sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que llevan a ahí

-Por Dios creo que nos tardamos mucho en el ''baño''

-Si lo se Septsuna,pero Crees que se dieron cuenta de algo?

-Yo diría que si Makoto-se escucho una voz conocida por ellos,Makoto y Septsuna reconocieron esa voz y avergonzados se dieron vuelta y era Kotonoha la que les había hablado

- ¿Con que este es su baño mixto no?,no sabia que el baño era un árbol ni que fueran animalitos-decía Sekai irónicamente

-Chicos nosotros...-quería hablar Makoto,pero Septsuna interrumpen

-No Makoto, déjame a mi,Sochi,Suchi,Sekai y Kotonoha,les seré sincera,Makoto y yo empezamos a salir hace poco,no estábamos preparados para decírselos por miedo a su reacion,el y yo nos queremos y de verdad,ambos cambiamos nuestra actitud y seremos fieles a nuestros sentimientos, perdónennos pero nos queremos y mucho y nos estamos empezando a amar,vamos a luchar por nuestro amor así no cueste la amistad que llevamos

-Si, así es,yo amo a Septsuna y ella a mi,y estamos totalmente seguros de esta decisión de estar juntos y darnos la oportunidad que la vida y el destino nos esta dando,no soy el indicado para decir estas palabras pero...yo defiendo y cuido mis sentimientos puros, quizá antes no lo hacia por estúpido pero ahora cambie y madure sobre este asunto y me haré responsable de lo que siento y defiendo,y como dijo Septsuna así cueste la amistad

-Whoow si que eres un gran chico Makoto-dijo Sochi asombrado

- ¿Ehhh?

-Nos dejaste mudo-dijo esta vez Suchi

- ¿Que dices?

-Mira Makoto,nosotros no conocemos mucho sobre ti,y no somos nadie para juzgarte ni a ti ni a ella,pero por lo poco que nos han contando,esto es un gran cambio,y muy buena tu actitud,una nueva oportunidad les vino y se la merecen,merecen estar juntos,el pasado pisado-decía Sochi

-Así,aprendieron sus errores y los enfrentaron con responsabilidad como debe ser,esta bien que estén juntos,aunque sepamos un poco de su historia nos alegramos su cambio y que ahora se den una oportunidad ustedes,cuenten con nosotros porque somos amigos y apoyamos esta relación-dijo esta vez Suchi

-Gracias,son buenas personas,la verdad que lo son,perdonen si los juzgue mal

-Makoto tiene razón son unos buenos amigos,gracias por el apoyo,y claro que seguiremos siendo amigos todos,aunque solo ustedes dos quieran serlo

- ¿De que hablas Septsuna?,yo estoy feliz de que te des una oportunidad,Makoto ya no me interesa, decidí vivir mi vida y buscar mi propia felicidad,y es bueno que tu mi amiga busques la tuya, y parece que Makoto lo es,y tu Makoto también me alegro que por fin hayas sentado cabeza se feliz

-Gracias Sekai eres buena amiga

-Yo también me alegro por ustedes,Septsuna,Makoto espero que sean felices y que buenos que se dieron otra oportunidad,a mi tampoco me interesa mas Makoto, y también quiero buscar mi propia felicidad,siempre pensé que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro,por fin se dieron cuenta,sean felices ambos de todo corazón lo deseo

-Gracias Kotonoha también a ti también eres buena amiga

-Bien Septsuna no descubrieron,descubrieron nuestro secreto

-Así es Makoto lo descubrieron,mejor dicho nos descubrieron

-Pero estoy feliz contigo

-Y yo contigo

-Besense-decía Sekai

-Si,besense-decía esta vez Kotonoha

-De acuerdo-dijeron Makoto y Septsuna y se dieron un lindo beso

Así que a partir de hoy no tendrán mas la excusa de ir al baño ya que pueden darse tranquilamente un beso en publico.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores Acá traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón,de verdad perdón por la tardanza es que tuve que hacer algunas cosas acá en mi casa,jajaj,bueno ahora ya los chicos saben que Makoto y Septsuna son novios,vieron su secreto no duro mucho,solo un capitulo,jajaja,en fin,espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo que se giraba mas entorno a la situacion de Makoto y Septsuna,la verdad que esta es mi pareja preferida de este anime, debió quedarse con Septsuna,siempre vi que había una química especial entre ellos dos,pero bueno los que conocen el anime se dieron cuenta que decidieron poner ese horrible final,pero bueno,la canción que bailaban los profesores es de una película pero todavía no les voy a rebelar el nombre aunque algunos ya deben darse cuenta,,pero a los que no dejo en suspenso jajaj,soy mala jajaja,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno lean y por favor dejen comentarios ¿Si?,por favor no sean malas por fis!,bueno les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo y comenten,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	7. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante!**

**Quiero dar una disculpa si no eh publicado iba a hacerlo en estos días pero lamento informarles para los argentinos que están en el fanfiction lo saben,pero a los que no le digo que el 2 de abril una tormenta arraso en la provincia de buenos aires,dejando grandes inundaciones en algunas parte de la cuidad de buenos aires y en la cuidad de La plata,donde yo vivo,por suerte vivo en una parte de la cuidad alta,estas inundaciones dejaron a muchos sin vida,y muchos lo perdieron todo,por eso me ausente para ayudar a unos amigos míos que perdieron todo,lamento mucho dejar este aviso,ya que nunca dejo una historia colgada,pero espero que puedan entender,voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible,lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.**  
><strong>A todos los argentinos del fanfiction si viven en zonas afectadas espero que todo le salga bien y lamento las perdidas.<strong>  
><strong>Sepan disculparme.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:''Grease''**

Pasaron 4 días desde que ya se hizo publico el noviazgo de Makoto y Septsuna.  
>Ambos estaban felices,y varias veces en el recreo se paseaban de la mano.<br>pero siempre había personas que buscaban perjudicarlos como Otome y Shingo que ahora que estaba en la escuela no paraban de molestarlos,principalmente a la pareja, humillándolos o haciéndoles una que otra broma.  
>Hoy les tocaba la clase de comedia musical,y como de esperarse tenían que ensayar las canciones de la película ''Grease'',principalmente hoy que había audiciones para elegir a los protagonistas principales de la historia Danny y Sandy.<p>

En el auditorio se encontraban conversando Ely y Chuy respecto a los alumnos

-Deberíamos hacer que audicionaran este grupito de estas tres chicas y estos tres chicos para los personajes principales Chuy

-Si yo también digo los mismo,una pareja de ese grupo me gusta para los protagonistas,pero deberían audicionar individualmente como todos los demás

-Así es,les tomaremos,pero veremos si podremos ponerlos,por cierto en ese grupo has dos alumnos que no sienten mucha emoción en la obra

-Yo también me he dado cuenta,bien si son los dos alumnos que creemos que sean estaría bueno que con mas razón hagan la audicion y veremos si los pondremos en papeles para la obra o hasta los dos protagonistas principales,Ely.

-Si, así es Chuy,espero que así sea.

Mientras tanto en casa de Septsuna

-Hija, ¿Vendrá a recogerte tu novio?

-Claro mama me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que se retraso con su hermanita,tenia que llevarla a la primaria el,ya que sus padres estaban fuera atendiendo otros asuntos

-Con razón,pero espero que no lleguen tarde

-No mama todavía es temprano

-Me gusta verte así tan feliz

-Es que lo soy mama,lo soy,por fin soy muy feliz

-Hija no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso,y sabes que te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz ya sea con ese muchacho o quien tu quieras

-Gracias mama eres la mejor te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti mi hijita,me haces acordar cuando yo tenia tu edad

- ¿De verdad?

-Así es

- ¿Estabas de novia en ese tiempo?

-Si

- ¿Con papa?

Mai quedo callada por un momento con una triste mirada en su rostro,hasta que por fin hablo

-Si,Septsuna con tu papa, estábamos de novios cuando eramos jóvenes

-Que lindo que se hayan enamorado desde jóvenes,eso es tan romántico

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre

-Debe ser Makoto,ya me vino a buscar

-Así es hija,vamos antes que se les haga tarde para ir a la escuela

-Mama, ¿Estas bien?,por que te noto muy triste

-No hija,estoy bien,solo que me emociona saber que mi hijita haya crecido

-Mama!

-Anda hija,no debes hacer esperar a tu novio

-Esta bien mama,nos vemos mas tarde

-Adiós hija y que tengas un buen dia en la escuela

-Gracias mama

Septsuna va en busca de Makoto,mientras que Mai se queda muy pensativa

-_''Cuando tenia su edad lo conocí a el,a ese maldito mal nacido,el verdadero padre de Septsuna,y de mis otras hijas, algún día las recuperare,ellas son mis hijas y de nadie mas''_

Mientras Septsuna atiende a Makoto

-Hola bombón, ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto mi corazón,vamonos antes de que se haga tarde

-Estas muy hermosa hoy

-Makoto no empieces con eso que solo estoy con el uniforme puesto

-Pero como te digo siempre,estas muy hermosa hoy

-Gracias tu estas hermoso hoy Makoto

-Te amo mi amor

-Y yo te amo a ti

-Quiero que el viernes a la noche salgamos nosotros dos solos

- ¿Solo nosotros?

-Así es mi amor ,solo nosotros, ¿Que me dices?, ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Me encantaría

-Bien,hablare con mis padres sobre esto

-Y yo con los míos

Ambos se dan un lindo beso y van caminando de la mano

Mientras tanto Sekai y Kotonoha

-Hoy nos audicionaran para los papeles protagonicos

-Si Sekai, ¿Tienes tu canción?

-Por supuesto y ¿Tu tienes la tuya?

-Así es

-Los chicos también iban a traer sus canciones,ya quisiera escucharlos cantar

-Yo también Kotonoha,la verdad que pienso que deben ser buenos cantantes

-Ademas de ser buenas personas

-Y muy lindos

-Todo unos príncipes azules

-Kotonoha, ¿Te gusta uno de ellos?

-No, ¿Como crees?,claro que no, ¿Y a ti Sekai?-preguntaba Kotonoha algo ruborizada

-No,claro que no,no me gusta ninguno de ellos-decía Sekai también algo ruborizada

-Que suerte la de Septsuna y Makoto,estan felices

-Pero lo merecen,hicimos muchas cosas malas anteriormente,merecen estar bien ellos

-Por supuesto,son nuestros amigos y tienen que ser felices

-Tienes mucha razón amiga merecen ser felices

Las chicas llegan a la escuela para su sorpresa todos habían llegado antes

-Wohh chicas, ¿Que les ocurrió?

-Nada Sochi solo nos retrasamos

-Habíamos pensado que algo les paso

-No Suchi nada nos paso,ya estamos aquí

-Nos alegra escuchar eso

Kotonoha se ruborizo cuando Suchi le sonreía

De repente suena el timbre para entrar a clase cosa que los chicos hacen

Una vez en clase Makoto y Septsuna están tomados de la mano mientras escriben apuntes

-Te amo lindura

-Y yo a ti mi peluche suavecito

-Suaves son tu manos

-Te amo tanto cada día un poco mas

-No hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi

-Pudiste conquistarme y soy tuya

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Ambos se dan un beso disimuladamente que nadie se da cuenta,pero cuatro chicos se dan cuenta

-Se ven tan dulces tomados de la mano

-A mi también me agrada verlos asi Kotonoha

-Se deben amar mucho

-Así es el amor,cuando nos llega así es-decía Suchi mirándola sonriendole

-Eso es verdad-contesto Kotonoha ruborizada

Mientras Sochi y Sekai

-Me gusta ver como se aman

-Es lindo verlo

-Que envidia me dan Sochi

-Pues a mi también me dan envidia,pero cuando el amor llega ,llega-le sonreía Sochi mientras la veía

-Tienes razón-Sekai lo miro toda ruborizada que le ocasiono esa sonrisa

Minutos mas tarde suena el timbre del recreo y todos salen al patio,todos menos Makoto y Septsuna que han decidido quedarse en el salón un ratito mas

-Wohh estos chicos son increíbles

-No te creas Sochi, están enamorados,debe ser lindo estar así

- ¿No estabas con el antes?

-Si pero fue distinto y tema olvidado

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas,no estoy enojada,mucho menos contigo

-Pues a mi me gusta como están juntos ellos dos

- ¿Tu eras también su novia me has dicho?

-Si,Suchi,lo era pero eso es también es tema del pasado y olvidado

-Me alegro de que ya no eres su novia

-A mi también me alegra no ser su novia

De repente aparecen Otome y Shingo

-Hola idiotas desgraciados

- ¿Que es lo que quieren aquí?-preguntaba enojada Sekai

-Y tu sabras desgraciarles la vida maldita

-Vete de aquí Otome a ti nadie te llamo-decia Kotonoha

-Oye me estúpida,tu a mi no me das ordenes, así que no me iré,me quedare

- ¿Quieres que te expulsen?

-No Sekai,esta vez entrare en tu jueguito,sabre como actuar y mucho mejor

-No ganas nada con esto

-Y tu Kotonoha ¿Que sabes lo que gano o no idiota?

-Basta Otome déjanos en paz

-Óyeme idiota a mi novia no la tratas así-dijo Shingo furioso

-Tu tampoco trates mal a Kotonoha

-Tu cállate maldito rubio que no te estoy hablando a ti-dijo Suchi

-Déjennos en paz y vayasen de aquí

-Cállate niña estúpida

-Basta Otome o te abofeteare como te lo hizo Kotonoha hace poco

-Tu le tocas un pelo a mi novia y te arrepentirás-volvió a a decir Shingo furioso

-Si tu tocas un pelo a Sekai,tu te arrepentirás-dijo Sochi

-Tu maldito rubio no me amenazas,no sabes con quien estas hablando

-Sabemos muy bien con quien hablamos,con dos idiotas que se hacen los rudos pero son mas cobardes que dos gallinitas-decía Sekai bularndose

-Tienes razón Sekai,estos dos son mas que cobardes,unos estúpidos que se la dan de lindos y sensibles,pero son dos miserables al extremo-dijo esta vez burlandose Kotonoha

-Malditas,se arrepentirán por todo esto,podre ser lo que quieran pero no soy una lesbiana

-Nosotras tampoco somos lesbianas-decían las dos al mismo tiempo

-No me hagan reír tengo las fotos, ´¿No se acuerdan? ese día en el parque,cuando les pedí que se besaran a cambio de que yo las dejara de molestar, Lo recuerdan o no?

-Si-contestaron las chicas

-Bien yo les tome varias fotos y para que no se crea que es photoshop las filme con mi celular, ¿Que les parece?,no soy una estúpida

-Ay mi amor eres muy inteligente

-Lo sabia Shingo,y bien enfermitas ¿Haran lo que yo diga o quieren que estos malditos rubios vean mi obra de arte?

-Jamas te haremos caso

-Muy valiente Sekai ,pero entonces las cosas serán a mi modo,''hermosos'' Quieren ver mi lindo video y estas preciosas fotos?

-Otome, ¿No te cansas de fastidiar?

- ¿Que estas diciendo?

-Lo que mi hermano Suchi dice es que, ¿Por que no te vas a sacar fotos a otra parte y dejas de molestar a las chicas?

-Idiotas como se atreven a hablarle así a mi novia,malditos rubios americanos

-No nos interesan para nada tus amenazas ni lo que les obligaron a hacer a las chicas,ni tu vídeo ni tus fotos, así que no pierdan el tiempo

-Suchi tiene razón,dejen de molestar por favor,a nosotros no nos engañan sus jueguitos

-No es un juego idiota tengo las pruebas

-Por eso mismo no nos interesan, así que déjennos es paz a nosotros y a las chicas ,y aunque no estén también dejen en paz a Makoto y a Septsuna son nuestros amigos y nos debemos defender unos a otros-decía Suchi

-Vayanse por donde vinieron y mucha suerte, adiós-dijo esta vez Sochi

-Malditos juro que se arrepentirán y ustedes dos malditas perras,ya verán todos se enteraran de esto,ya lo veran

-Y ustedes malditos rubios americanos,ni crean que se salvaran de esta,juro que me las pagaran

Otome y Shingo se fueron enfurecidos del lugar,ellos eran muy orgullosos y no soportaban que otros los pusieran en su lugar por así decirlo.

Mientras Makoto y Septsuna estaban en el salón solos besándose apasionadamente y muy enamorados,solo se separaban por falta de aire

-Eres tan hermosa Septsuna,no puedo dejar de amarte,amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va

-Yo también te amo Makoto,cada vez te amo mas,y sabes que amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad,como yo te amo yo a ti mi querido y dulce Makoto

- ¿Quieres ir al patio mi princesa?

-Quedémonos un ratito mas mi príncipe

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi princesa

Así seguían besándose,pero no se dieron cuenta que otra pareja los observaban

-Disfruten este hermoso momento juntos,porque pronto ya no se darán esos lindos besitos

-Ay Otome me dan asco como se besan

-A mi tambien Shingo,no se compara a nosotros dos que lo hacemos muy bien

- ¿Que les piensas hacer a estos cretinos?

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso,pero primero tengo un siniestro plan para Kotonoha y Sekai,tengo un presentimiento

- ¿Y cual es tu presentimiento?

-Por algo deben defender a los rubios

- Tu estas queriendo decir que les debe gustar esos?

-Si es lo que presiento, así debe ser

-Puede que tengas razón las pocas veces que los he visto,vi la miradas de ellas dos para con ellos,y la verdad que se le iluminan los ojos,no solo ellas sino también ellos,a ellos les deben gustar esas dos

-Son unas insípidas,unas estúpidas feas que no se comparan conmigo, ¿No soy mas linda que ellas Shingo?

-Tu eres hermosa mi amor,ellas no,pero, ¿Que se te ocurre hacerles a ella?

- ¿Acaso te olvidaste como las chantajie con respecto a las fotos y el vídeo donde ellas se están besándose?

-No,no lo olvide

-Bien,esta vez no les diré nada,yo me encargare de que todos lo vieran,sera pan comido para mi

-Ay mi Otome eres una diosa,te amo

-Y yo también te amo,sera mejor que nos vayamos porque alguien nos puede cachar

-Si vamos Shingo

Mientras Otome y Shingo salen corriendo ,Makoto y Septsuna salen del salón derecho para el patio,cuando por fin llegan encuentran a los demás conversando

-Hola chicos-saluda Makoto

-Vaya por fin salieron de allí

-Bueno Sekai,es que no puedo dejar de amar a esta mujer

-Ay Makoto parecieras un iman de Septsuna

-Y tienes razón Kotonoha,la amo y de verdad,el amor comenzó y toco mi corazón

-Que chico tan romántico

- ¿De que conversaban ustedes tan concrentrados?

-Bueno nosotros...-decía Kotonoha pero fue interrumpida por Sekai

-Hablabamos del ensayo de la canción '**'we go together**'',en la clase de comedia principal,y de las audiciones

-Ahh,era eso,tendremos que bailar y cantar esa estúpida canción

-Pero Septsuna,es linda esa canción,y la película no esta nada mal,ademas debiste traer una canción

-Así es la traje,pero en japones,no voy a cantar ingles o español,para nada

-Esta bien Septsuna nadie te dirá nada

En ese momento suena el timbre para entrar, Makoto y Septsuna se adelantan y caminan de la mano juntos mientras los demás quedan atrás

-Chicas, ¿Por que no les dijeron lo que paso con Otome y Shingo?

-Bueno Sochi es que están tan bien,que no quería amargarles el día

-Pero Sekai esta mal mentir,ademas se las pueden desquitar

-Suchi Sekai tiene razón, están bien,yo tampoco quiero amargarles el día parecen estar mas felices,su amor si que es sincero,por lo que veo

-Así es Kotonoha,ellos tienen suerte-decía Sekai suspirando

Así ellos se dirigen al auditorio para su clase de comedia musical,mientras Chuy y Ely practican el estribillo de la canción que la pareja elegida cantara y bailara

-Bien Chuy sigamos

-Así es entonces 1,2 y 3...

**You're the one you are the one for Ooh ooh ooh honey**

**The one that I want you are the one for Ooh ooh ooh hone**

-Por hoy sera solo esa parte Ely,hoy serán las audiciones para los personajes de Sandy y Danny y el ensayo

-Si primero el ensayo de ''**We go Together'**'

Así cada chico va entrando al auditorio y una vez que entran los profesores saludan como siempre

-Bienvenidos chicos jóvenes,hoy como sabrán tenemos una clase especial,hoy serán las audiciones para nuestros protagonistas principales de esta obra-decía Ely

-Pero antes de las audiciones individuales,empezaremos la auidicion grupal,ensayaremos la canción '**'We go Together**''-decia esta vez Chuy observando a los chicos como algunos ponían caras afirmativas y otras negativas

-Profesor Chuy, ¿Eso significa que tendremos que cantar y bailar de nuevo esa canción tan fea ?

-Así es Makoto,de eso se trata esta clase,y te digo que esta canción es muy divertida

-Si claro,cuando mis padres tenían 17 años

-No exageres Makoto,ya veras que les gustara

-No cuenten conmigo

- ¿Y por que no Septsuna?,esto es una clase de comedia musical,para cantar,bailar y divertirse

-Profesora Ely,yo no me divierto cantando canciones en ingles y del a o de los dinosaurios

-No es de los dinosaurios,solo una canción de los años 70,una linda epoca,asi como muchos de los 80 y los 90 tambien

-Como diga

-Es mas,Septsuna,Makoto,ustedes seran parte del primer grupo en audicionar

- ¿Que?-dijieron los dos muy exaltados

-Lo que Ely quiso decir que ustedes seran uno de los primero en audicionar esta cancion

- ¿Pero por que?

-Porque queremos ver que tan bien aprendieron lo que ensayamos,y si ya se dieron la idea de lo que se trata la comedia musical asi que bueno empecemos

Asi fue que Makoto y Septsuna,junto con Sekai,Kotonoha,Sochi y Suchi y algunos otros chicos mas fueron elegido y ya estaban casi listos para el ensayo

-Bien chicos una vez que suene la musica empezaran a bailar la coreografia que ensayamos y empezaran a canatlo tal como lo hemos ensayado ahi va-decia Chuy

-Bien aqui empezemos 1,2 Y 3

En ese momento empieza a sonar la música y comienzan a bailar siguiendo el ritmo y empiezan a cantar todos...

**We go together like**

** ramma iamma iamma ka **

**dinga da dinga dong **

**remembered forever as shoo bop sha **

**whada whadda yippdy boom da boom**

**Chang chang changity **

**chang ****shoo bob that's**

** the way it should be **

**waooo yeah**

Mientras seguían cantando Y bailando los dos profesores observaban los movimientos y los cantos de Septsuna y Makoto que era unos de los que mas ritmo y alegria mostraban en la canción...

**We're one of a kind like **

**dip da dip da dip do whap **

**de dobby do **

**our names are signed boogedy boogedy**

** boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop**

** Chang chang changity**

** chang shoo bop we'll **

**aiways be like one**

** wa wa wa one**

Makoto y Septsuna seguían el ritmo de una manera que encajaba muy bien con la coreografía y la canción que no paso desapercibido por los demás..

**When we go out a nigth(oh h oh)**  
><strong>and stars are shining brignt(oh h oh)<strong>  
><strong>up in the skies above<strong>

** or at the high school dance**

** where you can find romance maybe it**

** might be io uh uh uh uh uh uve**

** (chicas)**

**Ramma iamma iamma ka dingity ding da dong**

**(chicos)**

**shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity**

** boom da boom**

** (todos)**  
><strong>chang chang changity chang shoo bop<strong>

** dip da dip da dip do wop da dobby do**

** boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap**

** sho wap**

** Sha na na na na na na na yippity**

** dip da dop **

**ramma iamma iamma ka dingity**

** ding da dong**

** shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom**

** sha boo****m**

** chang chang changity chang shoo bop**

** yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha**

** dobby do**

** boogedy boogedy boogedy**

** boogedy shooby do wap sho bop**

** Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da d****o**

** a womp bop a iooma a womp bam boom**

Los chicos seguian bailando y disfrutando y cantando esta canción

** We're for each other**

** like womp bop a iomma a**

** womp bam boom**

** just like my brother sha na na na na**

** Sha na na na na na na na yippity**

** chang chang changity**

** chang shoo bop we'll**

** always be together**

** waoo yeah **

**we'll always be**

** together **

**(bis)**

Una vez que la canción terminara los profesores evaluaron cada paso de la coreografia y las voces como cantaban la canción y se pusieron felices a la vez de que pudieran recordar a '**'Grease**'' de esta manera

-Perfecto chicos muy lindo,me gusto,es una canción larga pero pronto tendrán los resultados-decía Ely

-Bien chicos siéntense pasen el grupo siguiente a hacer la misma coreografia y la misma canción-decía esta vez Chuy

-Dios esto si que fue un trabajo pesado

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Makoto

-Chicos,si fue un gran ensayo

-Sekai tiene razón a mi me gusto

-A mi también Kotonoha

-Yo opino lo mismo que Suchi

-Sochi, ¿Te gusto el ensayo también?

-Claro Septsuna esa canción es una de las mejores de la película '**'Grease**''

Los chicos seguían conversando mientras el otro grupo ensayaba la misma canción y coreografia y mientras Chuy y Ely seguían evaluando mientras los observaban y revivían por fin a la película '**'Grease''**

**Continuara...**

**Estimados Lectores:Hola,por fin volví de seguro ya se habrán enterado porque estuve ausente,por suerte no me paso nada a mi,no perdí nada porque en la zona donde yo vivo es alta y no llego a inundarse,pero bueno muchas gracias por entenderme, así que volví a cumplir con mi palabra de publicar un nuevo capitulo, aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por poner la canción completa,es que me gusta mucho la película ''Grease'' o ''Vaselina'' y esta canción es muy linda se llama ''We go together'' es muy buena,me costo un poco escribirla pero bueno valió la pena,ademas quería que sea especialmente para esa canción este capitulo recordando a esa película jaja,bien espero que les guste el capitulo,lean y comenten que me gusta cuando me dejan comentarios y una vez mas gracias por entender mi ausencia estos días,espero sus comentarios**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:''Audiciones increíbles''**

Chuy y Ely seguían evaluando mientras los observaban y revivían por fin a la película ''Grease'',hasta que por fin después de los dos grupos iban a seleccionar a los protagonistas después de escuchar las canciones

-Muy bien pongan atención estezaremos con las audiciones individuales que empezaran en este momento-decía Ely

-Bien los llamaremos por nombre y apellido y nos interpretaran la canción que trajeron,y traten de no presumir,bien empezemos-dijo esta vez Chuy

Así fueron pasando cada chico y chica a interpretar las canciones algunas en ingles ,otras en español y hasta canciones en francés y por supuesto algunas en japones,cosa que los dos profesores observaban y tomaban decisiones.

Hasta que llego el turno de Makoto,Sekai,Kotonoha,Septsuna y los gemelos

-Bien Makoto Itou empieza con tu audición con tu canción japonesa-decía Chuy mientras Makoto subía al escenario y empezaba a cantar

**Hateshinai ano kumo no kanata e**

**Watashi wo tsurete itte sono te wo hanasanai de ne**

**Mafuyu no seiza kara maiochita shiroi koi Mune no oku ni furitsumoru kokoro ni shimite namida ni naru Nakama to wa chigau sain de yobiau tabi Tsuyoku nareru hanarete itemo itsu datte hitotsu da yo ne**

**Motto chanto itsumo tsukamaete ite Denwa ga nai yoru wa tsuyogattetemo Honto wa ne I miss you**

**Hateshinai hoshi no hikari no you ni Mune ippai no ai de ima anata wo tsutsumitai Tenshi ga kureta deai wa Ano sora wo tsukinukete eien ni kagayakitsuzukeru**

**Shiroi tameiki de kumotta mado ni nijimu IRUMINEISHON Ureshii hodo ashita ga fuan de nakeru mono ne Atarashii techou ni mo anata no inisharu ga takusan arimasu you ni Tsugi no yakusoku ga aru kara ikite ikeru yo**

**Ah, Yuki ga tokete yagate haru ga kuru koro Anata ni totte komorebi no you na Yasuragi ni nattetai**

**Hateshinai hoshi no inochi no you ni Kujikesou ni nattemo zutto ai shitsuzukeru yo Hakanai yuki mitai ni kono ima no shiawase ga Itsuka kiete shimawanu you ni**

**Ai shiteru daite ite Hateshinai ano kumo no kanata e Watashi wo tsurete itte sono te wo hanasanai de ne Tenshi ga kureta deai wa Kiseki nanka ja nai yo Kami sama mitsumetete umare tate no ai wo Eien ni taisetsu ni suru kara Anata no tame ni ikite ikitai**

Una vez que termino de cantar todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la voz hermosa que Makoto tenia,que hasta Ely y Chuy quedaron conmocionados

-Buen trabajo Makoto,ve a sentarte estuviste espectacular,bien ahora Septsuna Koyoura es tu turno

-De acuerdo,yo también elegí una canción en japones

-Escuchemosla-decía otra vez Ely

Septsuna estaba muy nerviosa pero empezó a cantar,aunque la canción fuera corta decidió cantarla...

**tsukaraka maiorita watashi no aoi tenshi yo Kigatsukeba mitsumete shimau anata no yokogao bakari**

**Ah surechigau hohoemi ni utsumukushikade kizu ni Senakagoshi ni koe kaketa no ima wa kokoro no naka de**

**Sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta inosentona itami Tatoe tomawari demo kono omoi wa massugu todoketai**

**Tamerai ni kakusareta sunao na kimochi to yuuki Tozasareta tobira no kagi wa daremo ga motte iru hazu**

**Ah anata no ashiato wo sotto nazotte miru no Negai kaketa suna no shikuzu ima wa kobin ni tsumete**

**Sore wa nami no you ni kaeru koto naku yosete wa hikui itami Kaze ni kudaki chitta nami da wa sou setsunasa no kakera ne**

**Sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta inosentona itami Yatto mitsukerare sou watashi no koi watashi dake no basho wo**

**Itsuno hi ka tobitatte yuke watashi no aoi tenshi yo.**

Todos se sorprendieron por la hermosa interpretación que Septsuna hizo,y los profesores les encanto mucho

-Perfecto Septsuna,hermosa tu canción,esto sera muy difícil de elegir,bien ve a tu lugar que es el turno de Sochi Kiou-decía Chuy conmocionado todavía

Sochi no parecía muy nervioso,pero aun así le costo un poco estar tranquilo

-Bien por mi parte decidí cantar una canción en ingles

-De acuerdo,veamos que tan bien cantas ingles-decía Ely

Una vez que la música empezaba Sochi miraba a Sekai quien ella lo observaba sonriendo y dándole ánimos...

**I am not a child now I can take care of myself I mustn't let them down now Mustn't let them see me cry I'm fine, I'm fine**

**I'm too tired to listen I'm too old to believe All these childish stories There is no such thing as faith And trust and pixie dust**

**I try But it's so hard to believe I try But I can't see what you see I try, I try, I try...**

**My whole world is changing I don't know where to turn I can't leave you waiting But I can't stay and watch this city burn Watch it burn**

**'Cause I try But it's so hard to believe I try But I can't see where you see I try, I try**

**I try and try to understand The distance in between The love I feel and the things I fear And every single dream**

**I can finally see it Now I have to believe All those precious stories All the world is made of...**  
><strong>Faith, and trust... and pixie dust<strong>

**So, I'll try Because I finally believe I'll try, cuz I can see what you see**

**I'll try, I'll try I'll try...**  
><strong>To fly<strong>

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos,algunos lagrimeaban por su manera de expresarse en la canción,especialmente Sekai que lo aplaudía totalmente

-Increíble,nos has emocionado,que bien que dominas el ingles,estupendo,muy hermosa y expresiva tu canción,ve a tu lugar,Sekai Saionji es tu turno,y Sochi tienes mucho talento-decía Ely

-Gracias-contesto Sochi

Sekai estaba un poco nerviosa por cantar en publico,cosa que los profesores notaron,pero noto una sonrisa cómplice de Sochi que ademas le tiro un beso de la suerte

-Bien Sekai te toca

-Si profesora Ely,yo también tengo una canción en ingles

-De acuerdo escuchemosla

Diciendo esto Sekai empezó a cantar

**I sit and wait There's an angel Contemplate my fate And do they know The places where we go When we're grey and old 'cause I've been told That salvation lets their wings unfold So when I'm lying in my bed Thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all He offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call He won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead**

**When I'm feeling weak And my pain walks down a one way street I look above And I know I'll always be blessed with love And as the feeling grows He breathes flesh to my bones And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all He offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call He won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead**

**I'm loving angels instead, ohhh oh yeah**

**And through it all He offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call He won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead**

Una vez que ella termino todos aplaudieron casi con ovacion por como escucharon cantar a Sekai en ingles,y su fuerte interpretacion en ella,Sochi no podia dejar de verla,y los demas estaban facinados,incluidos Ely y Chuy

-Espectacular,maravilloso Sekai,cantas muy lindo en ingles,muy buena tu canción,es hermosisima,ve a tu lugar que le toca a Suchi Kiou cantar,muy hermosa tu canción Sekai-decia Chuy

-Gracias es la primera vez que canto en ingles

-Lo hiciste muy bien

-Gracias,ahora ven Suchi que te toca cantar a ti

-Bien también cantare una canción en ingles

-Muy bien escuchemosla-decia Chuy

Suchi no estaba nervioso,todos esperaban ansiosos que cantara,entre ellso vio a Kotonoha que le sonreía y le levantaba el dedo pulgar mostrando ánimos y deseándole suerte,así fue como Suchi empezaba a cantar

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**  
><strong>Watch you smile while you are sleeping,<strong>  
><strong>While you are far away and dreaming,<strong>  
><strong>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,<strong>  
><strong>I could stay lost in this moment forever,<strong>  
><strong>Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,<strong>

**(chorus)**  
><strong>I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,<strong>  
><strong>Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,<strong>  
><strong>I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,**  
><strong>And I wondering what you are dreaming,<strong>  
><strong>Wondering if it's me you are seeing,<strong>  
><strong>Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,<strong>  
><strong>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever<strong>

**(chorus)**

**And I don't want to miss one smile,**  
><strong>I don't want to miss one kiss,<strong>  
><strong>I just want to be with you right here with you,<strong>  
><strong>Just like this, I just want to hold you close,<strong>  
><strong>I feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment,<strong>  
><strong>For all of the rest of time<strong>

Todos quedaron al principio mudos por lo que acababan de escuchar,hasta que pronto se escucharon aplausos,y silbidos,y por supuesto el aplauso de Kotonoha que le daba a Suchi,Ely y Chuy no podía ni describir lo que habían escuchado

-La verdad nos has dejado sin palabras,tu interpretación muy buena,y la canción bellisima,tu ingles es perfecto también

-Muchas gracias

-Es perfecta,muchas gracias por cantar Suchi,ven Kotonoha Katsura que es tu turno-decía Ely

-De acuerdo,yo también tengo una canción en ingles

- ¿Tu también?,entonces escuchemosla a ver como es tu ingles

-Si,por supuesto

Kotnoha estaba algo nerviosa,pero se tranquilizo al ver la sonrisa de Suchi y que este también le tiro un beso de la suerte,eso la puso feliz y así empezó a cantar

**Don't look at me**

**Every day is so wonderful And suddenly, it's hard to breathe Now and then, I get insecure From all the fame, I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down So don't you bring me down today**

**To all your friends, you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness The piece is gone and the puzzle undone That's the way it is**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say Words won't bring you down You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words won't bring you down Don't you bring me down today...**

**No matter what we do (no matter what we do)**  
><strong>No matter what they say (no matter what they say)<strong>  
><strong>When the sun is shining through Then the clouds won't stay<strong>

**And everywhere we go (everywhere we go)**  
><strong>The sun won't always shine (sun won't always shine)<strong>  
><strong>But tomorrow will find a way All the other times<strong>

**We are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down We are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words can't bring us down Don't you bring me down today**

**Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today.**

Ella termino de cantar,a todos les gusto,todos aplaudieron y también silbaron,Ely y Chuy quedaron fascinados por como canto esta canción y como la expreso

-Maravilloso Kotonoha,nos gusto tu voz,como dominaste el ingles,muy hermosa tu canción,tu audición fue la ultima,debo decir que estuvieron bien,Kotonoha tienes muy buen talento-decía Ely

-Gracias es que también era mi primera vez que canto en ingles

-Lo hiciste como una profesional,estuvo maravilloso,perfecto

-Bien alumnos es todo,ahora con Ely analizaremos sus audiciones y en unos minutos se enteraran quienes serán los protagonistas de **''Grease''**

Diciendo esto Ely y Chuy se van cerca del escenario para conversar,cosa que deja a todos nerviosos esperando los resultados,claro que los profesores ya estaban tomando decisiones,aunque admitieron que fueron unas audiciones increíbles.

**Continuara..**.

**Estimados lectores**:**Bien acá tienen otro capitulo mas de esta historia,espero que me disculpen si fue a lo largo o fueron solo canciones,es que quería que este capitulo fueran especialmente canciones,como dice el titulo eran audiciones increíbles,espero que les haya gustado,las canciones son:la canción que canta Makoto es ''White love'' la que interpreta el actor japones Haruma Miura,la canción de Septsuna es nada menos que ''Inocent blue'' que es el opening de la serie original de DeviceHigh,la que canta Sochi es ''I ll try'' de Jesse MCcartney,la que Sekai canta es ''Angels'' la versión de Jessica Simpsons,la que Suchi canta es ''I dont wanna miss a things'' de Aerosmith y la canción de Kotonoha es ''Beautifull'' de Cristina Aguilera,son todas lindas canciones,bien les dejo este capitulo,y por supuesto que Taisuke, Nanami y Hikari aparecerán pronto,lo que pasa que quería que la historia al principio se centre en los seis protagonistas principales y los dos villanos,pero van a aparecer,no se preocupen,bien les dejo el capitulo,léanlo y comenten que me gusta que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: ''Tu eres lo que quiero''**

Despues de haber escuchado a todos los alumnos Ely y Chuy habian tomado una descision,que ahora iban a comunicarles a los alumnos,mientras los alumnos estaban conversando sobre sus audiciones

-Septsuna,nunca nos habias dicho que cantabas muy bien-decia Sekai

-No canto bien,ustedes lo hicieron mucho mejor

-No tu cancion fue maravillosa,en japones y muy linda-dijo esta vez Kotonoha

-Kotonoha,tu y Sekai dominan muy bien el ingles,cantaron hermosas canciones,aunque no las entendi bien me han llegado y no se porque,no se puede explicar

-Chicas estuvieron muy bien las tres

-Gracias Makoto,pero tu cantas muy lindo,encima tambien elegiste una cancion en japones muy romantica,cantas muy lindo-decia Septsuna

-No exageres por favor

-No exagero para nada cantas muy lindo reconocelo

-Bien gracias por el cumplido,por cierto ustedes dos que bien que dominan el ingles

-Estas canciones han marcado en algo nuestras vidas,que al principio pensamos que no tendriamos nada que ver con ellas-decia Suchi

-Pero ahora desde que vinimos a vivir en Japon nos dimos cuenta que esas cancion si marcaron algo en nuestra vida y que ahora tiene sentido en quedarnos aqui y no irnos jamas-decia Sochi

Alos demas les gustaron lo que los gemelos decian,justo en ese momento volvian Ely y Chuy con ya las decisiones tomadas

-Muy bien,presten atencion todos que tenemos una noticia que darle-decia Ely

-Ya tomamos la decision y elegimos quienes seran los protaonistas principales del musical,y por supuesto los demas personajes y los que no queden seran extras cuando haran canciones en grupo bien ahi vamos a nombras a los que vana interpretar

Asi empiezan a nombrar a cada personaje hasta que llegan a los protagonistas principales

-Bien las audiciones estvieron increibles,pero hubo dos voces que encajan con los personajes,aunque las canciones no tienen nada que ver-decia Chuy

-Nos conmovieron como cantaron,asi que para los roles de Sandy y Danny seran otrogados a Makoto Itou y a Septsuna Kiyoura,felicidades seran la pareja mas importante de este musical-dijo Ely

Nadie podia creer lo que acaban de decir,tanto que Makoto y Septsuna tampoco lo podian creer

- ¿Que?-dijieron Makoto y Septsuna al mismo tiempo

-Que ustedes dos seran Snady y Danny,los protagonistas de esta historia-decia Ely toda emocionada

-No,no puede ser,no sirvo para actuar,ademas no me gustan las canciones en ingles-decia Septsuna

-Y no soy un cantante profesional,mucho menos en ingles-decia esta vez Makoto

-Por eso no se preocupen,aqui les escribimos la letras de las canciones como ustedes las escuchan,asi sera mas facil entenderlas,ademas ustedes dos son los que mejores audiciones dieron,sus voces son fenomenales,y la emocion cuando cantan y bailan es justo la que budcamos-decia Chuy

-Pero, ¿Justo a nosotros dos ?

-Por supuesto Septsuna,tienes muchas cualidades con el personaje de Sandy

-Pero Sandy es rubia,al menos escuche por ahi

-Si lo es,pero eso no tiene nada que ver,eres la indicada para este papel,y tu Makoto,no se porque pero tienes mucha afinidad y cualidades con el personaje de Danny

-Pero Danny maneja una moto,yo apenas me puedo subir en una bicicleta

-Por favor chicos no sean asi,ustedes son los elegidos,y nosotros sabemos que nos van a sorprender,ya veran que haran un buen trabajo y les gustara participar en los musicales que vienen

-Ademas nosotros sabiamos que nose iban a integrar al musical tan asi,por eso quisimos darles papeles importantes,asi que su primer musical seran los protagonistas-decia Ely

-Bueno,me siento insegura para este personaje

-Yo opino como Septsuna,ademas no somos lo suficientemente buenos para esto

-Ay Makoto no seas tan bobo,ojala me hubieran dado este papel a mi,ademas de verdad nos sorprendiste con tu audicion,tu tambien Septsuna

-Taisuke, ¿Desde cuando me hablas de nuevo a mi ?

-Desde que me di cuenta de mis errores,y de haber traicionado a mi amigo,mi gran amigo,no te pido que me perdones,pero dejame decirte que a pesar de todo te sigo considerando mi amigo,y que te apoyare en esta,te apoyo en este musical,y a ti tambien Septsuna,ustedes tienen que ser los protagonistas

-El tiene razon,chicos esta es su oportunidad,no la desperdicien-decia nuevamente Ely

-Nosotros sabemos que ustedes pueden,y podran darnos un buen espectaculo-decia esta vez Chhuy

Makoto y Septsuna se quedaron callados un momento hasta que por fin decidieron contestar

-Esta bien me convencieron-decia Makoto

-Y a mi tambien-dijo esta vez Septsuna

-Bien chicos despues de la clase quedense asi les diremos que cancion les tocara-decia Chuy

-Ustedes tendran varias canciones pero habra una en particular que la cantaran en pareja,aunque esta sea casi al final,pero es una de las canciones mas conocidas de ''Grease''-decia Ely

- ¿Entonces es en el final donde cantamos?

-Bueno Makoto, cantaran canciones durante la pelicula,pero esta sera la que les toca cantar como pareja-decia Chuy

- Es mucho lo que tenemos que cantar?

-No Septsuna,la cancion que les toco es muy sencilla y muy famosa su nombre es ''You're the one that i want'',que en espa ol se titula,''Tu eres lo que quiero''-decia Ely

-Tendriamos que escucharla primero

-Si Septsuna aqui traje la cancion y la vamos a ensayar ahora

-De acuerdo Ely,pero no esperes mucho animo de mi parte-decia Septsuna

-Y tampoco de la mia-decia esta vez Makoto

-Si que son negativos ustedes,si nunca llegaran a nada

-Chuy tiene razon,chicos dejen el pesimismo por un lado y sean mas positivos,con esa actitud todo le saldra muy mal,asi que por favor cambien esas actitudes negativas que tienen en sus caras y pongamonos a trabajar que esta cancion aunque este casi al final es la mas importante de todas,asi que andando

-De acuerdo!-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Bien aca empieza la cancion

Despues de que Ely dijo eso empezo a repartirles una hoja con la letra y ahi empezaron con los ensayos,ya que esta clase seria especialmente para que ellos ensayen la cancion principal que les toco.

Dos horas despues ...

-Bien vamos muy bien empezemos de nuevo,Makoto tu empiezas y luego tu Septsuna-decia Ely

-Bien Makoto empieza a cantar tu que eres el primero y luego tu Septsuna.

Asi la musica empezaba a sonar asi empezaron a cantar como lo habian estado ensayando

**M:**  
><strong>I got chills<strong>**.**

**They're multiplyin'.**

** And I'm losin' control. **

**'Cause the power you're supplyin**

**', it's electrifyin'!**

**S:**

**You better shape up,**

** 'cause I need a man**

** and my heart is set on you.**

** You better shape up;**

** you better understand**

** to my heart I must be true.**

**M:**

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

**M y S:**

**You're the one that I want. (you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.**

** The one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.**

** The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo**

** The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.**

Mientras bailaban y cantaban al compas de la cancion tanto Makoto y Septsuna disfrutaban lo que hacian y sentian que parte de esa cancion eran los sentimientos que se sienten el uno por el otro...

**S:**

**If you're filled**

** with affection**

** you're too shy to convey,**

** meditate in my direction.**

** Feel your way.**

**M:**

**I better shape up, **

**'cause you need a man**

**S:**

**I need a man**

** who can keep me satisfied**

**M:**

**I better shape up**

** if I'm gonna prove**

**S:**

**you better prove**

** that my faith is justified.**

**M:**

**Are you sure?**

**M y S:**

**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**

**M y S:**

**You're the one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.**

** The one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.**

** The one that I want (you are the one i want),o, o, oo **

**The one I need. **

**Oh, yes indeed.**

**Repeat Chours 2x**

Una vez finalizada la canción ambos terminaron de bailar y cantar.

-Maravilloso,muy bien,a pesar de poco tiempo aprendieron muy bien la letra-decía Chuy

-Seguiremos ensayando,para que ustedes puedan dar una buena presentación,van a ver como les gustara este ensayo-decía Ely

Así pasaron varios minutos mas y se estaban aprendiendo rápidamente la letra y la coreografía hasta que por fin termino el ensayo.

-Eso espero porque agota esta canción

-Makoto tiene razón,agota mucho esta coreografía,y la canción es fea

-Pero ¿Por que dices eso Septsuna?,es una linda canción,lo que pasa es que no conocen la letra

-Obvio profesora Ely que no conocemos la letra,es que esta en ingles,pero aquí les traigo la letra en japones

- De verdad?,entonces tengo curiosidad por leer la letra-decía Makoto

-Yo también-dijo esta vez Septsuna

-Bien chicos les dejamos estas cartas con la letra de la canción y esta ilustrada y muy bien explicada la coreografía

-Bien como hoy terminamos el ensayo,nosotros queríamos proponerlas que ensayáramos esta canción aparte, es decir,Ely y yo pretendíamos ensayar con ustedes en el colegio antes de clases o después de clases,y fuera del colegio en la casas de ustedes y en la nuestra,así aprenderemos rápido,propusimos con los demás lo mismo, ¿Que les parece?

-Eso suena bien,creo que me prenderé,profesor Chuy

-Bien Septsuna, ¿Y tu Makoto?, ¿Que opinas?

-Me agrada la idea,esta bien acepto también

-Perfecto,bien chicos el ensayo termino,vayan al receso y mañana arreglamos bien

-Gracias profesora Ely-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-No lo agradezcan ni os,vayan al receso

-Adiós-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Adiós-se despidieron los profesores también.

Makoto y Septsuna habían salido,Ely y Chuy se quedaron conversando.

-Estos chicos si que son increíbles Ely,de hecho los mejores alumnos

-La verdad que tienes razón,aunque no me gusta decir que hay alumnos mejores que otros,pero en estos dos chicos se encuentra un carisma especial

-Así es,y ademas mucho talento,solo algo inseguros y tímidos

-Eso es verdad,pero que desperdicio de talento si seguían así Chuy

-Pero bueno Ely para eso estamos nosotros,así se liberan de esa timidez y sacan ese talento bien guardado

-Es mejor que sigamos ayudándolos,y a los demás por supuesto porque si no te has percatado hay algunos mas como ellos así de tímidos

-SI me he dado cuenta,pero ya pronto sacaremos mas talentos

Mientras que ellos seguían conversando no se dieron cuenta que Otome y Shingo los estaban espiando.

- ¿Oíste eso amorcito?,dicen que esos marginales tienen talento

-Shingo, ¿Que clase de talento pueden tener dos personas como Makoto y Septsuna?

-La verdad que ninguna,ni clase deben tener?

-Es que no la tienen Shingo,esos dos son dos simples marginados que se hacen los populares,Dios pero no tienen nada,son dos mendigos que solo quieren opacar a los que valemos la pena,como nosotros,que somos 10 mil veces mejores que esas cucarachas

-Así es Otome,pero, ¿Que haremos con esos?

-Bueno ahora no estoy pensando con respecto a ellos,nuestro primer blanco son nada menos que Sekai y Kotonoha,luego los americanos,y luego estos idiotas,ya sabremos como sacarle provecho

-Eres la mejor mi amor

-Gracias igualmente

Mientras tanto en el patio

-Por fin dejaron los ensayos

-Ay Sekai estoy muerta,no se Makoto pero yo estoy muerta

-Yo también estoy muerto no aguanto mas

-Ya chicos,ni que hubieran corrido la maratón de las 100 millas cuadradas

-Que graciosas Sekai

-Gracias Septsuna

-Ya chicos,Sekai tiene razón, no es bueno exagerar ,que solo ensayaron

-Que fácil para ti decirlo Kotonoha

-Oye,que yo también ensaye

-Pero no tanto como yo,eres una viva importante

-Septsuna,creo que necesitas comer un rico Hot Cake

- ¿Hot Cake?, ¿Que es eso Sochi?

-Un pan plano redondo dulce, que se usan mayormente para el desayuno,se les ponen miel,o dulce de leche o crema de leche,también jarabe de chocolate,como los Waffles,también hay salados

- ¿Y que son los Waffles Suchi?

-Es como una tortita de galleta,parecia a las obleas,son una rica delicia,también hay salados en estos

-Nunca escuche de eso

-Yo tampoco,es mas ni sabia que existían esas comidas

-Es que no son tan comunes aquí Makoto,esos postres están en gran parte de América y algunas partes en Europa-decía Sekai

-No te olvides que algunas minorías en Oceanía-decía esta vez Kotonoha

-Vaya que inteligencia la suya chicas, ¿Y se puede saber como saben todo eso?

-Yo una vez fui a la cafetería ''Sweet American'' Septsuna-decía Kotonoha

-Y yo también fui a esa cafeteria,donde hay toda clase de bebidas dulces y salados de toda América-decía Sekai esta vez

-Se me esta antojando un café-decia Makoto

-Creo que ami también-dijo esta vez Septsuna

-Bien, ¿Que les parece si después de la escuela vamos a Sweet American?

-Pero Suchi,cuando salgamos serán casi la una de la tarde,acuérdate que hoy tenemos dos horas mas de clases.

-Pero Makoto esta cafetería esta abierta desde la siete de la mañana,hasta la una de la madrugada

- ¿De verdad Kotonoha?

-Pues claro tonto

-Entonces iré

-Yo tengo curiosidad-decía Septsuna

-Yo opino como mi hermano

-Creo que iré yo también-dijo esta vez Sekai

-Perfecto!

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre que anuncia el final del receso,así los chicos se disponen a entrar a su respectiva clase.

Mientras Otome y Shingo conversan

-Ay Otome,no se por quien empezar

-Yo tampoco puse el orden,pero descuida ya tenemos listas las ''bromitas'' para esos malditos

-Eso seguro mi amor,solo espero que no nos salga todo mal

-Ay Shingo,no te preocupes,todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso mi reina

Después de que Shingo dice eso ambos se dan un tierno beso y se disponen ir a clases.

Momentos mas tarde en la salida de la escuela,los chicos salen en grupo conversando sobre el musical.

-Ay amigos,estoy muerto

-Makoto no exageres

-Pero Sochi,para ti es fácil porque no te dieron un protagonico como a mi,y entonces no debes ensayar mucho

-Pero, ¿Acaso piensas que no cansa mi ensayo?

-Bueno,tu no tienes que ensayar mas horas como yo,y eso me fatiga mas

-Aun así,Sochi tiene razón Makoto,tu no estas acostumbrado a la comedia musical,mucho menos a representar en un musical,ni hablar de un papel protagonico,para ser tu primera vez tuviste suerte,porque te salio bien.

-En esta primera vez si le salio como quería Suchi,jajaj

- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso Septsuna?-preguntaba Makoto algo molesto

-Nada amor,nada jaja

-Bien, ¿Que harán ustedes ahora?-pregunta Sekai

-Nosotros tenemos que ensayar,y hoy es en tu casa Septsuna

-Por supuesto

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada-decía Kotonoha

-Suchi y yo tampoco

-Y yo menos-decía esta vez Sekai

-Bien creo que me iré a casa

-Yo también

-Bien nosotros nos veremos después,debemos ensayar,adiós-se despedía Septsuna

-Adiós-dijo esta vez Makoto

-Adiós chicos-saludaron los demás a coro

Mientras Makoto y Septsuna se iban,Kotonoha,Sekai,Suchi y Sochi se quedaron conversando un rato.

-Bien chicos,iré a casa

-Oye Kotonoha, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?,digo si no hay algún problema,asi no iras sola,es muy inseguro

-Pero son casi las tres de la tarde(N/A :Acuérdense que hoy tenían dos horas mas de clase y por eso salieron a esa hora)

-Pero igual,con lo inseguro que esta todo,cualquier cosa pasa a cualquier hora,por eso quisiera y deseo acompañarte, ¿Que me dices tu?-preguntaba Suchi guiñándole el ojo y dándole una linda sonrisa

-De acuerdo,si me encataria que me acompañaras-decía Kotonoha sonriendole,y toda ruborizada

-Genial!

- ¿Y tu Sekai?

- ¿Yo que Sochi?

-También te iras sola a tu casa,y quiera preguntarte si no es mucha molestia, ¿Si deseas que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-Bueno,veo que tu también estas de guardia

-Pues claro,como mi hermano dijo:Hoy en día con la inseguridad que hay pasa de todo en cualquier momento del día,no solo a la noche,y dime, ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-dice Sochi sonriendole

-Por supuesto,con mucho gusto acepto-le dijo Sekai toda sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa

-Fantástico!-decia Sochi feliz y guiñandole el ojo a Sekai

-Bien hermano nos veremos luego

-De acuerdo Suchi,adios

-Adios,Kotonoha y Suchi

-Adios Sekai y Sochi

Asi los chicos se despiden y van a sus respectivas direciones.

Mientras Makoto y Septsuna

-Hay Makoto,ya no doy mas

-Pues , ¿Me creirias si te digo lo mismo?

-Pues claro tonto,si tu también ensayaste y mucho

-Tu lo hiciste bien

-Y tu también Makoto,bailas muy bonito,y ademas cantas muy bien esa cancion

-Tu lo cantas bien

-No es cierto

-Si lo es Septsuna

-Bueno,gracias por el cumplido

-No hay que agradecerlo, ¿Y sabes que es lo bueno a este ensayo ?

- ¿Que cosa?

-¿Que lo hice contigo,con la única chica con quien quiero compartir mis momentos de felicidad

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto,todo lo que vivimos y todo el tiempo que paso,me hicieron darme cuenta que te amo y mucho y que tu eres lo que quiero

- ¿De verdad dices eso Makoto?

-Claro que si tu eres lo que yo quiero para mi

-Yo también pienso que tu eres lo que yo quiero mi querido Makoto

-Te amo Septsuna,eres lo que quiero,como dice la canción

-Y yo te amo a ti mi Makoto,y no solo es la canción,sino el sentimiento verdadero que ambos sentimos en este momento

-Y espero que dure,por mucho mas tiempo

-Makoto,tu eres lo que quiero

-Septsuna,tu eres lo que quiero

Ambos se dan un tierno beso,y siguen su camino,van caminando tomados de la mano muy cariñosamente,sin dejar de repetirse lo mucho que se están empezando a amar.

Septsuna se siente muy feliz a todo esto,y por supuesto Makoto por primera vez es feliz con Septsuna,la chica que realmente amo y seguirá amando hasta ahora.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Lamento mucho la tardanza,y también lamento que no sea un capitulo mas largo que tuve algunas cosas que hacer en este tiempo,y empece a actualizar mis historias,por eso les dejo este capitulo,espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**  
><strong>La canción que ensayan Makoto y Septsuna se llama ''You're the one that I want'',de la pelicula ''Grease'',y la cantan Olivia Newton y Jhon Travolta,una gran canción y muy les dejo el capitulo,y como dije,ojala les guste,y espero que lean y por favor dejen comentarios que me gusta y mucho.<strong>

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: ''Ensayos y algunos problemas'**'

Ya pasaron algunos dias,y cada vez que ensayaban se preparaban para dar un buen espectaculo para el musical,por supuesto Makoto y Septsuna se lucian cada vez mas en sus practicas,y quedo aclarado que su romance ''ayudaba'' a darle mas realismo a la obra ya que ellos eran la pareja protagonista.

Mientras tanto en su ensayo Makoto y Septsuna se encontraban ensayando su cancion mientras algunos los observaban muy atentamente y conversaban

-Es sorprendente,esto de verdad si es sorpresa

- ¿Que es sorpresa Taisuke?

-Nanami,el hecho que Makoto ya esta dominado

- ¿A que te refieres con dominado?

-Pues miralo,hace unas cuantas semanas atras era un mujeriego que no sabia donde caerse muerto,sin importar los sentimientos el hacia lo que queria,y ahora esta totalmente enamorado y de Septsuna

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Septsuna?

-Claro que no Hikari,pero ¿Desde cuando se volvio monogamo?

-Bueno esta enamorado

-Enamorado!, ¿Makoto Itou enamorado?,pero no puede enamorarse de un dia para el otro

-Pudo haber sido amor a primera vista y ahora se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por ella,el amor viene cuando menos lo esperas

-Eso puede ser cierto,pero mucha casualidad,ademas me sorprende ver a Sekai y a Kotonoha siendo sus amigas y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido,pareciera que ninguna de las dos ha estado con el

-Bueno seguro aclararon su situacion,pero no entiendo, ¿Que te molesta a ti?, ¿Acaso sigues sintiendo algo por Kotonoha o sientes algo por Sekai?

-Claro que no,lo mio fue solo una atracion,pero luego aclaramos las cosas con ella y quedamos bien,y con Sekai no me ocurre nada solo como te dije Hikari es que me sorprende y mucho

-A mi no,me alegro mucho que Makoto se haya tomado la vida con mas seriedad,al fin de cuentas se nota que de a poco esta madurando

-Tampoco para tanto

-Pero Hikari tiene razon,el esta madurando de a poco,y esta bien que haya cambiado su manera de pensar y actuar,porque no solo hace daño a los demas sino a el mismo,y cuando se de cuenta ya sera demasiado tarde

-Nunca es tarde Nanami

-Puede ser,pero me gusta como estan las cosas ahoras, y a Sekai y a Kotonoha las veo tambien con su final feliz

- ¿Final feliz?, ¿Osea novios en camino?

-Claro

- ¿Pero quienes?

-Bueno yo creo que los gemelos

- ¿La parejita de rubios?, ¿Ellos?

-Si,miralos,se nota que hay quimica entre ellos

-No lo creo

-No me creas,pero veras que tengo razon

-Si como tu digas

Mientras siguen conversando Ely y Chuy siguen ayudando a Makoto y a Septsuna con sus ensayo y nadie se da cuenta que Otome y Shingo quienes se habian escapado de su clase los observan

-Son unos idiotas que se creen los mejores

-Lo se Shingo,pero de seguro haran el ridiculo

-No te creas Otome,porque ya no se ven tan inseguros como antes,ademas con su nozviasgo se ven mas reales las escenas donde aparecen ellos

-Tienes razon en eso,pero habria que adelantar el plan

-No es buena idea,todo a su tiempo

-Pero alguna pequeña maldad podriamos hacerles

-Eso si mi queria Otome eso si

Ellos mientras conversan no se dieron cuenta que Sochi y Suchi estaban detras de ellos y sin querer escucharon todo lo que decian

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-preguta Sochi,haciendo que Otome y Shingo voltearan a verlos

-Vaya a quien tenemos aqui

-Ustedes no deberian estar aqui,deberian estar en su clase-dice esta vez Suchi

-A ustedes eso no les importa,nosotros hacemos lo que se nos antoja ,sin pedirle permiso a nadie-decia Otome

-No deberian,porque si su profesor se entera que se escaparon de su clase,se lo dira al director y tendran muchos problemas al venir hasta aqui y querer hacer daño a nuestros amigos-decia Suchi

- ¿Esucharon todo?,oigan malditos americanos, ¿Acaso sus malditos padres no le ense aron que es falta de educacion escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Veras Shingo,salimos un momento a buscar algunas cosas que nos encargaron,y cuando volviamos escuchamos accidentalmente,y nos alegra haber escuchado,asi impedir que lastimen a nuestros amigos-decia Sochi

-Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos con ellos y con ustedes tambien,asi que malditos americanos mas le vale que no digan nada porque sera lo ultimo que hagan-dice Otome

-Veo que amenazan-dice Suchi

-Tomenlo como quieras,pero si amenazamos y hasta de muerte

-No nos asutaran facilmente-dice Sochi

-No nos importa,ustedes se lamentaran de haber venido a vivir aca en Japon

Suchi y Sochi se disponen a a marcharse ignorandolos pero Shingo le da un empujo a ambos que hacen que se caigan con las cajas que ellos traian ocasionando un ruido,cosa que todos miraron el motivo,y vieron como Shingo los pateo a los gemelos y Otome tomandole fotos del celular

-Oigan, ¿Que sucede aqui?-preguntaba Ely acercandose

- ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aca?, ¿Que le hicieron a Sochi y Suchi?-decia Chuy mientras ayudaba a los gemelos a levantarse

-Ellos se la buscaron,estos malditos

-Cuida ese vocabulario Shingo,porque se muy bien quienes son ustedes dos ,le piden disculpas a los gemelos

-Ni en sueños les pido disculpas a estos estupidos americanos

-Pues bien,entonces astengase a las conecuencias,porque el directo se enterara de todo esto,vamos al despacho-decia Ely mientras agarraba a Otome y Chuy a Shingo del brazo

-Oiga usted no puede agarrarme asi,mi padre se enterara de esto-decia Shingo

-Y mis padres tambien-decia Otome

-Por supuesto que se enteran,en este mismo instante junto con el director caminem ahora,vamonos-decia Chuy mientras iban camninado y llevando a Otome y Shingo

-Ustedes descansen hasta que nosotros volvamos-decia Ely

Todos asintieron,y tanto Sekai y Kotonoha se quedaron con los gemelos conversando de lo ocurrido junto con Makoto y Septsuna

-Chicos, ¿Que fue lo que les paso?-pregunta Makoto

-Shingo nos empujo,porque estabamos ignorandolos-dice Sochi

- ¿Ignorandolos?, ¿Por eso los empuja?-pregunta esta vez Septsuna

-Es que nos estaba amenazando con lastimarnos a nostros y a ustedes-dice esta vez Suchi

- ¿Como es eso?, ¿Amenazando?

-Asi como escuchaste Sekai,ese par nos estaba amenazando y nosotros lo ignoramos-dice Sochi

-Pero estan mal de la cabeza

-Asi es Kotonoha, no solo eso accidentalmente los descubrimos que estaban escondidos y hablando,diciendo que nos iban a molestar con maldades sin importarles nada-dice Suchi

-Estan locos,son unos idiotas si piensan que le tenemos miedo

-Calmate Septsuna,lo mejor seria que nos cuidemos y tratemos de no mostrarles miedo cada vez que nos encontremos con ellos

-Tienes razon Makoto eso hay que hacer-dice ahora Septsuna

-Espero que le den el rega o qe se merecen,o mejor aun que los expulsen

Mientras en la oficina del director

-A ver profesor,repita lo que me dijo

-Que estos dos alumnos,se escaparon de su clase y atacaron a dos alumnos nuestros

- ¿Que hicieron que cosa?

-Lo que dice el profesor Chuy es cierto,ellos mismos nos han dicho lo que hicieron,no solo eso,se burlaron y hasta de nostros

- ¿Otra vez problemas con ustedes dos?, ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que les espera si siguen comportandose inadecuadamente?

-Ellos americanos se la buscaron

-Por favor señor Ketchun,ya se como los tratan usted y la señorita Katou

-Sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos,por eso lo hacemos,ademas no nos puede acusar,ya que nuestros padres apoyan nuestras opiniones

-Eso no me cabe ni la menor duda señorita Katou,pero ustedes ya estaban advertidos de las consecuencias

-Eso no nos importa,pero no nos puede expulsar,mis padres se enterarian

-Pues señor Ketchun sus padres tendran que venir aqui a hablar conmigo,lo mismo digo señorita Katou,porque ustedes estan cerca de ser expulsados de esta escuela

-Haga lo que quiera,mis padres no estaran contentos

-No me importa si estan contentos o no,señorita Katou, aca ya dije que no se discrimina a nadie,si ustedes no lo quieren entender entonces abstenganse a las consecuencias,mientras tanto no entraran a la escuela por dos dias

-Claro como siempre

-Pero esta vez no es como siempre,porque el dia que entren,vendran con sus padres y ahi hare efectiva mi decision mientras tanto vuelvan a sus clases ahora mismo,profesores acompañen a los alumnos a su salon

-Si señor director-respondieron Ely y Chuy al mismo tiempo

Mientras ellos van al salon Otome y Shingo conversan sin que los profesores los escuchen,tendremos que atacarlos fuera del colegio,o nos meteremos en problemas Shingo

-Tienes razon Otome,hagamos lo que teniamos planeado,una de nuestras maldades

-Bien llegamos,espero que no molesten mas a los gemelos Kiou

-Usted no es nuestra profesora,asi que no se meta en lo que no le importa

-No le contestes asi,tenle respeto Otome Katou

-Y usted tampoco es nuestro profesor,asi que no moleste a mi novia,y no nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer-decia Shingo

-Esto va para ti tambien,dejen en paz a ellos y los otros alumnos nuestros-respondia Ely

Asi los dejaron en su salon,y por supuesto le contaron todo a su profesor,asi se quedaron,y Ely y Chuy volvieron al auditorio a seguir con su ensayo

Mientras tanto los chicos

-Espero que los expulsen,esos dos ya me cansaron-decia Septsuna

-Yo opino lo mismo que tu mi amor,no entiendo porque siguen molestando-decia Makoto

-Pero nosotros nunca le hicimos nada,ya nos tomo de punto

-A todos Sochi,ellos tambien me molestan a mi-decia Sekai

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Que mal le hicimos?,ni siquiera hablamos con ellos,ya que la primera vez que lo hicimos ellos nos atacaron

-Suchi ellos son asi de malos,a todos atacan,y no solo ustedes dos,tambien nosotros somos sus blancos preferidos-decia Kotonoha

-No puedo creerlo,jamas pense eso de Otome

-Taisuke,ella siempre fue prepotente

-Lo se Nanami,pero no pense que tanto

-Es una idiota,y su noviecito tambien,me caen re quete mal-decia Hikari

-Yo considere a Otome mi amiga,pero me doy cuenta lo ciego que estaba,una vez mas me doy cuenta de lo ciego que realmente estaba en toda mi vida,y como era antes,hasta me averguenzo acordandome

-Makoto aca nadie te juzga,uno comete errores,nadie es perfecto,pero hasta el peor pecador merece una nueva oportunidad,todos lo merecemos,y si el arrepentimiento es de corazon sera perdonado,ademas te equivocaste y por fin te diste cuenta a tiempo

-Septsuna tiene razon amigo,todos aqui nos hemos equivocado,tu,yo,Septsuna,Hikari,Nannami,Sekai,Kot onoha ,bueno no se de Sochi y Suchi porque no los conoci antes pero de seguro se habran equivocado en algo,eso es seguro,pero todos cometemos errores,el que este libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra,amigo no te preocupes,nos tienes a nosotros, y tu novia que siempre te apoyaremos-decia Taisuke

-Si-respondieron todos

-Gracias amigos,de verdad gracias

En ese momento vuelven los profesores

-Bien chicos,ya volvimos,no se preocupen que nadie va a venir hasta aqui,cerraremos la puerta,pero debemos contnuar,pronto tocara el timbre y terminara la hora-decia Chuy

-Asi es,empezemos que debemos terminar pronto el ensayo,el musical esta cada vez mas cerca de venir-decia Ely

Asi que la conversacion se vio interrumpida y decidieron volver a sus ensayos

Mientras en la casa de Septsuna

-Mai,amor, ¿Que haces aqui?

-Pensaba

- ¿En que piensas?

-En mi madre

-Peor Mai,no debes pensar en ella,te hace mal

-Ya lo se Shann,pero es que,no entiendo porque nunca quiso conocer a Septsuna

-Eso es cosa de ella,ella te juzgo a ti

-No fue mi intencion haberme embarazado,ademas Septsuna es mi hija y es su nieta,yo di todo por ella,me desvivi sola sin la ayuda de nadie,hasta que te conoci a ti,fue una injusta

-Lo se amor,tu fuiste una gran madre,y lo eres,entiendelo,ademas siempre tendras mi apoyo,yo muero por ti y por nuestra hija

-Te amo Shann

-Y yo a ti Mai,y deja de preocuparte

-Es que todavia recuerdo ese dia

**Analepsis**

-_No puedo creerlo Mai,eres una ramera,no puedo creer que mi hija sea una cualquiera_

-_Mama no me digas eso_

- _¿Y como quieres que te diga?,a ver dimelo,eres una cualquiera,te embarazaste de quien sabe y vienes aqui a querer que te ayude,eso si que no_

_-Pero no fue mi intencion,yo amaba a Derek lo que hize fue por amor,me entrege a el por amor_

_En ese momento su madre abofetea a Mai_

-_Callate maldita zorra,agarrate tus cosas y te vas de aqui,no quiero volverte a ver,eres una maldita zorra,y si tu padre estuviera vivo dejaria que te mate a golpes_

_-No puedes ser injusta conmigo_

- _¿Injusta?, ¿Yo?,fui lo mas justa que has tenido, estupida,ahora vete antes que acabe con la poca paciencia que tengo y matarte a golpes como te lo mereces_

_Asi fue como empaco todas sus cosas y se fue,su madre casi le cierra la puerta en la cara,desde esa vez no la volvio a ver por un largo tiempo_

**Fin del Analepsis**

-No pienses recuerdo que te hagan sentir mal

-Todo se paga en la vida,y ella recibira su castigo

-Asi es mi amor

Ambos se dan un lindo y dulce beso mientras se disponen a ver un poco de television

Mientras tanto en la escuela los chicos habian terminado sus ensayos y ya era la hora casi de sal

- ¿Entonces en la tarde en mi casa?-pregunto Taisuke

-Por mi esta bien-respondio Makoto

-Bien, ¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Taisuke a los demas

-Si-respondieron todos en coro

-De acuerdo chicos,nos veremos en mi casa

Asi pasa la hora y llego la hora de salir,tanto los chicos como Otome y Shingo y sus amigos siguieron a los demas con el proposito de darles una peque a broma.

Mientras en la casa de Sochi y Suchi

-Chicos,tengan mucho cuidado con esa pareja -Mama,no te preocupes,tenemos buenos amigos y nos sabemos defender de cualquiera

-Cariño,los chicos ya estan grandes

-Lo se pero tengo miedo de que los ataquen

-Yo tambien,pero hay que dejarlos que aprendan a defenderse,si estamos atras de ellos todo el tiempo nunca sabran defenderse solos en la vida

-Tienes razon,pero igual les digo que se cuiden

-De acuerdo mama nos cuidaremos-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien niños,vayan a lo de su amigo,pero no vuelvan tarde

-Si mama!-volvieron a responder mientras se salian del lugar

-Cariño,ya dejalos,se iran a lo de un amigo

-Pero no sabemos donde es

-Por favor,ni que fueran a la casa de Amityville

-Dios quiera que no,por favor!-respondia totalmente asustada

-Tranquila mi amor,yo solo bromeaba

-No me hagas esas bromas por favor,tu sabes el terror que le tengo a esa historia

-Lo se,a mi tampoco me gusta,pero tranquila,no te hare mas esa broma

Mientras ellos seguian conversando,Sochi y Suchi iban a la casa de Taisuke,ya que este le habia dado su direcion,y por fin pudieron llegar a tiempo y bien sin ningun problema

-Vaya ustedes si que son puntuales-decia Taisuke despues de saludarlos

- ¿Somos los primeros?

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, ¿Sochi o Suchi eres tu?

-Yo soy Sochi

-Y yo soy Suchi

-Es que son tan iguales,me cuesta diferenciarlos

-Bueno Taisuke,tenemos pulseras con nuestros nombres, ¿Ves?-le muestra Sochi la pulsera roja con su nombre

-Y yo tengo la mia-dice Suchi mostrando la puslsera azul con su nombre

-Por lo menos saben quienes son,me imagino la confusion de sus padres

-Nuestros padres no nos confunden

- ¿No?

-Bueno a veces,mas cuando le hacemos pequeñitas bromas,pero siempre los padres reconozen a sus hijos

-Eso es verdad,mi mama tiene una hermana gemela,y mis abuelos las reconocian,bueno la mayoria de las veces

-Nosotros le hemos echo muchas bromas asi a mama y papa-decia Sochi

-Pero siempre terminabamos perdiendo,bueno no siempre jaja-decia esta vez Suchi

Los tres se echaron a reir,cuando se calmaron Taisuke empezo a hablar

-Diganme, ¿Dejaron algun amor alla en Estados Unidos?

-Bueno,hubo personas especiales a quienes quisimos y mucho-dijo Suchi

-Justo dos hermanas gemelas-decia esta vez Sochi

- ¿Y que sucedio con ellas?

-Bueno, no nos querian como nosotros a ellas-dijo Sochi

-Asi que nos dejaron y se pusieron de novias con otros chicos, y nos hicimos amigos-dijo esta vez Suchi

-Lo lamento mucho,si sabia no les hubiera preguntado

-No hay problema,ademas ellas son felices,nosotros las quisimos muchisimo,pero no las amabmos,y ellas tampoco a nosotros,siguieron adelante,me parecio muy justa la desicion

-Suchi tiene razon,ademas,algun dia el amor vendra,aunque debemos admitir,que sentimos algo por ellas,pensabamos que nadie iba a susplantarlas,hasta que llegamos aca

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Suchi?, ¿Se enamoraron de alguien aqui no es asi?

- ¿Como crees?-decia Sochi

-Para nada!-decia Suchi

- ¿Acaso piensan que soy tonto?, ¿Que no me doy cuenta de como tu Sochi miras a Sekai, y tu Suchi miras a Kotonoha?,vamos admitan que les gusta

-Pero que cosas dices!

-Sochi,no soy tonto,sere loco pero no tonto

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

-Se ven en sus miradas Suchi,no solo ustedes,sino a ellas

- ¿Que?-preguntaban los dos al mismo tiempo

-Sochi tu le gustas a Sekai,y Suchi tu le gustas a Kotonoha,y viceversa,me di cuenta con sus miradas,y que sean amigos,no lo oculten,mucho menos a mi,y no se preocupen,porque a pesar de que saben todo lo que ocurrio antes que vuelvan,ustedes pueden contar conmigo,los ayudare en lo que sea necesario,cuenten conmigo por cualquier cosa

-Gracias Taisuke!-respondieron los gemelos

-De nada chicos,son buenas personas,y buenos amigos

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demas y no pudieron seguir hablando,ahora los gemelos sabian y estaban seguros que nuevos sentimientos acaban de aparecer en ellos,cosa que ni ellos mismos se lo esperaban.

Asi pasan la tarde,entre charlas,juegos y momentos divertidos,definitivamente estaban pasando una tarde de amigos,cosa que todos lo disfrutaban.

Llego la hora de irse,y Makoto,Septsuna,Sekai,Kotonoha y los gemelos decidieron irse juntos,asi era ya casi las siete de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo,decidieron ir caminando por el parque,mientras iban charlando de repende aparecen Otome y Shingo y su grupo de amigos

-Vaya, ¿Quien tenemos aqui?,el grupito de idiotas

-Vete de aqui Otome

-Septsuna querida por si no recuerdas este parque es publico y me voy cuando se me pegue la regalada gana

-Bien entonces nos vamos nosotros

-Ustedes no se iran a ningun lado Makoto-decia Shingo mientras el y los demas se ponian al frente de ellos

-Shingo,sera mejor que nos abras el paso o si no

- ¿O si no que idiota?, ¿Quieres pelear?,idiota-dice Shingo mientras le da un golpe que lo tira al suelo

-Makoto!-dice Septsuna asustada mientras corre pero Otome la golpea tambien

-Tu no te metas espupida-dice Otome mientras la empuja

Mientras Sekai,Kotonoha y los gemelos deciden ayudar a sus amigos,las amigas de Otome agarran a Sekai y a Kotonoha mientras que los amigos de Shingo a los gemelos

-Esto es para que aprendan-decia Otome mientras les golpeaba el estomago a Sekai y a Kotonoha

-Oigan no las golpeen-decia Sochi

-No les hemos echo nada-decia Suchi

-Pero nostros a ustedes si-decia Shingo mientras se acercaba a los gemelos,y con ayuda de Ootme le echa algo en los ojos que hacen que los gemelos griten

-Dios mio! ,que es esto-gritaba Suchi

-Mis ojos Dios mio!-gritaba tambien Sochi

- ¿Que hicieron idiotas?-preguntaba Makoto enojado acercandose a Otome y a Shingo

-Es una pequeña parte de todo lo que les haremos a ellos y a ustedes-decia riendose Otome

-Calmense es solo un poco de agua ras,espero que se cuiden porque todavia les falta mas cosas-decia riendose tambien Shingo

-Enfermos!,estan locos!-gritaba Sekai

-Ustedes la van a pagar caro idiotas!-gritaba esta vez Kotonoha

Otome y Shingo y sus amigos solo reian mientras los gemelos se quejaban y se fueron felices por lo que acababan de hacer

-Dios mio,vamos a llevarlos a su casa y luego al hospital-decia Septsuna mientras que con ayuda de Makoto,Sekai y Kotonoha llevaron a los gemelos a su casa

Asi los llevaron a su casa,donde los padres de los gemelos al verlos se asustaron

-Dios!, ¿Que les paso a mis niños?-decia la mama de los gemelos asustada al ver asus hijos con los ojos cerrados e hinchados

Los chicos le cuentan todo,ante el gran enojo de su padre y la desesperacion de su madre llevan a los gemelos al hospital,esperan un buen rato hasta que el medico llega

- ¿Como estan mis hijos?-pregunta el se or Kiou

-Diganos la verdad doctor por favor, ¿Que tienen mis hijos?-preguntaba llorando la mama de Sochi y Suchi

-Bien,hallamos el problema,a los chicos le echaron una cierta cantidad de agua raz en los ojos,provocando un caso de cegera..

-Ay no por favor no!-lloraba la mama de los gemelos

-Calmate Umi,deja terminar al doctor-la calmaba su esposo

-Bien,como decia tienen un caso de cegera,pero no es grave,ya que no se infiltro del todo

- ¿Que significa eso?-preguntaba el papa de Sochi y Suchi

-Que la cegera sera por algunos dias,no le entro mucha a sus ojos,por eso el poco contacto con el liquido los dejara sensibles y sin la vision por unos dias,mientras tanto les recetare estas gotas que deberan ponerse dos cada 6 horas asi su vision mejorara.

-Hay gracias a Dios!-decia Umi muy feliz,mientras se abrazaba con su esposo

Los demas estaban contentos por la notica,pero enseguida el padre de los gemelos decidio interferir aunque su esposa le aconsejo que sea al dia siguiente,ya que los chicos se iban a quedar a pasar la noche en observacion,asi los chicos se fueron tranquilos cada uno a sus casas.

Mientras los padres de Sochi y Suchi se encontraban en el buffet del hospital ya que estaba abierto las 24 horas.

-Esos chicos ya me cansaron!

-A mi tambien Toshiro,los niños siempre vienen de la escuela con quejas de ese grupo,y ahora esto,yo no soporto mas esto

-Mañana mismo ire a la escuela a exigirle al director la direcion de ese grupo,ire de puerta en puerta asi tenga que cruzar toda la ciudad a pie

-Pierde cuidado que yo misma te acompa are,como te dije me tienen harta que sigan lastimando a los chicos

-Tranquila Umi,nosotros lo vamos a solucionar,ya sea lo ultimo que hagamos

Asi seguian deliberando que hacer con Otome,Shingo y sus amigos

Mientras tanto Sekai y Kotonoha conversan por telefono,ya que Kotonoha llamo a Sekai.

-_A mi tambien me preocupo mucho lo que les paso a los muchachos_

-Ni te creas Kotonoha,yo estaba con los nervios de punta

-_Pobres,lo que a mi me preocupa es Otome y Shingo_

- _¿_Y por que?,tu sabes que son unos idiotas

-_Lo se Sekai,pero acuerdate de lo que nos dijieron_

- ¿Que dijieron?

-_Dijieron que esto era una parte de lo que iban a hacer,y que nos va a tocar a nosotros_

-Cierto,ahora me acuerdo lo que djieron

- _¿Lo ves?,esos dos no se daran por vencidos_

-No te preocupes,nosotros sabemos defendernos

_-Eso lo se Sekai,pero me molesta no poder vivir en paz por una sola vez_

-A mi tambien Kotonoha,pero lamentablemente debemos continuar,y no permitir que nos maltraten

-_Es cierto,no vamos a permitirlo,mas ahora de lo que le hicieron a los chicos_

-Pobre Sochi

- _¿Por que Sochi?, ¿Y Suchi?, ¿No sientes lastima por el?_

-Tambien obvio, ¿Y tu?

- _¿Yo que?_

- ¿No sientes lastima por Sochi?

-_Claro_

_-_Bien, ¿Que tal si mañana pasamos por su casa despues de que salgan del hospital?

-_Me parece una gran idea,nos veremos mañana_

-Bien,entonces mañana

-_De acuerdo_

-Bien Kotonoha,estoy cansada

-_Yo tambien_

-Debo colgar,nos veremos mañana

-_Hasta mañana_

-Adios

Ambas se despiden y cuelgan el telefono,asi se disponen a descansar

Al dia siguiente,los padres de Sochi y Suchi fueron para la escuela ,cosa que no paso desapercibido por ninguno.

En el auditorio

-Chicos,esto que nos dicen es muy grave

-Asi es profesora Ely,pero paso,esos malditos estupidos le echaron el agua raz-decia Septsuna

-Dios!, ¿Pero ellos como estan?-preguntaba Chuy

-Bueno profesor,estaran con cegeras por unos dias segun dijo el medico-dijo esta vez Makoto

-Me alegra de que no fue tan grave,entonces, ¿Es por eso que vnieron los señores Kiou?

-Asi es profesor Chuy,vinieron a hablar con el director

-Nosotros iremos tambien-decia Ely

-Asi es,chicos quedense enseguida volveremos y a seguir con los ensayos-decia Chuy

Diciendo esto tanto Ely como Chuy salen rumbo a la oficina del director.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director

-No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo se or Kiou!

-Pues crealo señor director,mis dos hijos fueron atacados ellos y sus amigos por Otome Katou y Shingo Ketchun y su grupo,mis hijos sufrieron los peores ataques

-Bueno ustedes sabran que yo solo puedo hacer algo si es dentro de la escuela,no fuera

-Pero los que atacaron son alumnos de la escuela,y los atacos tambien

-La entiendo señora Kiou,pero entiendame a mi,no se puede esto paso fuera de la escuela

En ese momento aparecen Ely y Chuy

-Señor director,Ely y yo nos enteramos por el alumno Itou y la alumna Kiyoura lo que ocurrio

-Si ellos son los padres de los gemelos Kiou,se ores ellos son los profesores de comedia musical

-Si,los chicos han hablado de ustedes

-Dejenme decirles que sus hijos son muy buenos alumnos,y muy educados-decia Ely

-Gracias profesora,pero nosotros queremos que se tomen medida sobre esto

-Es verdad,tiene razon se ora Koiu,se or director,aca tenemos un serio problema,se le llama Bullying

-Pero fue un ataque fuera de la escuela

-El Bullying se puede hacer fuera de la escuela, Acaso no esta informado de eso

-Por supuesto profesor Chuy,tienen razon algo debemos hacer

-Claro y dejenme decirles que tenemos la solucion

- ¿Que solucion?

-Algo que podra cambiar y acaba con el Bullying

Asi se disponen a decir su plan cosa que el director y los padres de los gemelos escuchan atentamente.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:****Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les parecio?,perdonen la tardanza,tuve algunas que otras cosas,pero bueno lo cumplido es prometido,nunca voy a dejar una historia colgada eso esten seguros,bien aca les dejo este capitulo, ¿No se imaginaron que peque a broma le hicieron a los gemelos no?,bueno pero es solo el comienzo,no se preocupe,pero como ven por fin en la escuela de los chicos se toma en cuenta el Bullying un tema muy importante para que tomemos en cuenta,esperemos que pasara el proximo capitulo,bien les dejo el capitulo,disfrutenlo,lean y comenten que me gusta cuando me dejan los comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	12. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11:''Problemas''**

Los profesores de comedia musical hablaron mucho con el director comentando la idea que se les acababa de ocurrir,cosa que al director le agrado.

-Perfecto me parece una muy buena idea

-¿Usted lo cree señor director?

-Por supuesto profesor Chuy,es una muy buena idea formar un comite estudiantil de convivencia escolar,osea los antibullymg,ni a mi se me ocur**r**io esta magnificaidea

-Es genial,pero deberiamos hablarlo con otros profesores,incluso con las familias de los alumnos,tendremos que dar aviso pronto sobre este proyecto nuevo

-Me parece perfecto,organizemos una junta de profesores primero,luego reunion de padres,luego hablaremos con los alumnos,que en mi opinion seria mas dificil hablar con ellos

-Yo opino lo mismo,pero este proyecto debe continuar

-Por supuesto profesora Ely,doy mi fe,mi palabra y mi aprobacion en esto

-Muchisimas gracias señor director,por lo menos contamos con su apoyo que es lo mas importante

-Bien,ahora anuncien a sus alumnos,luego en el receso juntare a los demas profesores

Si-respondieron Chuy y Ely saliendo de la oficina del director mientras el director se quedaba pensativo

_-''Esto va ser lo mejor para todos''_

Mientras tanto en el auditorio,los chicos seguian ensayando cosa que ya se acercaba el dichoso musical,y los ensayos le salian perfectamente bien

-Chicos,¿No creen que los profesores se tardaron mucho?

-Bueno Septsuna es que vinieron los padres de Sochi y Suchi a hablar con el director,y justo fueron ellos

-¿De verdad?,¿No creen que exageraron un poco?

-Makoto,Otome y Shingo le echaron agua ras a los gemelos,merecen la expulsion

-Es verdad Kotonoha,merecen expulsarlos-decia Sekai

-Si,expulsion,expulsion,expulsion-decia Makoto

En ese momento los profesores llegan al auditorio para darles el anuncio a los chicos

-Profeso,profesora,que bueno que llegaron,pensabamos que estarian en problemas-decia Septsuna

-Chicos,tenemos que darles un anuncioi importante-decia Ely

-¿Que sucedio?,¿Acaso se metieron en problemas?

-No Sekai para nada,lo que Ely quiere decir es que despues de haber debatiendo con el director llegamos a una decision sobre lo ocurrido a sus dos compañerps

-¿Y que hablaron?

-Bien Kotonoha,con el directos se nos ocurrio una idea para evitar problemas como estos,se nos ocurrio formar '**'**el comite estudiantil de convivencia escolar**'**'-decia Chuy cosa que todos lo miraban algo confusos

-El comite eestudiantil de convivencia escolar sera un comite donde alumnos selecionados junto profesores,no importa el año o seccion que tenga seran consejeros y delegados para evitar problemas y disturbios en la escuela-decia Ely

-Es decir,que estaran pendientes de que no haya hostigamientos ,ni peleas, ni nada,seran los '**'antibullyng'**',si en todo caso surge un problema hablaran con esas personas o tomaran medidas drasticas al respeto,siempre y cuando seran acompañados por profesores,sera selectivo y a veces rotativo

-Eso si,tendras que ver que todo este en orden,y estar pendiente de los agresores y agredidos en caso de Bullying.

-Lo importante,que en el Bullying,nadie tiene que callarse,sean o no parte del comite no hay que quedarse callado,si no son parte de la agresion,aunque digan que no-decia Chuy

-Es una muy buena idea profesor Chuy,yo quiero ser parte del comite

-Bueno Septsuna,eso primero se tiene que hablar,hay que hacer reuniones de padres y maestros,pero esta bien en querer postularte-dice Ely

-A mi tambiem me gusto-dice Sekai

-Tambien tiene mi voto,es una genial idea-dice Kotonoha

-Basta de Bullying,no te quedes callado

-Makoto,esa frase esta muy bien

-Profesora Ely ,solo es una frase que se me ocurrio ahora

-Pero Makoto,encaja muy bien justo para el comite,muy buena idea,eres muy inteligente

-Gracias profesor Chuy

-Bien chicos,pero ahora sigamos con los ensayos el musical se esta acercando y debemos ensayar mas seguido-decia Ely

Todos asintieron mientras seguian con sus ensayos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sochi y Suchi,ellos conversan con sus padres por lo sucedido

-Que bueno que ya pueden abrir los ojos,¿Les arde?

-Un poco papa,pero no te preocupes,pero veo borroso-dice Suchi

-Yo tambien-dice Sochi

-Bien deben ponerse sus gotas

-Pero mama,todavia no,ademas nos arde un poquito-dice Sochi

-Pero nada,se las ponen y listo

-Por favor!-dicen Suchi

-Haganle caso a su mama chicos,es por su bien

-Esta bien papa-volvieron a decir

-Asi me gusta de obedientes

-¿Hablaron con el director?-preguntaron ambos

-Asi es,y no saben las noticias que les traemos

Mientras la mama de los gemelos les cuenta sobre el comite Shingo y Otome estan en el patio de la escuela

-Ay se extrañan a los gemelos

-¿Que dices Septsuna?

-No te exaltes Makoto,yo decia que se extraña como amigos,imagino que tu tambien

-Bueno nos hicimos amigos,a mi me caen super bien,son unas personas muy especiales

-Coincido contigo en eso,¿Y ustedes chicas?,¿Tambien extrañan a los hermanitos Kiou?

-Bueno Septsuna,si los extraños,especialmente a Sochi,que es muy simpatico y divertido-dice Sekai

-Yo tambien los extraño,pero es muy simpatico y divertido es Suchi,especialmente a el extraño-dice Kotonoha

-Chicas no sabia que etaban enamoradas

-¿Que?-preguntaban Sekai y Kotonoha todas ruborizadas

-Vamos chicas,¿Acaso creen que no nos damos cuenta la cara que ponen cada vez que estan con ellos?

-No se de que estas hablando Septsuna

-Sekai,no soy boba

-Es que estas sacando especulaciones falsas

-Por favor Kotonoha,no me crean tonta que cualquiera se da cuenta

-Septsuna tiene razon,no solo nosotros nos damos cuenta,tambien Otome y Shingo

-¿Tu crees?-preguntaron ambas

-Pues claro,chicas no se hagan las desentendidas,ellos se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos,ni siquiera conmigo tuvieron esas miradas y esas actitudes cuando los gemelos estan cerca de ustedes,y no son las unicas,ellos sienten lo mismo que ustedes

-No se de donde sacaron esas ideas-dice Kotonoha

-Es verdad no digan cosas que no son,no queremos perder su amistad por un malentendido-dice Sekai

-No tuerzan la verdad chicas,nos damos cuentas

Basta Makoto!-respondieron Sekai y Kotonoha al mismo tiempo

-No empiezen con los gritos por favor

-Chicas,Makoto tiene razon,se nota a leguas que ustedes y los gemelos se mueren de ganas de ser novios

-Vaya Septsuna,eso seria un sueño hecho realidad para ti,porque tendras a Makoto para ti sola,perrita-decia una voz apareciendo por detras

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aca?-decia Makoto enojado

-Querido,conocemos todos los secretos de esta escuela,asi que nada se nos escapa,y no hay nada que no sepamos

-Pues ahora Shingo el director sabra que estan aca porque ya mismo le vamos a decir-decia Sepstuna pero Shingo la toma del brazo muy fuerte

-Tu no iras a ningun lado

-Oye enfermo sueltame que me lastimas

-Sueltala imbecil

-Ay,hablo el mujeriego,y defendiendo a la puta que tiene de su novia-decia Otome burlandose

-Callate maldita,la unica puta eres tu-decia Sekai

-Hablo la que mas experiencia tiene en ser puta

-Mejor si no quieres problemas,vete de aqui Otome

-Vaya Kotonoha,la otra puta defendiendo a sus amigas

-Si no sueltas a Septsuna Shingo,no me importa si me echan de la escuela,o si me mandan a un reformatorio pero te voy a matar yo mismo con mis propias manos,sin importar nada

-Ay,que miedo tengo jaja,Makoto enojado

-Ya te dije,suelta a mi Septsuna,o vas a conocer mi verdadero yo,al verdadero Makoto Itou,porque tu no me conoces cuando defiendo lo que es mio

-Sea como sea no te tengo miedo

-Yo menos,asi que por ultima vez suelta a mi novia,o si no saldras en los diarios,en la parte de obituarios

-Mejor vamonos Shingo,debemos seguir con nuestros planes,pero no aqui que arruinamos todo

-Est bien mi amor,vamonos,pero esto no se termina,ya veran lo que les espera-dice Shingo soltando el brazo de Septsuna

-No crean que esto se termino,esto sigue

-Lo que le hicieron a los gemelos no queda asi tampoco,asi que no esten tan seguros-dice Septsuna

-Perrita,no te tenemos miedo ni a ti, ni a ustedes,vamonos Shingo salgamos antes de que nos vean-dice Otome mientras se va corriendo con Shingo para que nadie los vea

Mientras ellos se van los chicos se quedan algo nerviosos por lo que acaba de pasar

-Chicos,debemos poner al tanto al director

-Pero Septsuna,ya les damos muchos problemas

-No importa si le damos problemas o no Makoto,este par de imbeciles no van a parar de molestarnos,es mejor tener al tanto aca en la escuela,ahora que estan suspendidos mas todavia

-Kotonoha tiene razon,ademas estamos en esto juntos,y los profesores Chuy y Ely nos apoyan,u ahora con el comite tenemos mas puntos a favor

-Tienes razon Sekai,somos mas poderosos que ellos,vamos y contemos todo

-Si vamos-respondieron los demas

Mientras Otome y Shingo corren directo al parque y se sientan en una banca

-Creo que ya los dejamos mansitos Otome

-Lo se Shingo,pero debemos seguir con los planes

-Por supuesto,me alegra que por fin aplastaremos a esas cucarachas,¿Quien sigue?

-Demos perjudicar a Makoto,ya se como

-¿Como?

-Mostrando su ''hermoso'' pasado, y eso-dice Otome sacando un sobre

-¿Que es eso?

-Una foto,mirala es parte del negro pasado de Makoto-dice Otome dandole el sobre,mientras Shingo lo abre y lo mira

-A ver,vaya,no crei esto de Makoto,pero es un buen plana,me enorgulleses mi amor

-Y tu a mi mi cielo

Ambos se dan un beso y se rien del nuevo plan que estan tramando

Momentos despues,ya era la hora de salida del la escuela,los chicos por supuesto mantuvieron al tanto contandole todo a los profesores y al director,mientras los chicos salen de la escuela conversan por lo sucedido

-Chicos,no se ustedes pero creo que deberiamos ir a casa de los gemelos-decia Septsuna mientras notaba como el rostro de Sekai y Kotonoha se iluminaban

-Es una genial idea mi amor,asi podrian ponerse al tanto con las tareas y ciertas personas tendran la suerte de ver a sus amados y amadas-decia Makoto con doble intencion

-No empiezes Makoto-gritaron ambas chicas

-No empiecen a gritarme ustedes

-Bueno

-Pero de verdad vamos a casa de los gemelos debemos llevarles los apuntes,¿Si?

-Si vamos-decian las chicas

Los chicos caminan rumbo a la casa de los gemelos,mientras estos se encontraban en la mesa conversando con sus padres mientras tomaban un poco de capuchino

-Chicos,deberian ponerse al contacto con sus compañeros para que les pasen la tarea,apuntes y todo eso,asi no se atrasan

-Si mama,le vamos a pedirlos deberes a las chicas

-¿Las chicas?,¿Quienes?-pregunta su papa todo intrigado

-Amigas-respondieron los chicos la mismo tiempo

-Yo le pedire a Sekai-dice Sochi

-Y yo a Kotonoha-dice Suchi

-Ya veo niños,¿Con que teniendo novias y sin decinos nada a nosotros,sus padres?

-¿Novias?,¿Ellos?,¿Cuando?,¿Quien quiere quitarme a mis bebes?

-Mama,no seas paranoica,ni Suchi ni yo tenemos novias

-¿Pero esas chicas que dijieron?

-Mama,son compañeras de la escuela,ya te dijo Sochi,no tenemos novias

-Ademas,cielo mio ya son chicos para tener novias

-No,son muy chiquitos,mis chiquitos

-Mama!-dijieron ellos al mismo tiempo

-Ya mi cielo,no seas paranoica,deja que nuestros hijos crezcan

-Pero todavia no me hago esa idea,ademas ya sabes que paso cuando ellos les gustaban esas gemelas americanas,tan solo recordarlo se me tuerze el pellejo,madie le hace eso a mis bebes

-Por favor,eso fue mala suerte,no todas las chicas son asi,ademas estamos aca en Japon,y como en todos los paises del mundo buenos y malos hay

-Es verdad,pero me gusta cuidarlo,no lo puedo evitar

-Mama,nosotros debemos algun dia tropezar con las piedras de nuestro propio camino-dijo Suchi

-Asi es,como nosotros tropezamos,nosotros nos debemos levantar,con o sin ayuda a veces-dice ahora Sochi

-De eso se trata crecer,caminaran su propio camino mi amor

-Lo se,solo que me cuestra creer que mis niños estan creciendo

-Gran problema,tambien a mi me cuesta mi amor-dice la mama de los gemelos sonriendo

Mientras la familia seguian conversando y tomando su capuchino con galletitas rellenas de chocolates,mientras que los demas iban rumbo a sus casas para pedir permiso a sus padres e ir a la de los gemelos.

Momentos despues en casa de Sochi y Suchi habian recibido una visita

-Sochi,Suchi,tienen visitas,unos chicos vinieron a verlos-decia su papa mientras los llamaba

-¿Quien papa?-pregunta Sochi

-Sus amigos

-¿Nuestros amigos?-pregunta ahora Suchi mientras se diriguen al comedor donde se encuentran Makoto,Septsuna,Sekai,Kotonoha,Nannami,Hikari y Taisuke que tambien vinieron de visitas

-Chicos,que bueno que hayan venido

-Hola Sochi,pues no podiamos dejarlos fuera de las tareas ,mientras ustedes estaban aqui recuperandose

-Gracias Makoto eres un buen amigo

-No me agradezcas Suchi

-Por cierto,mama,papa ellos son nuestros amigos,Makoto,Septsuna-dice Sochi mientras los presenta

-Hola,mucho gusto-saludan Makoto y Septsuna al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicos!-responden los padres de los gemelos

-Y ellos son Taisuke,Nannami y Hikari-dice ahora Suchi

-Hola chicos,¿Y ellas quienen son?

-Bueno mama y papa,ella es Sekai Saionji

-Mucho gusto señor y señora Kiou

-Hola Sekai,mucho gusto-dice el señor Kiou

-Un placer conocerte-dice ahora la señora Kiou

-Bueno y yo les presento a Kotonoha Katsura

-Hola mucho gusto señor y señora Kiou

-Un gusto conocerte Kotonoha

-El gusto es mio señor

-Un placer conocerte Kotonoha

-Es un placer conocerla señora Kiou

Ambos miran a las chicas y hay algo que los inquieta

-No entiendo,¿Son acaso hermanas ustedes tres?

-¿Se refiere a nosotras,señor?-pregunta Septsuna

-Es que son parecidas,parecen parientes

-Bueno señor,no es la primera persona que nos dice,pero no tenemos nada de parentesco

-Perdonen chicas es que de verdad mi marido esposo y yo pensamos que eran trillizas solo que cada una tiene un peinado distinto,igual a ti Septsuna conocemos a tus padres

-Bueno ellas y yo tenemos entendido que nuestras madres eran muy amigas en la primaria y a fines de la preparatoria ya no lo fueron porque cuando comenzaron la universidad se distanciaron,al menos nos enteramos hace poquito

-Vaya,que cosas de la vida,pero por favor que descortez soy,tomen asiento,ustedes chicos tambien son descorteses con sus amigos,no los invitan a pasar,pasen chicos

-Gracias Señora Kiou

-Por favor diganme Yasme

-Y a mi diganme Sasuke

-De acuerdo-decian las chicas mientras caminaban hacia el comedor seguidas por los demas

-Tomen asiento que en seguida les traere algo para tomar,¿Desean algo en especial?

-¿Cafe,capuchino o te?-pregunta Sasuke

-Cafe-respondieron todos

-Muy bien,entonces sera cafe-dijo esta vez Yasme mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina dejando a los chicos en el comedor

-Vaya,su casa es muy bonita-decia Nannani mirando alrededor

-Gracias,despues si quieren les motraremos toda la casa,es muy amplia

-¿De verdad Suchi?

-Por supuesto,y tiene un lindo jardin,a ustedes le va a gustar

-Eso me gusta Sochi

-Bien,despues recorreremos la casa

-De acuerdo

Mientras tanto en casa de Septsuna Mai se encontraba con Youko y Naoko ya que ella las mando a llamar cosa que no les agrado a estas dos

-A ver Mai,creo que te deje en claro que no quiero ni que me habes ni me busques mas

-Pues Youko,yo seguire buscandote a ti y a Naoko,ustedes tienen a mis hijas y no voy a parar hasta recuperarlas

-¿Te das cuenta el semejante disparate que acabas de decir?

-No es ningun disparate Naoko,ellas son mis hijas y las quiero yo,soy su madre y tengo mucho mas derecho que ustedes que no son nada mas que unas extrañas,quiero a mis hijas,y las voy a tener sea como sea

-Tu estas enferma,no puedes reclamar a Sekai,despues de habermela regalado a mi,tu ni la quieres

-Si quiero a Sekai,tambien quiero a Kotonoha a mis hijas

-Tu tampoco quieres a Kotonoha,me la regalaste,¿Se te olvido acaso eso?,tu me la regalaste a mi

-Les di a mis hijas porque no podia cuidarlas yo,y se las di para que la cuidaran

-Eso es mentira,tu me regalaste a Kotonoha, a mi hija,sin importarte nada

-Y tambien me regalaste a Sekai a mi hija,ademas si no podias cuidarlas,¿Por que te quedaste con Septsuna solamente y regalando a nuestras hijas

-Porque Septsuna me necesitaba,no podia abandonarla,ademas nunca les regale a mis hijas,solo les pedi que las cuidaran un tiempo

-¿Un tiempo?,¿Acaso dijiste un tiempo?,tu me regalaste a Sekai sin importarte nada,y yo la cuide la protegui estos 15 años me dedique a mi hija

-No es tu hija,Sekai y Kotonoha son mis hijas

-No,Kotonoha no es tu hija,yo la tuve conmigo y tambien la protegui y la cuide a mi hija durnte estos 15 años cuando tu sin importarte tampoco nada me la regalaste

-Yo no abandone a ellas

-No supimos de ti hasta hace poco,ni siquiera llamaste ni mandaste cartas para ver si Kotonoha esataba bien,si tanto dices que es tu hija-dice Naoko

-Eso es verdad,nunca te preocupaste tampoco de Sekai,nunca apareciste para saber si tu hija que tanto dices estaba bien,nunca lo hiciste-dice ahora Youko

-Miren a ustedes dos,les advierto,ellas son mis hijas,soy su madre ustedes no,solo las cuidaron,y voy a recuperarlas sea como sea

-No sera asi,porque te prohibo totalmente que te acerques a Kotonoha,mucho menos para lastimarla

-Y yo te prohibo que te acerques a Sekai para lastimarla

-Ustedes no me prohiben ver ni hablar con mis hijas,son mis hijas tengo mas derechos que ustedes dos juntas

-No los tienes Mai,tu te fuiste

-Si los tengo Youko,cualquiera me dara la razon

-Estas muy equivocada Mai,nos daran la razon a nosotras

-No Naoko,cualquier juez me dara la razon a mi y no a ustedes dos,par de entrometidas

-¿A eso quieres llegar?

-Pues si Naoko,ya les dije las recuperare sea como sea

-Pero se te olvida que ellas tienen edad para elegir,nos eligiran a nosotras a sus madres,que una madre extraña que las abandona

-No las abandone Youko,ellas me eligiran a mi,me hare querer,y me querran ms que ustedes,les dare todo lo que sea necesario para que me acepten

-No puedes comprar su cariño

-Si puedo Youko

-No se te ocurra hacer semejante locura

-No es locura Naoko,son mis hijas,y les voy a pedir que no se metan,¿Me oyeron o no?,no se metan -diciendo esto Mai se va dejando algo furiosas y algo sorprendidas por la actitud de esta.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sochi y Suchi,estan todos pasando un buen rato con los padres de estos dos que les cayeron de maravillas.

-Y bien chicos,¿Entonces todos estan en la misma clase?-pregunta Sasuke

-Asi es señor Kiou,estamos todos en el mismo grupo y somos muy buenos amigos-responde Makoto

-Eso esta bien,es bueno que sean todos amigos,asi no hay mas conflictos y cosas que pasen como les paso a los chicos

-Bueno justamente los que le hicieron eso a Suchi y Sochi son personas insoportables,nuestros enemigos diriamos,a nosotros tambien nos la tienen jurada

-Pero eso debe de terminarse,¿Acaso no estan enterados todavia?

-¿Enterados?,¿De que?

-Bueno Taisuke,el director concordo con nosotros sobre una idea que tuvieron dos profesores de ustedes

-¿Dos profesores?

-Si,Nannami un hombre y una mujer,jovenes,que estaban a toda costa dispuestos a tomar cartas sobre este asunto

-Ya se a cuales se refieren a Chuy y Ely,son los profesores de comedia musical,ambos,y los mejores del todo el colegio

-Ya me imagino que si,porque les intereso el problema

-Bueno es que esos profesores son re buena onda,y si les interesamos nuestros problemas y cuando estamos felices-dice Kotonoha

-Ademas en sus clases y ensayos ellso nos animan a seguir nuestros sueños, a los que no conseguimos el papel protagonico nos dice que para el proximo si-dice ahora Sekai

-Si,parecen ser buenas personas -dice Sasuke

-Asi es,y ellos fueron los primeros en decirnos lo del comite estudiantil de convivencia escolar,ellos hasta nos querian elegir ser los primeros delegados

-Vaya Hikari,se nota que esos profesores si aprendieron a educar

-¿Aprendieron a educar?,no entiendo,si lo que aprendemos somos nosotros

-Bueno Septsuna,ustedes los alumnos aprender a escribir,leer y otras cosas ,los maestros aprende a educar ,a enseñar,pero no solo eso,todos aprendemos algo como valores y que cometemos errores sean quienes sean-decia Yasme

-Ademas los maestros y tambien profesores,son un poco padres,doctores,amigos tambien ,y aunque los tiempos cambien y tambien la manera de educar siempre tienen que saber que el tiempo que estan con nuestros hijos aprendan valores del buen convivir,no solamente la maeteria que enseñan y que no hay que agredirse entre elloso que pasen cosas como las que les paso a los chicos-dice Sasuke

-Pero no olviden todos que con amor,paciencia,dedicacion y buena voluntad,nuestros hijos,como todos los hijos de los demas van a aprender a ser buenos seres humanos

-Por eso los padres deben escuchar a sus hijos y asi padres y maestro realmente estaran aprendiendo a educar,eso es aprender a educar

-Me dejaron mudo,nunca pense que sus padres sean tan inteligentes y sabios,ojala los mios fueran asi-dijo Makoto asombrado

-Inteligentes somos todos,ademas no deberias pensar asi de tus padres,de seguro si seran sabios como tu-dice Yasme

-No tanto,hace un tiempo,tomaron la tonta idea de divorciarse mientras era chico y mi hermana acaba de nacer,y mi mama prefirio abandonarla,pero luego se dieron cuenta de eso,y se volvieron a casar,ahora se aman y nos cuidan,pero no puedo perdonarlos por ese hecho que me hizo estar confundido

-Makoto,todos cometemos a veces errores,incluso los adultos,hasta los mas inteligentes-dice Yasme

-Pero mi hermanita y yo sufrimos mucho

-Obvio que van a estar tristes,pero miren su resultado,¿Cual fue?,se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados y decidieron darse otra oportunidad,cosa que todos debemos darnos siempre-dice Sasuke

-Es verdad,por eso cada uno de nosotros nos damos una segunda oportunidad

-Vaya,ahora veo de donde sacaron tanta sabiduria los gemelos

Asi pasan un buen rato los chicos junto con los padres de los gemelos,cosa que resultaron bastantes agradables, y el matrimonio les cayeron bien los chicos como amigos.

Momentos mas tardes todos deciden irse solo Sekai y Kotonoha se quedan ya que Yasme las invito a cenar

-Gracias por invitarnos a cenar,tomen es para comprar algo para tomar

-Peor Kotonoha no es necesario

-Si que lo es señora Yasme,si no desean que ayudemos por lo menos dejen que pogamos algo,es lo menos que podemos hacer

-Gracias Sekai,pero no era necesario,pero aceptaremos asi estamos todos felices

-De acuerdo,bien comamos unas ricas hamburgesas con papas fritas,¿Les gusta?,¿O desean alguna comida tradicional?

-Hamburguesas estarian bien-dice Sekai

-Aca tambien comemos eso,de hecho hay muchos patios de comidas-dice Kotonoha

-Bien entonces comeremos eso,alla en america comiamos seguido todo eso asi que nos encanta,pidamos la comida y el postre luego que sera helado

-Si,delicioso!-responden todos

Asi pasan una deliciosa comida rapida,entre chistes y agradable conversacion cosa que todos estaban pasando una buena noche

-Chicos,creo que nosotras deberiamos irnos,es muy tarde

-Sekai,tiene razon,nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados-dice Kotnoha

-De acuerdo chicas,yo las llevare

-No es necesario señor Sasuke-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Si que es necesario,es muy tarde,y aunque sus padres les dieron permiso de quedarse aqui,seria un inrresponsable que las deje solas a estas horas de la noche

-Esta bien-volvieron otra vez a decir las chicas

-De acuerdo,entonces las llevare a sus casas a cada una,asi que ustedes chicos despidanse de sus amigas

-Si,chicas muchas gracias por sus apuntes

-No nos agradescas Sochi,espero que pronto vayan a la escuela-dice Sekai

-Si,ya nos estamos recuperando,pronto estaremos alla,y de nuevo gracias

-Bien Suchi,todos los estaremos esperando,y no nos agradescan -dice ahora Kotonoha

-Bueno chicos,debo llevarlas a su casa a cada una,mañana chicas si quieren vienen,¿Que les parece?

-De acuerdo!-dijieron los cuatro muy entusiastas

-Bien,vamonos a casa

-De acuerdo,adios chicos,adios Yasme-dicen las chicas

-Adios Kotonoha,adios Sekai-respondieron los gemelos y su mama

Asi se despiden y Sasuke los lleva rumbo a su casa,cosa que despues de haberlas dejado y volver,los gemelos tienen una charla junto a sus padres

-Chicos,estoy muy contenta de que tengan buenos amigos,como los que tienen

-Bueno,son muy buenos chicos,pero algunos son malos

-Pero Sochi,lo importante que son amigos de los chicos buenos,asi no andaran en malos pasos

-¿Malos paso?,¿A que te refieres mama?

-Bueno Suchi,ustedes saben a que malos pasos,bueno si ellos los llevaran a esos pasos entonces no son chicos buenos

-Pero por suerte se hicieron amigos de chicos buenos,y muy educados,principalmente esas dos chicas llamadas Sekai y Kotonoha,parecen muy agradables,y muy educadas por cierto

Los gemelos se pusieron nerviosos cosa que su padre se dio cuenta

-Chicos,su madre y yo nos dimos cuenta de sus sentimientos,como les dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir ustedes se quieren

-No papa

-Si,Sochi,ustedes quieren a esas chicas,y esas chicas tambien a ustedes

-¿Tu como sabes eso papa ?

-Pero Suchi,se notan sus miradas,ademas ellas les pasaron sus apuntes,y aceptaron quedarse a cenar con nosotros

-Lo que dice su papa es cierto,chicos no mientan respecto a sus sentimientos

-No decimos que confiensen sus sentimientos,eso es decision de ustedes

-Gracias mama,y gracias papa-respondieron Sochi y Suchi

Asi momentos despues de la charla todos se van a dormir

Al dia siguiente

Makoto se dirigue hacia la casa de Septsuna para que vayan juntos a la escuela,iba tranquilo hasta que se topa con Shingo

-Vaya,¿A quien tenemos aqui?,me parece que hay zombis sueltos

-Claro que los hay,veo uno ahora mismo en frente de mi que trata de hablarme

-Oye idiota!,no te pases de listo conmigo

-No, seria un sacrificio serlo contigo

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-El pelo no se toma,solo las bebidas

-Eres un maldito idiota,ya me las cobrare

-Mira que no te tengo miedo Shingo,yo no soy como los gemelos,ellos no supieron defenderse,pero ya a ustedes los tienen de puntos,mas le valen que no intenten nada conmigo ni con las chicas

-Tu no eres nadie para amenzarme,tu que ni vales nada en comparacion a mi,que yo soy mucho mejor,pedazo de idiota!

-Mejor vete de aqui,el unico maldito idiota eres tu Shingo,ya te dije no intentes nada y ya veras

-Me las pagaras Makoto Itou

-No me amenaces

-No amenazo,yo actuo,y tambien inspiro miedo

-Tu solo insipiras estupidez,torpeza,y por supuesto risa

-Mas vale que te cuides pronto

-Cuidate tu-dice Makoto llendose,dejando a Shingo totalmente furioso y muy pensativo

'_'Me las vas a pagar idiota''_

Asi Makoto llego a la casa de Septsuna y van juntos a la escuela,y le cuenta el encuentro tan desagradable que tuvo con Shingo

-No lo puedo creer lo que me dices Makoto

-Creelo Septsuna,Shingo esta muy desquiciado junto a Otome

-Ya ni quiero imaginar el dia que vamos a tener hoy

-No te preocupes amor,ya le deje bien en claro que no se meta con nosotros

-Pero Makoto,no deberias enfrentarlo tanto ,acuerdate lo que les paso a los chicos

-No nos van a hacer lo mismo,ya ellos saben que el director y los algunos profesores los tienen entre ceja y ceja

-Por lo menos tenemos ese punto a nuestro favor,pero igual hay que tener cuidado,no nos haran lo que le hicieron a los gemelos,pero acuerdate que la bestia se disfraza de cordero

-Eso lo se,pero no podemos siempre tener miedo,acordamos a enfrentar los problemas

-Por eso mismo,enfrentemoslo pero de a poco,y con cuidado

-Ya lo se amor,lo se

Ambos se dan un beso,y caminan junto a la escuela,al llegar se encuentran con Sekai y Kotonoha en la puerta y les cuenta todo lo que sucedio

-Bueno Makoto,lo mejor es no hacerle caso ni a el ni a Otome

-Sekai tiene razon,es mejor dejar que el directos vea como te molestan asi poner cartas sobre el asunto

-Si Kotonoha,eso hare

Mientras tanto Otome y Shingo

-Bueno amorcito sera hoy Makoto nuestra proxima victima

-Asi es,ya la verdad no lo soporto,¿Las trajiste?

-Asi es

-¿Puedo verlas?

-Por supuesto amor,tomalas

-Bien,ahora Makoto si que nos va a conocer,debemos ir a fotocopiarlas y pegarles los letreros,aprovechemos que es temprano

-Si,vamos

Asi los chicos van hacia la biblioteca,mientras los chicos continuan en la puerta de la escuela

-Chicos,dentro de poco debemos entrar

-Septsuna,entremos despues

-De acuerdo,ademas por suerte no nos tompamos con ese par

Momentos despues van llegando profesores,y otros alumnos,mientras Shingo y Otome habian pegado un monton de afiches que muchos se preguntaron ¿Que es eso?,justo en ese momento entran los chicos,y ven todo el alboroto

-¿Que pasa que hay tanto alboroto?-pregunta Makoto

-Ay no!,eso lo explica todo mi amor

-Dios mio!-dijieron Sekai y Kotonoha viendo a su alrededor,cuando ven que hay muchos afiches donde ven una foto de Makoto besando a un chico,y los afiches diciendo ''Basta de homofobia,sali del closet y soy muy pervertido'''

-Miren ahi esta Makoto Iotu!

-Oye Makoto,saliste hermoso en estas fotos,tan romanticas!

Asi siguen las burlas y algunas indignaciones respecto a Makoto

-¿Que es todo esto?,¿Quien hizo toda esta mierda?

-Tranquilizate Makoto

-¿COMO ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SEPTSUNA?,¿ACASO NO VES LOS AFICHES Y TODA ESTA PORQUERIA?

-Ya se que quienes fueron,las porquerias de Otome y Shingo,mangas de hijos de puta!-dice Septsuna enojada

-Vaya,veo que vieron nuestra sorpresita,chicos,el es Makoto

-Callate Otome,maldita bruja

-Oye no le hables asi a mi novia,vean todos,¿Se acuerdan como era Makoto Itou antes?,bueno no solo era un pervertido con chicas,sino qu-e tambien se besaba y se acostaba con hombres

-Eres un mentiroso,nunca tuve sexo con hombres,y solo lo bese una vez

-Vaya el mariquitas confenso,idiota,chicos vengan que Makoto de seguro los besara o por lo menos haria un trio con su novia,¿Quien se anima a compartir la novia de Makoto?,jjajaj,marica,idiota!,jajaja

-TE VOY A MATAR SHINGO,TE LO JURO!-diciendo eso Makoto se echa encima de Shingo provocando que peleen

Entre tanto bullicio y caos aparecen el directos junto algunos profesores

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?-grita el director furioso y separando a Makoto y Shingo

-Chicos,¿Que es todo esto?-decia Chuy viendo los afiches pegados por todos lados

-FUERON ELLOS! SHINGO Y OTOME HICIERON TODO ESTO!

-SI MALDITO,NOSOTROS LO HICIMOS!,Y ESTAMOS MUY ORGULLOSO DE MOTRARTE TU VERDERA IDENTIDAD MARICA!

-CALLATE MALDITO ENFERMO,TE VOY A MATAR!

Diciendo eso Makoto vuelve echarse encima de Shingo y se agarran de nuevo a los golpes cosa que el director junto a otros profesores,los separan

-BASTA YA,AHORA USTEDES DOS Y USTED SEÑORITA KATOU VENGA A MI OFICINA DE IMEDIATO!

Makoto y Shingo estan totalmente furiosos y van a la oficina enojados,junto a Otome que le brindaba a todos una cinica sonrisa de triunfo

-Maldita perra no te saldras con la tuya!-le decia Septsuna

-No me importa lo que me digas,y cuidate que luego vendra tu turno-le dice Otome sonriendo

-No te tengo miedo,eres una estupida

-Ah si,boba-dice Otome mientras le agarra un mechon de pelo con su dedo indice primero se lo enrula un poco para tirarle del pelo

-AY NENA!,¿QUE HACES?,¿ERES ESTUPIDA O TE HACES?

-Tu eres la estupida jjaja-dice Otome riendose mientras se alejaba

Una vez en la oficina del director

-ESTO ES EL COLMO,USTEDES DOS SON LAS MANZANAS PODRIDAS DE ESTA ESCUELA!,LO QUE HICIERON ES INTOLERABLE,HUMILLAR A OTRO ESTUDIANTE CON ESOS AFICHES!,Y LUEGO LA VIOLENCIA,¿EN DONDE PIENSAN QUE ESTAN?

-Ellos me amenazaron que me iban a hacer algo!,señor director,primero fueron los gemelos ,luego yo

-Tu y ese par de malditos rubios se merecian eso y mucho mas,pero alegrate te dimo a conocer tu verdadero amor

-Callate Otome que no estaba hablando contigo,no eres mas que una vibora!

-Y tu un inutil homosexual que se cree e ganador,no eres mas que un fracasado

-Basta ya,en primera,no aceto violencia ni pleitos y esas cosas,todos lo saben muy bien,por eso joven Itou estara suspendido una semana,y en cuanto a ustedes dos,esto es imperdonable,citare a sus padres ,porque ustedes siguen molestando y perjudicando a sus compañeros,ustedes no son mas parte de esta escuela,a partir de hoy quedan expulsados de la escuela!

-No me molesta,porque conseguimos lo que quisimos-dice Otome sonriente

-Ademas fuera de la escuela podemos hacer lo que queramos

-MIREN SERA MEJOR QUE NO TRAMEN ALGO!,USTEDES ESTAN EXPULSADOS DE LA ESCUELA,HOY LLAMARE A SUS PADRES,AGARREN SUS COSAS Y VAYANSE,NO QUIERO VERLOS ACA,USTEDES NO TIENEN RESPETO POR LA AUTORIDAD DEL COLEGIO QUE SOY YO!

-Adios señor director!-decian Shingo y Otome riendose mientras se alejaban burlandose del director

-Bueno alumno Itou,me temo que por su pelea no asistira a clases un dia,llamare a sus padres para que hablemos de este asunto,y bueno hoy no estara en clase,agarre sus cosas y vayase

-Esta bien señor director

Makoto sale de la oficina no percata que Shingo estaba hablando por celular

-Ah si es papa,como oiste,a Otome y a mi nos expulsaron

-_No puedo creerlo lo que me cuentas hijo_

-Creelo papa,se enojo porque pegamos los afiches,y luego Makoto se peleo conmigo

-_No debio enojarse ese idiota,se ofendio al ver sus verdades dibulgadas_

-Lo peor es que el lo suspendieron un dia nada mas

_-No lo tolero mas,ese director tuyo me va a escuchar, a ese solo un dia sin clases y a ti te expulsan,a ti nadie tiene que hacerte eso,nosotros somos superiores que a ese director muerto de hambre_

-Ven a la escuela papa

-_Por supuesto Shingo,enseguida ire,calmate hijo_

-De acuerdo papa te espero-cuelga

-¿Que te dijo tu papa?

-No te preocupes amor,mi papa vendra y ya sabes lo que pasa si mi papa se enoja

-No quiero ni imginarmelo,pero pronto esos idiotas veran que esto no quedara asi,esto no termina aca

Momentos despues,en la oficina del director,el señor Ketchun entra sin avisar a la oficina

-Señor Ketchun!,¿Que es lo que hace entrar asi nomas a mi oficina?

-Usted no expulsa a mi hijo y su novia,vuelvalos admitir o se arrepentira

-Lo lamento señor pero ...

-PERO NADA!,LOS VUELVE A ADMITIR A LA ESCUELA PORQUE SE LO DIGO YO,O SI NO SE ARREPENTIRA TODA SU PATETICA VIDA!

-LO LAMENTO PERO NO VA A SER ASI,LO SIENTO PERO ESTOS CHICOS NO RESPETAN NINGUNA AUTORIDAD,ESTAN EXPULSADO!

-USTED SE GANO SERIOS PROBLEMAS CONMIGO,ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE AMENAZARA A MI,A MI SE ME RESPETA sOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE USTED,QUE NO ES NADA!

Mientra Otome y Shingo se encuentran con Septsuna

-No se supone que ustedes deberian irse de la escuela

-Vinimos a decirte algo querida Septsuna,tambien a ustedes dos-decia Shingo señalando a Kotonoha y Sekai

-No queremos escucharlos

-Sera mejor que nos escuches,porque le venimos a decir,que ustedes chicas seran las proximas,asi que cuidense,son tan estupidas que caeran,y nuestra broma sera mucho peor que esta

-No te tenemos miedo

-No no importa,y cuidense par de estupidas!-dice Otome alejandose junto a Shingo,mientras todos se quedan conversando al respecto

-Me parece que los problemas siguen-dice Makoto

-Asi es mi amor,los problemas siguen y van a seguir.

**Continuara...**.

**Estimados lectores:Bien aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo,ya se que me tarde mucho,pero bueno tenia algunos asuntos que resolver,ademas tambien escribia capitulos de otras historias,este hace un tiempo lo tenia casi listo,y ya pude terminarlo,¿Que les parecio?,como veran mostre un problema distinto,como dice el titulo este capitulo se llama ''Problemas'',pero el peor de los problemas fue la verguenza que paso Makoto,capaz que sse sorprendieron que el haya besado a un chico,solo queria algo nuevo,ya todos sabemos como era el en el anime,pero cambio bastante tambien ,bien pero ahora Otome y Shingo estan expulsados,y la tienen jurada con las chicas,¿Que clase de broma le haran?,bueno mas adelante se sabra,bien como dije les dejo el capitulo,espero que les haya gustado y pido diculpas por no haber actualizado antes,pero en fin,lean el capitulo y por supuesto dejenme sus comentarios que me gusta recibirlos,lean y comenten.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
